Orgueil et naïveté
by l'-Luna-'l
Summary: Elle s'appelait Lily Evans, elle adorait sa soeur, mais abhorrait ses cheveux roux. Il s'appelait James Potter, c'était son nouveau voisin et il allait bouleverser ses convictions. -Univers alternatif- JPLE
1. Chapitre 1: Le monde de Lily

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'univers bien… l'univers appartient à la réalité! (vu que c'est alternatif) ^_^ Donc ni à vous, ni à moi, mais à tous.

J'ai décidé de camper l'histoire dans l'univers réel, parce qu'elle m'est apparue comme ça. C'est une petite histoire d'été de quelques chapitres. (L'été est fini, mais bon…) Vous êtes chanceux, la fanfiction est terminée alors il n'y aura probablement pas de retard sur la publication. J'attends seulement que mes chapitres soient corrigés par ma bête-lectrice (Merci Pistache)! Pour l'instant, elle est rendue au quatrième chapitre. Au début, cette histoire était supposé être un one-shot...à la quarantième page, je me suis aperçu que c'était trop long pour être seulement un one-shot! ^^'' Il a donc une douzaine de chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 1**

**Le monde de Lily**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Pour augmenter son niveau de concentration, Lily sortit légèrement sa langue et la mordit. Face à un miroir grossissant, elle approcha sa pince à cil de ses sourcils. Quand elle sentit sa proie bien coincée entre les deux palettes, la jeune fille tira le poil rebelle de toutes ses forces. Son coude, victime de l'élan qu'elle avait voulu se donner, se cogna férocement contre le coin d'une tablette à sa droite. Lily lâcha un cri de douleur et laissa tomber sa pincette sur le sol. En grimaçant sous le mal, la rouquine sentit le coup résonner le long de son bras.

Dans le but d'observer sa blessure de guerre, la rouquine contorsionna son bras et étira son cou. Finalement, elle vit que sa peau était éraflée jusqu'au sang. En grognant, Lily approcha son visage de son miroir pour au moins remarquer que son poil indésirable avait disparu. La jeune fille nettoya sa plaie et rangea soigneusement son matériel. À l'instant où elle allait sortir, la rouquine attendit sa sœur cogner à la porte.

« Lily, est-ce que tu as bientôt fini? Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es dans la salle de bain! »

Son aînée avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Lily ouvrit la porte pour laisser sa place.

« Je suis désolée, Pet', mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'''épilation'', expliqua la rouquine sans donner plus d'informations.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse d'être si impatiente, mais je suis pressée, car j'ai rendez-vous avec Pierre-Hugo dans à peine une heure, lui avoua Pétunia sur un ton excité.

-Bien alors, bonne soirée! »

Sa grande sœur la remercia rapidement pour ensuite aller s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Lily se dirigea d'un pas lent dans sa chambre en _soupirant_ avec fatalité.

Pétunia passait le clair de ses soirées à rencontrer des garçons ou à sortir avec des amis. Son aînée était toujours invitée en quelque part ou avait toujours une activité à faire alors qu'elle…

La jeune fille s'affaissa sur sa chaise avec le même _soupire_ toujours accroché aux lèvres.

…alors qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'ennuyer fermement.

Lily n'en voulait pas à sa sœur d'être si populaire. Après tout, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau bronzée, ses yeux bleus et sa taille élancée, Pétunia représentait le prototype même des filles qui plaisaient à la gente masculine. Ses quelques défauts, elle savait les cacher derrière une couche de maquillage bien posée et des vêtements adaptés à ses formes. Pétunia était belle alors qu'elle…

Lily prit dans ses mains un livre qui traînait sur son bureau en réprimant le _soupire_ qui ne la quittait pas.

…alors qu'elle était une jeune rousse aux yeux verts bien ordinaire. Elle possédait une peau un peu trop pâle qui avait pour effet de ressortir ses tâches de rousseur et une petite taille qui l'empêchait d'ambitionner sur les desserts. Lily était persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien pour elle.

La rouquine entama la lecture de son roman dans le seul but d'étouffer le _soupire_ qui chatouillait sa gorge.

Quelques pages plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à embarquer dans l'histoire, Pétunia apparut dans le cadre de porte. Cette dernière portait une simple robe de chambre rose dont elle mouillait les épaules par sa chevelure sortie tout droit de la douche.

« Lily, est-ce que tu voudrais m'aplatir les cheveux? », demanda sa sœur mielleusement.

La jeune blonde n'avait nullement besoin de ce traitement. Sa crinière arborait déjà un caractère lisse impeccable, mais Lily ne pouvait refuser la moindre chose à son aînée.

« Avec plaisir, lui répondit la rouquine.

-Merci! Tu les sécheras par la même occasion, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non. »

Pourquoi cela l'aurait dérangée après tout? Ça l'occuperait. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Pétunia. Cette dernière s'installa en face de sa commode où un beau miroir trônait alors que Lily se plaçait derrière elle. Avec un doigté quasiment d'expert, la rouquine empoigna leur séchoir et entama d'enlever toutes traces d'humidité dans ces cheveux de blé. Au nombre de fois qu'elle avait exécuté cette manœuvre, Lily commençait à être aussi douée qu'une coiffeuse de profession.

« Pierre-Hugo m'a dit qu'il m'inviterait au restaurant, mais il n'a pas voulu me révéler lequel. C'est tellement romantique, tu ne trouves pas? »

La jeune rousse sachant la question rhétorique ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle laissa Pétunia raconter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Après tout, son aînée adorait tellement parler.

« Le problème, c'est que puisque je ne connais pas l'identité du restaurant, je ne sais pas non plus quoi mettre. Je ne voudrais ni être trop chic, ni être trop décontractée par rapport au restaurant.

-Je pourrais peut-être te prêter ma jupe beige, elle fait un bon entre-deux.

-Tu ferais ça?, s'enthousiasma Pétunia.

-Oui, pourquoi pas? Je ne la porte presque jamais en plus.

-Tu es géniale! En plus, puisque tu es plus petite, elle sera plus courte pour moi. Puis elle semblait être un peu étroite pour ta taille, donc elle sera parfaite pour moi! »

Lily ne prit pas la peine de soulever le fait que si la jupe était parfaite pour Pétunia, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était donc pas adaptée pour elle alors que c'était SON vêtement. Elle laissa plutôt son aînée débiter ses paroles sans l'arrêter, en approuvant quand il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que sa tâche se soit achevée.

« Merci Lily! Tu es trop gentille de me rendre ce service!

-Ce n'est rien, Pet.

-Selon toi, est-ce que je devrais laisser mes cheveux lousses, les attacher ou les mettre en chignon? demanda l'adolescente en jouant avec sa chevelure dorée et en s'examinant devant la glace.

-J'opterais pour les cheveux lousse sans hésiter.

-Tu optes toujours pour ça, ria Pétunia.

-Si j'avais des beaux cheveux blonds comme les tiens, c'est ce que je ferais », se justifia la cadette des Evans en haussant des épaules.

Puis, mécontente par sa propre couleur de crinière, elle tordit dans ses doigts une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux roux qui étaient relevés en un chignon serré

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à te les faire teindre pour faire disparaître cette terrible couleur rouge? lui suggéra son aînée.

-Tu crois que ça me ferait bien?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait essayer. Enfin, ça sera pour une autre fois, car Pierre-Hugo arrive dans très peu de temps et il me reste encore plein de choses à faire!

-Oui, excuse-moi, je te laisse te préparer! »

Alors que sa sœur commençait à se maquiller pour une belle soirée, Lily retourna à ses livres et ses soupires avec une image d'elle en blonde qui lui titillait l'esprit.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Un rayon de soleil frappa la légère couche de peau qui recouvrait ses pupilles. La chaleur des photons lui chatouilla le bout du nez. Sous les brumes du matin, Lily commença à se frotter les yeux paresseusement. En s'étirant les bras, elle sentit sa main frapper un objet dans son lit. Confuse, la rouquine tourna la tête et tomba sur son livre de la veille. Elle remarqua alors sa veilleuse toujours allumée et son rideau resté ouvert. L'adolescente n'eut pas besoin d'autres éléments pour qu'elle comprenne que, la nuit passée, elle s'était endormie sous la lecture de son livre.

À peine eut-elle posé les pieds sur son plancher de bois qu'elle entendit sa mère cogner à la porte :

« Lily, il est temps que tu te lèves! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en vacances que tu peux te permettre de te lever à des heures indécentes, la réprimanda madame Evans.

-C'est beau, maman, je suis réveillée, grogna presque la rouquine.

-Merci de me répondre aussi gentiment », répliqua sa mère.

Lily était à des kilomètres d'être une de ces personnes étranges qui pouvaient se montrer à la fois de bonne humeur et sociable avec les autres le matin. Il lui fallait minimalement une douche et un petit-déjeuner pour retrouver ses esprits et afficher son premier sourire de la journée.

La jeune rousse jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran et remarqua qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. Sa mère avait tendance à exagérer la signification du terme « heure indécente pour se lever ». En soupirant, elle enfila son peignoir vert par-dessus son pyjama et sortit de sa chambre. En descendant les marches, son odorat renifla un arôme sucré qui flottait dans les airs. Ses papilles gustatives, salivant déjà, comprirent avant sa vue que sa mère préparait des crêpes.

« Est-ce que tu veux un pancake? lui demanda cette dernière lorsque Lily rentra dans la salle à manger.

-Bien sûr! », répondit la rouquine avec un regard gourmand.

La jeune rousse s'assit à la table, en face de Pétunia qui avait déjà entamé son petit déjeuner. À sa droite, son père semblait plus concentré sur le journal que sur son assiette. De son côté, sa mère leur faisait dos pour s'occuper des crêpes à la cuisine. Suivant son habitude, celle-ci avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon strict sans la moindre mèche rebelle.

En voyant que son paternel avait entre les mains le cahier des sports, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le questionner :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dise sur le Wimbledon?

-Un long article sur Andy Murray, par fierté britannique. Un petit article sur Jamie Murray, parce que même si elle est britannique, ce n'est qu'une fille. Pour changer, Nadal et Federer ont gagné leur match. Un chroniqueur nous dit qu'on aura probablement droit à une finale remarquable entre les deux champions. Puis, il y a des analystes qui font leur prévision sur les grands gagnants, résuma son père en posant le journal à ses côtés.

-Et quel est leur verdict?

-Soit Nadal ou Federer. Étrangement, personne ne prend pour le pauvre Andy Murray, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Assez de tennis pour ce matin, on ne parle pas de sport à table », les interrompit madame Evans en servant une crêpe à Lily.

La jeune rousse fit la moue alors que sa mère prit place avec eux. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas en quoi parler d'un tournoi de tennis pouvait s'avérer malpoli ou insupportable.

« Au fait, j'ai entendu dire par Madame Primscy, qui connaît l'agente immobilière qui s'occupait de la maison de nos voisins, que la maison a été vendue, annonça la femme aux cheveux blonds tout en arrosant sa crêpe d'un coulis aux fraises.

-Tu as entendu parler des gens qui y habiteront? », demanda Pétunia d'une petite voix excitée.

Le petit sourire qu'arbora sa mère alors indiqua à Lily que cette dernière avait bel et bien un ragot qui lui démangeait le bout de la langue.

« Comme si les racontars s'étaient mieux que le Wimbledon », maugréa tout bas Lily en versant à son tour du coulis sur ses crêpes.

Heureusement pour elle, il n'eut que son père qui comprit ses paroles. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

« Eh bien, Madame Primscy m'a dit que le père de la famille était le vice-président de la firme SPMI*, les informa sa mère.

-Wow! Tout de même! souffla l'aînée des Evans, étonnée.

-Vu la maison qu'ils viennent d'acheter, il fallait bien s'attendre à quelqu'un de haut placé, émit son père en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

-Puis, je sais aussi qu'il y a deux garçons d'environ votre âge dans la famille, continua la femme blonde en ignorant la remarque de son mari, dommage que tu sois déjà avec Pierre-Hugo, Pétunia. Même si Pierre-Hugo est charmant, il faut avouer que ces garçons sont un bon parti.

-En fait, maman, en ce moment, ça va plutôt mal entre Pierre-Hugo et moi », confessa Pétunia avec une mine triste.

Intriguée, Lily leva les yeux de son assiette vers sa sœur. Cette dernière avait paru si enthousiaste à la venue de sa sortie la veille que l'annonce la surprit.

« Mais ça ne fait que deux mois, s'exclama leur mère, attention jeune fille de ne pas jouer à la girouette! Quelle réputation cela te ferait!

-Bien sûr, maman », acquiesça l'adolescente en baissant les yeux.

La rouquine fut compatissante pour sa sœur qui n'avait droit à aucun réconfort de sa mère, mais que des réprimandes.

« Mais bon, peut-être que notre chère Lily pourra trouver chaussure à son pied parmi ces garçons, lança la femme aux cheveux blonds, aussi subtile dans ses intentions qu'un camion de vidange rose à trois heures du matin.

-Non, merci! J'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après les garçons, s'irrita la jeune rousse qui ne désirait surtout pas avoir une mère, sur son dos, qui jouait à l'agence de rencontre.

-Si mademoiselle est si occupée ces temps-ci, qu'a-t-elle donc à faire aujourd'hui? », questionna narquoisement la maîtresse de la maison.

Prise au piège par l'interrogation, Lily fit tourner les hamsters de son esprit pour qu'ils lui inventent un fabuleux mensonge. Malheureusement, l'art des bobards ne s'avéraient pas être leur plus grand talent.

« Je vais aller jouer au tennis, improvisa la jeune rousse.

-Et avec qui? » demanda sa mère toujours sur le même ton moqueur.

Lily jura intérieurement contre sa meilleure amie, Julia, qui était partie en France pour l'été et qui ne pouvait donc pas lui servir de partenaire. Ses rongeurs cérébraux passèrent vainement en revue ses amis, mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Julia était la seule qui jouait au tennis parmi eux.

« Hum…Avec papa! », répondit Lily en désespoir de cause.

Pour aider son cas, elle envoya un regard implorant vers le concerné.

En entendant son surnom dans la conversation, celui-ci prit un air surpris en fixant sa fille pour ensuite, afficher une mine désolée :

« Ce n'est pas possible, Lilou, je dois finir un dossier pour le travail aujourd'hui. »

Aussitôt dit, Lily se renfrogna et enfonça rageusement sa dernière bouchée dans sa cavité buccale. Elle sentait le sourire vainqueur de sa mère lui brûler la peau. La rouquine se promit de diminuer la ration de fromage qu'elle accordait à ses hamsters d'esprit pour les punir de leur incompétence. Sans leur aide, Lily trouva une idée qui sauverait ses mensonges.

« Je vais rendre visite à Severus alors. », lança-t-elle.

Sa mère prit instantannément un air plus pincé, voire totalement mécontent. Severus Rogue représentait l'antithèse de l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une bonne fréquentation pour ses filles. Les airs crasseux, le visage glacial et la mine sombre n'avait jamais aidé le cas du jeune homme, mais puisqu'il s'était toujours montré poli et tranquille, la femme aux cheveux blonds n'avait jamais osé empêcher sa cadette de le voir.

Fière de son coup, Lily arbora un sourire victorieux et fut contente pour une fois de la réaction que pouvait provoquer chez sa mère la simple mention de son ami d'enfance.

« Ces nouveaux voisins sont une bonne chose. Tu pourras rencontrer de nouveaux garçons, autre que ce Severus, répliqua sournoisement sa mère.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux prétendre qu'ils sont des bons partis si tu ne les a jamais vu. Ils sont peut-être laids et méchants! protesta Lily avec agacement.

-Si tu lisais plus que le cahier des sports dans le journal, tu aurais peut-être vu que leur père a déjà paru en page couverture de la section _Les Affaires_ et qu'il paraît très bien. En plus, il fait souvent des dons à des organismes, donc ils doivent nécessairement retenir de lui. Puis, cesse de t'emporter ainsi, ça ne se fait pas de me parler sur ce ton.

-Désolée, émit Lily d'une voix neutre, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume pour contrôler la fureur qui lui tordait l'estomac, puis-je sortir de table maintenant?

-Bien sûr que tu peux », lui répondit son père sous les yeux réprobateurs de sa femme.

Saisissant pleinement l'occasion de fuite que lui offrait son père, Lily fila de la salle à manger comme un lièvre.

La rouquine ne tenait surtout pas à subir une nouvelle fois les sermons de sa mère qui finissait toujours par avoir raison sur tout. Jouter avec elle ne servait à rien, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, Lily aurait tort et finirait humiliée.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Des grands blocs appartement de briques rouges se dressaient de chaque côté de l'avenue. Ils se ressemblaient tous comme des jumeaux identiques possédant simplement quelques défauts qui les différenciaient. Un avait des carreaux cassés, l'autre était estropié de quelques briques, le suivant présentait une porte battante qui claquait selon les humeurs du vent, le dernier se laissait traîner parmi des déchets.

Lily s'arrêta devant un de ces bâtiments. Elle le reconnaissait par un des balcons où étaient toujours exposées des fleurs pétillantes de couleurs qui contrastaient avec le tableau sombre de la rue. D'un pas déterminé, la rouquine pénétra dans le vestibule et pressa le bouton à la droite d'une vieille étiquette qui indiquait « Tobias Rogue ».

« Oui? grogna une voix aigre sortant de l'interphone.

-Bonjour Eileen! C'est Lily », répondit la jeune rousse, conservant un ton joyeux malgré le maigre accueil auquel elle avait droit.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la rouquine entendit le bruit lui signalant qu'elle pouvait accéder au bloc. Elle se dépêcha à entrer et monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Au bout du couloir, elle aperçut son ami qui l'attendait devant sa porte.

Son visage blanchâtre était dissimulé derrière de lourdes mèches d'ébène qui ne laissaient ressortir que son nez aquilin. Lily pouvait à peine apercevoir ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux trous noirs tant ses iris se confondaient avec ses pupilles. Son corps fin se perdait sous un grand chandail à manches courtes couleur corbeau et un large jeans troué aux genoux.

« Ça te dit d'aller te promener? proposa immédiatement Severus de sa voix âpre naturelle.

-Non, j'ai déjà dû marcher pour me rendre ici, refusa la rouquine en secouant la tête.

-Mais ça serait.

-Si tu veux me proposer quelque chose à boire, c'est avec plaisir », le coupa Lily d'un air taquin.

Severus consentit finalement à sa demande d'un hochement de tête, mais eut un mouvement d'hésitation lorsqu'il vint pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

« Relaxe Sevy, j'ai vu des centaines de fois cet appartement », se moqua la rouquine.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait toujours été très réticent à l'idée de l'inviter chez lui. Lily connaissait Severus depuis ses cinq ans, mais ce n'était que depuis quelques années qu'il acceptait ses visites dans sa demeure. La rouquine avait la certitude que cette réticence provenait de l'orgueil du jeune homme. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse l'apercevoir dans ce lieu intime à sa personne où il était possible de constater ses faiblesses. Il semblait toujours avoir honte d'exposer son appartement aux yeux des autres. C'était encore pire si ces autres rencontraient ses parents.

Lily finit par pouvoir s'introduire dans la demeure de son ami. La porte d'entrée adonnait à un couloir sobrement éclairé par une fenêtre crasseuse. Même si l'appartement semblait mal entretenu, la rouquine prit la peine d'enlever ses chaussures par politesse. Dans une pièce, elle entendit un doux fredonnement, qui cessa à l'instant où elle le perçut. Un silence trouble tomba dans l'appartement.

Severus se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Les souliers qu'il avait gardés dans ses pieds claquèrent allègrement sur le sol. D'un pas plus timide, Lily le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. La mère de Severus se tenait devant son comptoir les fixant avec un regard effrayé. Elle courbait le dos tel un chat hérissait son poil lors d'une situation dangeureuse.

« Ce n'est que moi, Eileen », la rassura Severus.

Les traits de la femme maigrichonne se détentirent, mais elle arbora tout de même une mine aigrie. Une lueur bilieuse dansait continuellement dans ses petits yeux marron. Muette comme une tombe, Eileen retourna son attention sur son comptoir où reposaient des pommes, de la farine, des épices et divers instruments. Les narines de Lily reniflèrent avec délice l'arôme de cannelle qui flottait dans la pièce. Malgré ses airs hargneux, Eileen Prince s'avérait incontestablement une cuisinière des plus douées.

La rouquine s'installa sur une chaise de la table à dîner qui se situait dans la même salle que la cuisine. Severus se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une cruche de thé glacé et un plat de cerises jeune homme aux yeux noirs portait une précaution particulière à éviter tout contact avec sa mère malgré la petitesse de leur cuisine. Celle-ci s'affairait à sa tâche avec tant de passion et de concentration qu'elle semblait dans une transe.

Severus remplit deux verres de thé glacé et les amena avec les cerises sur la table à dîner. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le goûter, les yeux émeraude de Lily s'éclairèrent aussitôt. Il la connaissait par cœur, son breuvage préféré jusqu'à ses fruits préférés. L'adolescent au visage pâle s'assit près de Lily et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de rester silencieuse. La jeune rousse lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait dans ces lieux, Lily avait appris les règles de la maison. Une des plus importantes était qu'on devait omettre toute parole lorsqu'Eileen Prince cuisinait, quitte à subir son courroux.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient placés pour pouvoir observer en toute quiétude les mouvements de la mère de Severus. Ses gestes habiles valaient son pesant d'or. Elle épluchait les pommes, les coupait, roulait sa pâte et mélangeait le tout avec des doigts de fée. C'était un délice de la voir cuisiner. Peu de temps après, le doux fredonnement recommença, sortant tout droit de la gorge d'Eileen. C'était un ronronnement bienveillant qui ressemblait à une tendre berceuse. Regarder la mère de Serverus cuisiner n'était peut-être pas une activité aussi divertissante que jouer au tennis, mais cela lui apportait une sorte de tranquillité bienfaisante à la jeune rousse.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui regardait avec avidité sa mère agir. Elle connaissait sa propre passion secrète pour la cuisine. Le fils d'Eileen s'avérait aussi talentueux qu'elle, si ce n'était pas plus. Severus sentit le regard de la jeune rousse sur lui et se retourna vers elle. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lança à Lily un grand sourire franc que la rouquine recueillit comme une perle rare. Son ami n'avait jamais été très généreux dans les démonstrations de joie, mais ces dernières avaient toujours eu l'effet d'apaiser Lily.

Si même Severus souriait, alors c'est que réellement tout allait bien, se disait-elle.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

*SPMI : Sans nom Par Manque d'Imagination

J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^ Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review! C'est sûr que ce n'était qu'une introduction, et j'ai bien conscience qu'il n'a pas encore beaucoup d'actions.


	2. Chapitre 2: Arrivée des nouveaux voisins

Bonjour chères (ers?) lectrices (lecteurs?),

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction! ^^ Je m'étais dit que j'allais le publier seulement demain, mais je n'ai pas pu résiter à la tentation de le mettre tout de suite. Je déteste vous faire attendre! ^_- Les autres chapitres seront probablement publier dans un intervalle de trois ou quatre jours. (Moins, si je suis trop tentée de mettre la suite).

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 2**

**Arrivée des nouveaux voisins**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

« LILY! Viens ici», s'écria la voix de Pétunia, presque hystérique.

Suite à ces hurlements, la rouquine entendit en arrière-plan les réprimandes de sa maternelle sur sa sœur.

« D'après toi, est-ce important que j'y aille? », demanda la jeune rousse à son père qui était assis à ses côtés.

Les deux s'étaient réfugiés dans le sous-sol pour visionner le Wimbledon sur une petite télévision. En ce samedi après-midi avait lieu la finale féminine entre les sœurs Williams et ils avaient espéré pouvoir observer leur match en paix.

« Tu peux y aller, je te raconterai la fin, se moqua son père.

-C'est trop gentil de ta part », ironisa Lily en se levant du divan.

La rouquine regarda une dernière fois un service de la part de Serena à sa sœur Venus, puis quitta avec regrets le sous-sol. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit son aînée et sa mère observer attentivement quelque chose par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna l'adolescente en soupirant, vous avez découvert que Madame Primscy suit un nouveau régime? »

Pétunia et Elizabeth Evans étaient particulièrement douées en ce qui avait attrait à l'espionnage du voisinage. Chacune d'entre elles connaissait tous les ragots qui circulaient dans les rues du quartier et en avait même découverts plusieurs elles-mêmes. Pour Lily, tout cela était sans grand intérêt.

« Ne soit pas sotte, rigola Pétunia, tout le monde sait que Madame Primscy ne suit aucun régime!

-Oui, c'était évident, grommela la rouquine.

-Enfin, on voulait te prévenir, car ils arrivent! s'enthousiasma l'adolescente blonde.

-Mais qui ça?

-Les nouveaux voisins, bien sûr!

-Oh…si ce n'est que ça, répondit Lily sur un ton désintéressé, est-ce que je peux retourner regarder le tennis, maintenant?

-Viens, je te dis », ordonna Pétunia en la tirant par le bras à la fenêtre.

La force de la poigne de sa sœur eut pour effet de la propulser vers la vitre. Malheureusement pour Lily, son aînée n'avait pas calculé son coup, car la tête de la rouquine se heurta contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Aïe! Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire plus attention! », s'écria de douleur la jeune rousse en se prenant le front dans les mains.

Le choc l'avait un peu étourdie et elle dût prendre quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa confusion. Une brume opaque dans son esprit brouillait les sons qui rugissaient autour d'elle. Lily entendait au loin sa sœur faire ses plates excuses et sa mère les sermonner pour leur manque de vigilance. Comme si elle avait une quelconque faute dans tout cela!

« J'espère que le spectacle en vaut la peine, car je vais certainement finir avec une bosse sur la tête », maugréa la rouquine en observant finalement les nouveaux voisins par la fenêtre.

Un gros camion de déménagement blanc était stationné en face de la maison. Des hommes aux ventres flasques transportaient des meubles bien emballés à l'intérieur de la demeure. Près du camion, une voiture rouge claquante était garée. Lily ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux automobiles, mais à son allure, elle sut que celle-ci devait valoir une petite fortune.

Le premier membre de la famille qu'elle vit fut le père, qui sortait de la maison. Il avait une masse de cheveux bruns sur la tête et des lunettes au bout du nez. L'homme dans la quarantaine arborait une tenue décontractée : un polo bleu poudre et un bermuda noir. Juste après lui suivit un jeune homme qui était sa copie conforme. Sans nul doute, il s'agissait de son fils.

« Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?, chuchota Pétunia comme s'ils pouvaient les entendre.

-Oui, acquiesça Lily en se demandant pourquoi cette information serait supposée l'intéresser.

-Bon, assez d'observation pour moi, s'exclama soudainement leur mère, je dois aller faire un gâteau de bienvenue pour eux. Je vous laisse, mais faites attention pour ne pas vous faire repérer. Ils nous prendraient pour des gens qui espionnent leurs voisins! Quelle mauvaise impression, on donnerait! »

La rouquine dût se retenir pour ne pas faire remarquer à sa mère que cela n'aurait été que la stricte vérité.

« Oh! Voilà l'autre! », s'excita Pétunia d'un ton aigu.

Lily tourna la tête et observa le nouvel arrivé qui était supposé être le deuxième fils. Il était un peu plus grand que son père et son frère. Ses cheveux lisses d'ébènes retombaient parfaitement sur ses oreilles, loin de ressembler aux fouillis des deux autres. Sa peau bronzée ressortait par sa chemise blanche à manches courtes qui mettait en valeur sa carrure d'épaules.

« Il est canon, affirma l'adolescente blonde avec un large sourire.

-Il a peut-être de terribles problèmes d'acné ou une énorme mouche sur le bord de la bouche, mais on ne le voit pas à cette distance, répliqua Lily en haussant les épaules.

-Ce que tu es pessimiste!

-Voyons, Pet! On ne le connaît même pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un gars paraît bien à cinquante mètres de distance qu'il est l'homme à marier! De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que maman apprécierait que tu jettes ton dévolu sur un garçon, quelques jours après avoir laissé Pierre-Hugo.

-Peut-être, si c'est pour un bon parti, riposta Pétunia en croisant les bras.

-Oui, bon, je te laisse, fit Lily en abandonnant la tâche de raisonner son aînée J'ai eu ma dose d'espionnage pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne veux pas voir la mère?

-Non, je préfère voir si Serena Williams va gagner contre Venus », avoua la rouquine en laissant sa sœur seule dans le salon.

Lily se précipita dans le sous-sol et en arrivant en bas, sauta presque aux côtés de son père.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

-C'est rendu 5-3 pour Serena dans le deuxième set, l'informa son père.

-Elle va gagner, donc j'avais raison, sourit la rouquine.

-Peut-être aujourd'hui, mais demain, Federer ne gagnera pas!

-Oui, il gagnera!

-Non!

-Oui!

-Non!

-Oui!

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton front? questionna soudainement son père.

-Tu changes de sujet, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison! », se moqua Lily sans répondre.

Puis, inquiète un peu par son apparence, elle tâta sa tête à l'endroit où le rebord de la fenêtre l'avait frappée. Avec horreur, la rouquine sentit une boursouflure sous ses doigts. Lily s'imagina alors déformée et se jura tout bas de rester cloîtrée dans sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la tête du bossu de Notre-Dame. Et si sa séquelle était permanente? Oh mon dieu! Elle devrait rester recluse de la société à jamais! Peut-être qu'une église voudrait bien d'elle pour faire sonner ses cloches... Mais non! Aucune adolescente normalement constituée restait défigurée à vie à cause d'un coup sur le bord d'une fenêtre... Et si elle n'était justement pas normalement constituée?

En secouant la tête, la rouquine reprit sa raison et retourna à la réalité. Le coup avait dû être plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait pensé pour que de telles réflexions lui poussent dans les méninges.

« Je suis déformée maintenant! constata la jeune rousse, touchant toujours son enflure.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? redemanda son paternel.

-Maman m'a battue, mentit Lily sous un ton théâtral.

-Ah, si c'est juste ça », répondit son père d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui devait, Lily tira la langue à son père et retourna son attention sur la télévision.

Les deux compères restèrent dans le sous-sol jusqu'à la fin du match que Selena Wiliams remporta en deux sets. Ce n'est qu'après s'être attardés un peu sur les commentaires des analystes sportifs qu'ils décidèrent enfin de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Tout en se chamaillant encore sur le gagnant de la finale du lendemain dans le simple messieurs, le père et sa fille eurent le réflexe de se diriger vers la cuisine d'où provenait un succulent effluve de chocolat. L'arôme s'expliqua à la vue d'Élizabeth qui finissait de glacer un magnifique gâteau au cacao.

À la vue de la pâtisserie et à l'odeur, Lily reconnut une des recettes d'Eileen Prince que Severus lui avait donnée secrètement, car il savait qu'elle l'aimait particulièrement. La rouquine était revenue chez elle en espérant que sa mère refasse le gâteau, mais Élizabeth l'avait sermonnée en lui assurant qu'elle se débrouillait assez bien en cuisine pour s'abstenir des conseils de madame Prince. Lily dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rappeler ce moment à sa mère.

« Ce qu'il a l'air délicieux! s'exclama Henry Evans avec un regard gourmand.

-Pas touche, il n'est pas pour toi, mon chéri. Je l'ai fait pour les voisins, l'arrêta Élizabeth.

-Dommage », soupira le père des Evans.

Cette fois, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger grognement mécontent. Elle avait consummé l'espoir qu'au moins, le jour où sa mère succomberait aux conseils d'Eileen Prince, elle le ferait pour eux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Lilou. On aura droit à d'autres desserts, l'apaisa Henry qui ignorait d'où provenait la recette du gâteau.

-Je sais, mais il avait l'air particulièrement bon », avoua la rouquine en fixant sa mère dans les yeux.

Celle-ci lui répondit par une figure pincée qui dissuada Lily de la provoquer plus, sous risque d'explosion.

« Je vais porter le gâteau dans deux petites minutes, est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner, Henry? proposa Élizabeth en souriant à son mari.

-Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard dans un dossier », se défila le père des Evans en prenant soudainement la fuite vers son bureau.

Malheureusement pour la jeune rousse, le regard de sa mère se jeta alors sur elle. Son père n'était qu'un lâche!

« Lil', tu m'accompagneras alors! annonça la femme blonde.

-Suis-je obligée?

-Oui, je n'irai certainement pas là-bas toute seule.

-Mais je suis défigurée, j'ai une bosse sur le front, se plaignit la rouquine en pointant sa blessure de guerre.

-J'ai vu ça. Il faudra que tu mettes de la glace sur cette vilaine boursouflure, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as qu'à la cacher avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Pétunia plutôt? Elle accepterait, c'est sûr!

-Elle est partie chez une amie pour la soirée.

-D'accord alors », acquiesça finalement Lily en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas riposter ainsi contre sa mère. Il était écrit quelque part dans le ciel que de toute façon, Élizabeth Evans arriverait à ses fins.

L'adolescente aux yeux verts monta l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle défit son chignon et tenta de le refaire en laissant des mèches qui cacheraient son ignoble bosse. La seule solution que Lily trouva fut de mettre tous ses cheveux vis-à-vis son visage, mais elle se dit que sa mère n'approuverait probablement pas le côté esthétique de la chose, donc elle abandonna cette option.

Sa boursoufflure était trop large et grande pour pouvoir être cachée par une quelconque coiffure. Avec une telle tête, elle ferait fuir ses nouveaux voisins dès le premier regard. La rouquine décida finalement de prendre sa casquette blanche qu'elle utilisait pour le tennis. Elle enfonça le chapeau profondément sur sa tête jusqu'aux sourcils et laissa sortir son chignon à l'arrière.

Enfin prête, elle descendit les marches où sa mère l'attendait.

« Tu trouves que c'est présentable une casquette?

-Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres pour cacher ma blessure, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que les voisins pensent que je me fais battre? demanda Lily d'un air faussement scandalisé.

-D'accord, on va faire avec la casquette. », se résigna Élizabeth.

La mère et la fille sortirent de leur maison et se dirigèrent vers la demeure voisine. Le camion blanc était parti pour ne laisser plus que l'automobile rouge. La bâtisse possédait deux garages qui devaient cacher également des voitures aussi luxueuses. Durant le chemin, Lily commença à pratiquer son faux sourire diplomatique, celui que sa mère lui avait appris. Ce masque devenait éminement utile à cet instant, car la rouquine bouillonnait intérieurement de devoir laisser le gâteau d'Eileen Prince à des inconnus.

Arrivées au seuil de la porte, Élizabeth appuya sur la sonnette et elles entendirent le carillon résonner dans la demeure. Une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux bruns retenus dans une queue de cheval vint répondre. Elle avait un magnifique visage en forme de cœur décoré de deux grands yeux bleus.

« Bonjour, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins et nous avons pensé vous offrir un petit cadeau de bienvenue pour votre arrivée dans le quartier, se présenta poliment sa mère en affichant un adorable sourire plastique.

-C'est trop gentil! Merci! », s'enthousiasma la femme brune en prenant le gâteau que lui tendait sa nouvelle voisine.

Le regard de Lily suivit désespéremment le mouvement de la pâtisserie qui quittait les mains de sa mère vers celles d'une inconnue.

« Alors, je me présente : Élizabeth Evans, avança cette dernière en tendant la main, Voici ma fille, Lily. J'ai également une autre fille plus âgée qui est sortie et un mari un peu trop occupé dans son travail. »

Au lieu de serrer la main d'Élizabeth tout simplement, la femme aux yeux bleus avança vers ses nouvelles voisines pour leur faire la bise. À la mine surprise qu'afficha sa mère, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire moqueur, un vrai cette fois. Cela eut pour effet de lui faire oublier un moment la perte de son gâteau adoré.

« Moi, c'est Isabelle Potter et si vous voulez, je vais tenter de vous présenter le reste de la famille. Allez, rentrez! », leur proposa la dame.

Élizabeth et Lily acceptèrent sans hésiter et suivirent Isabelle qui les conduisit à la cuisine où cette dernière déposa la pâtisserie au chocolat. La rouquine ordonna à cet instant à tous les neurones de son esprit de trouver un plan pour dérober le gâteau sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Malencontreusement, elle se confronta à leur flagrant manque d'ingéniosité. Cacher la pâtisserie derrière son dos lorsque les yeux des femmes seraient ailleurs n'était certainement pas un acte subtil à accomplir.

Dans la maison des Potter traînaient des boîtes de carton un peu partout et des meubles encore emballés, mais la jeune rousse put tout de même remarquer que c'était une demeure spacieuse et éclairée. Madame Potter sortit un instant de la cuisine et interpella les autres :

« James et Sirius, descendez en bas! Logan, viens ici! »

Il y eut un petit silence mort suite à ses cris, puis un troupeau sembla descendre du deuxième étage. Le deuxième membre de la famille des Potter que la jeune rousse vit de proche fut un grand chien noir qui se précipita sur elle pour lui renifler les genoux.

« Patmol, calme-toi! », ordonna le jeune homme à lunettes que Lily avait observé de la fenêtre.

Il avait les cheveux chocolat pêle-mêle sur la tête et les mêmes grands yeux que sa mère dont la couleur bleue ressortait sous de grands sourcils broussailleux. Son visage finissait en une mâchoire carrée où reposait une large bouche. Le trait entre sa tête et son cou était finement découpé, ce qui apportait une sorte d'élégance à sa figure.

Le labrador n'obéit nullement aux ordres de son maître et continua de s'intéresser à la rouquine qui le caressait gentiment sur le dessus du crâne. Elle espérait qu'ils n'oseraient pas gaspiller son gâteau au chocolat pour en offrir à ce joli chien, quoique Lily n'était pas certaine elle-même qu'elle résisterait à ses grands yeux noisette.

Juste après l'entrée du garçon à lunette suivit un adolescent au teint mat et aux yeux gris que Lily identifia comme l'adolescent sur lequel sa sœur fantasmait plus tôt dans la journée. La rouquine se dit qu'elle pourrait bien lui inventer un énorme problème d'acné quand elle en reparlerait à Pétunia. Même si la vérité était que le jeune homme avait à peine deux ou trois traces de rougeurs sur le visage, cela serait un peu plus amusant à raconter.

Tout de suite après l'arrivé du deuxième fils, arriva le père de la famille. Étrangement, il était la copie conforme de son premier fils, mais ne ressemblait nullement au deuxième.

« Alors, les garçons, je vous présente vos nouvelles voisines qui habitent dans la résidence en face. Voici Élizabeth Evans et sa fille, Lily. »

À son nom, la rouquine baissa les yeux mal à l'aise et enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête. En plus d'exécrer être le centre d'attention, elle voulait qu'aucun ne puisse remarquer la bosse obulente qui dépassait de son crâne. Elle sentit les regards des garçons la dévisager des orteils à la racine de cheveux.

« Lily, Élizabeth, voici mon mari, Logan, mon fils, James et son ami, Sirius. »

Gardant sa surprise au fond d'elle, Lily se contenta d'afficher un large sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Finalement, la rouquine pourrait ramener une nouvelle qui troublerait encore plus sa sœur qu'un problème d'acné : James et Sirius n'étaient pas du tout frères... Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda sa mère qui arbora un subtil rictus crispé, car Élizabeth était arrivée à la même conclusion que Lily. La rouquine oublia instantanément la pâtisserie au cacao, ses pensées étant occupées à une idée beaucoup plus intéressante.

« Enfin, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous pouvez venir nous rendre visite, émit la mère de la jeune rousse.

-Merci, Élizabeth. »

Isabelle les reconduit à la porte et en passant devant les garçons, Lily ne put s'empêcher des les observer sous un regard amusé qu'ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre. Au seuil de la porte, madame Potter les convia à un souper avec le reste de leur famille le lendemain. Évidemment, Élizabeth ne put refuser l'invitation.

« Maman, on va manquer la fin du match de la finale du Wimbledon!, se plaignit la rouquine une fois à l'extérieur.

-C'est le dernier de mes soucis, ma chère. On ne refuse pas des invitations sous des excuses aussi futiles! »

Lily soupira en se disant qu'avec chance, elle ne manquerait peut-être qu'une petite partie de la fin.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu crois que James et Sirius sont…? », demanda la rouquine en laissant en suspense sa question.

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui lança un regard choqué.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Ils sont gais.

-QUOI?! Mais c'est impossible!

-Toutes les preuves sont là. La mère a dit qu'ils étaient « amis » et même que maman m'a avoué qu'elle a vu un léger air embarrassé sur Sirius quand madame Potter nous l'a dit. De plus, Sirius est tout le temps rendu chez eux.

-Oh mon dieu! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! C'est si injuste!

-Allons, ce n'est pas comme si ta vie s'effondrait pour si peu!

-Presque…Tu n'y comprends rien, affirma Pétunia d'un air désespéré en s'effondrant sur son lit.

-Il faudra que tu t'en remettes, car on va dîner avec eux ce soir, annonça Lily appuyée contre le cadre de porte de la chambre de son aînée.

-Comment est-ce que je vais faire ça?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse tant?

-J'aime un gars qui m'est inaccessible, il me semble que c'est facile à comprendre, s'emporta l'adolescente blonde.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu en utilisant le verbe « aimer » pour un gars que tu n'as vu qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres? », interrogea Lily sur un ton mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

En affichant un air boudeur, Pétunia ramena ses genoux près d'elle et croisa les bras.

« Non, affirma-t-elle comme une gamine.

-Pet'…

-J'ai dit non!

-Allez, Pétunia! », insista Lily en s'approchant de sa sœur.

La rouquine mordait ses joues pour ne pas échapper le rire qui chatouillait sa gorge. La mine renfrognée de son aînée se fendilla légèrement pour laisser apparaître un mince rictus sur ses lèvres, puis la fuite s'agrandit lâchant un large sourire. La jeune rousse ne pouvant plus se retenir partit à rire et fut rapidement suivit par Pétunia.

« L'amour, hein? se moqua Lily.

-Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré », haleta la jeune blonde entre deux pouffements.

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure. Offusquée, Pétunia se vengea en prenant un oreiller dans ses mains et le lança sur sa sœur. S'en suivit une bataille de polochons qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elles entendirent un raclement de gorge sévère d'une personne se tenant au seuil de la porte. Se figeant comme des statues, les deux sœurs, apeurées tournèrent lentement leur tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. À leur soulagement, les adolescentes virent que leur père les jaugeait d'un regard amusé.

« Belle bataille, les filles! ria-t-il.

-Merci, papa, répondit Pétunia encore un peu crispée par la peur que lui avait causé son paternel.

-Lily, je suis venu te prévenir que le match vient de commencer.

-Déjà! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé », s'écria la rouquine en se précipitant vers la sortie de la chambre.

À toute vitesse, Lily traversa le couloir et s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier dans le but de le dévaler. Malencontreusement, à la marche du milieu, son pied glissa et elle perdit l'équilibre. La tête de la jeune rousse revola contre la rampe et l'adolescente descendit le reste de l'escalier sur le derrière.

« LILY! », s'écria son père inquiet.

Un peu assommée, la rouquine était plus ou moins en état de répondre. Les nerfs de ses fesses envoyaient des signaux d'alarme de douleur intense aux systèmes nerveux de son cerveau. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son menton. En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Lily goûta la saveur métallique de son sang. Soudainement, la figure de son père apparut devant elle, suivie de celle sa sœur et sa mère

« Est-ce que ça va? demanda cette dernière.

-À part quelques bleus sur le derrière, un esprit étourdi et une lèvre fendue, je devrais m'en sortir saine et sauve, affirma la jeune rousse d'une voix sarcastique.

-Tu vas être jolie pour les Potter ce soir, se moqua Pétunia.

-Oh non! C'est vrai! », réalisa la rouquine horrifiée.

En plus de la boursouflure toujours présente sur sa tête, elle avait maintenant droit à une belle lèvre fendue. Maintenant, la rouquine était certaine d'une chose: elle finirait ses jours dans une église à faire sonner les cloches comme Quasimodo. Lily se retourna d'un air piteux vers sa mère :

« S'il te plaît, maman, ne m'oblige pas à y aller.

-Non, désolée, jeune fille, mais c'est sans excuse. Tu te maquilleras pour arranger tout ça. »

Alors que sa mère lui tournait le dos pour repartir à ses occupations, la rouquine grogna de mécontentement.

« Tu peux descendre regarder le match, je vais aller te chercher une compresse froide pour ta blessure », lui suggéra son père.

Le remerciant, Lily se releva et se dirigea vers le sous-sol tout en montrant plus de prudence lors de la descente de l'escalier.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Federer se défend bien quand même.

-Il tire de la patte, tu veux dire », répliqua Henry Evans en glissant un sourire moqueur vers sa fille.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une grimace et un regard noir. À cet instant, ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier du sous-sol et virent quelques secondes après, Élizabeth qui apparut sur le bas des marches.

« Aucun de vous n'est prêt pour le souper chez nos nouveaux voisins, je suppose, leur reprocha la femme blonde.

-Mais il y a la finale… tenta Lily, mais elle fut interrompue.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, allez-vous préparer! », ordonna Élizabeth.

En gardant toutes ses plaintes à l'intérieur, la rouquine obéit docilement. Son père la suivait avec le même enthousiasme chancelant.

« On aurait dû se barricader dans le sous-sol, lui chuchota Henry pour que sa femme ne l'entende pas.

-Ou donner des somnifères à maman le temps de la partie », suggéra Lily

Les deux partirent à rire sous le regard soupçonneux d'Élizabeth.

« J'ai parfois l'impression que je suis la seule adulte, ici! », marmonna la femme pour elle.

Lily se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, car elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon qu'elle pourrait s'arranger pour ne pas ressembler à une estropiée du visage.

« Pet'! J'ai besoin de ton aide. », clama la rouquine d'un air désespéré.

Sa sœur qui était entrain de fouiller dans sa garde-robe se retourna vers sa cadette avec deux robes d'été à la main.

« D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis avant, lui demanda Pétunia en lui montrant les deux morceaux de vêtements, laquelle est-ce que tu préfères? »

La première avec son bleu tropique et ses imprimées fleuries rouges s'imaginait portée par une vacancière en croisière. L'autre était d'un blanc immaculé et tenait par des fines bretelles.

« J'aime mieux la blanche, la bleue est un peu trop extravagante à mon goût, avoua Lily.

-Tu as raison, je suis mieux avec quelque chose de neutre. C'est toujours mieux la première fois qu'on rencontre des gens, approuva l'aînée des Evans en lançant la robe d'été bleu dans le fond de son garde-robe.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider maintenant? », questionna Lily, suppliante.

-Eh bien, c'est que… »

Sa sœur s'approcha de sa commode et prit d'une main son fer à friser. En tournant une mèche de ses cheveux, Pétunia se retourna vers la jeune rousse d'un air hésitant.

« Je voulais friser mes cheveux pour le dîner, mais je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer et t'aider en plus, déclara la jeune blonde d'une petite voix innocente.

-Je vais te les coiffer, ça ira plus vite. Comme ça, tu pourras m'aider, proposa Lily.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sûr, Pet' », acquiesça la cadette des Evans avec gentillesse.

Une fois que les cheveux de blé de Pétunia furent bouclés, tombant joliment sur ses épaules, Lily eut enfin droit à l'aide de sa sœur.

« Assis-toi sur cette chaise. Je vais m'occuper de toi », ordonna la jeune blonde.

Au même moment où la rouquine obéit, Élizabeth rentra dans la chambre.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore prête! On part dans cinq minutes!

-Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Il ne me reste qu'à enfiler ma robe, la rassura Pétunia.

-Et moi, à me coiffer, me maquiller et m'habiller, ajouta la rouquine en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire innocent.

-Lily! Il n'est pas question qu'on soit en retard, alors il serait mieux pour toi que tu sois fin prête quand je reviendrai. » gronda leur mère avant de quitter la pièce.

Pétunia sortit quelques outils de sa trousse de beauté et entama de maquiller sa cadette. Elle commença par un fond de teint en insistant sur les blessures de la rouquine, puis continua en appliquant du mascara sur ses yeux.

« Cesse de cligner des paupières, s'il te plaît, commanda la jeune blonde.

-Je veux bien, mais je n'y arrive pas, répondit Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu touches à mes yeux de toute façon? C'est seulement mes boursouflures que je voulais que tu caches.

-C'est pour porter l'attention des regards vers autre chose que tes blessures justement.

-Si tu le dis », soupira la rouquine qui ne se maquillait que dans des rares occasions.

Après avoir fini de poser un brillant sur ses lèvres, l'aînée des Evans se recula et regarda son œuvre d'un air satisfait. La rouquine se retourna vers la glace et fut soulagée de voir que sa lèvre fendue se remarquait à peine maintenant. Par contre, sa figure possédait encore un problème de renflement anormal.

« Merci Pétunia! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ma bosse? », se désespéra Lily en passant ses doigts sur la boursouflure de son front encore bien apparente.

La jeune blonde ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un large bandeau bleu.

« Mets ça dans tes cheveux, ça devrait aller.

-Merci Pét'! C'est une idée géniale! s'enthousiasma la rouquine en prenant l'accessoire que sa sœur lui tendait.

-Je sais, mais va te changer maintenant. Maman va nous appeler dans une minute et je dois enfiler ma robe. »

La rouquine se précipita dans sa chambre, tout en faisant attention pour ne pas trébucher dans ses propres pieds et subir une troisième séquelle. Ni son visage, ni sa dignité ne survivrait à une autre chute. Elle enfila le premier haut bleu qui lui tomba sous la main et compléta son ensemble avec un bermuda propre de couleur noire.

« Pétunia! Lily! Il faut y aller maintenant! », cria leur mère au rez-de-chaussée.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le dîner

Merci pour les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait un immense plaisir à chaque fois! ^^

Merci également aux autres lecteurs, de me lire tout simplement!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 3**

**Le dîner  
**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Tandis que sa mère appuyait sur la sonnette des Potter, Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que Pétunia était sublime dans sa robe blanche avec ses cheveux bouclés dont une partie était retenus par un ruban bleu poudre. Par-dessus sa tenue, la jeune blonde portait une veste de couleur ciel. La rouquine se sentait un peu intimidée dans son débardeur à l'encolure en V, qui ne possédait certainement pas la même élégance.

« Bonsoir! les accueillit avec enthousiasme madame Potter en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonsoir Isabelle, répondit Élizabeth sur un ton trop joyeux, je vous présente mon mari Henry Evans et mon autre fille que vous n'avez pas rencontrée : Pétunia.

-Enchantée », émit Isabelle poliment en serrant la main d'Henry et en faisant la bise à la jeune blonde, puis elle les fit rentrés.

En pénétrant dans la maison, Lily perçut une légère musique de fond qui jouait, encombrée par quelques brouhahas de conversations.

« Suite à votre invitation, nous avons décidé d'inviter d'autres membres du voisinage », expliqua Isabelle Potter à la mine intriguée des Evans.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où un spacieux patio était accolé à la maison. Sur le plancher de bois étaient installés une longue table et un barbecue. Leurs voisins de gauche, la famille Bowen, et Madame Primscy étaient déjà présents. Les Bowen étaient composés de parents très joviaux qui avaient des jumeaux âgés de sept ans et une fillette de cinq ans. La femme et son mari discutaient avec le père des Potter qui était installé face au barbecue. Un peu plus loin, sur le terrain gazonné, James et Sirius amusaient les garçons des Bowen en les montant sur leur dos tandis qu'ils se battaient avec des épées en mousse.

Les Evans eurent à peine le temps de marcher sur le patio qu'ils entendirent la sonnette retentir de nouveau. Isabelle s'excusa auprès d'eux et se redirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lily vit ses parents se jeter un coup d'œil, comme s'ils se demandaient s'il fallait attendre ou aller à la rencontre des autres. Voyant leur gêne, Logan Potter coupa sa conversation avec les Bowen et avança vers eux.

« Bonjour les Evans, venez donc vous asseoir, les accueilli-t-il chaleureusement, puis il se retourna particulièrement vers la rouquine et sa mère : Lily, Élizabeth, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Poliment, Logan tendit ensuite sa main vers Henry :

« Je me présente : Logan Potter.

-Henry Evans, répondit le père de Lily, mal à l'aise par l'aisance naturelle qui se dégageait de l'homme.

-Vous avez de charmantes filles, monsieur », complimenta l'homme aux cheveux en broussaille.

Le louage fit glousser sottement Pétunia et rougir Lily qui fixait ses pieds avec attention.

« Merci, monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, émit l'aînée des Evans d'une voix mielleuse, je m'appelle Pétunia. »

Tant de politesse et tant de manières donnèrent la nausée à Lily. La rouquine aurait aimé à l'instant présent se retrouver dans n'importe quel lieu sauf celui-ci. Elle songea avec remords à Federer et Nadal qui disputaient la finale du Wimbleton.

« Allez donc rejoindre les jeunes, les filles. Je ne crois pas que nos discussions de vieux vont vous intéresser », leur conseilla Logan en rigolant.

Pétunia et Lily s'exécutèrent sans discuter : l'une, car elle était curieuse d'observer de proches ses nouveaux voisins et l'autre, car les cérémonies de présentation commençaient à l'étouffer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le gazon, Sirius et son cavalier venaient de faire perdre l'épée à leurs adversaires. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris se mit à courir partout avec son compagnon sur le dos en criant victoire. De leur côté, James et l'autre jumeau s'assoyaient sur l'herbe, l'air penaud. Un peu plus loin, la fillette des Bowen qui regardait la bataille remarqua la présence des adolescentes. Un sourire fendilla son joli minois et elle se mit à courir dans leur direction.

« Lily! s'exclama la brunette en sautillant dans les bras de la jeune rousse.

-Salut Cassy, répondit chaleureusement la rouquine en déposant un bec sur la joue de la fille des Bowen.

-Bisou aussi à monsieur nounours, réclama Cassy en tendant sa peluche.

-Bien sûr! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit jaloux », émit Lily en jouant le jeu.

La rouquine gardait les enfants des Bowen régulièrement et avec le temps, ils s'étaient attachés à elle autant qu'elle à eux. À leur tour, les jumeaux virent leur gardienne aux cheveux roux avec leur petite sœur. Wilhem, qui était au côté de James, se leva pour s'élancer vers elle tandis que Phyllis, sur le dos de Sirius, se mit à gigoter de toutes ses forces pour descendre de son cheval. En moins de deux, ils se lancèrent sur elle en hurlant son nom.

« On se calme les garçons! », ordonna Lily en discernant les deux tornades qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

Les jumeaux n'écoutèrent guère la consigne de la rouquine et sautèrent sur celle-ci sans réserve. L'impulsion des enfants ne fit qu'une bouchée de l'équilibre de la jeune rousse qui se retrouva instantanément sur le dos. En grimaçant, Lily put au moins se consoler en se disant que le gazon avait amorti sa chute ne lui causant aucune douleur. Constatant la détresse de l'adolescente, James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Ils ne t'ont pas ménagé en tout cas, plaisanta le jeune homme à lunettes en se penchant vers Lily.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, avoua la rouquine en jetant un regard noir vers les petits garnements qui rigolaient.

-On va t'aider un peu, proposa Sirius en lui tendant sa main.

-Merci, accepta la jeune fille en prenant son appuie pour se remettre sur pied.

-Lil', ton dos est plein d'herbes, lui révéla Pétunia d'une voix horrifiée.

-Plein d'herbes dans le sens quelques morceaux collés ici et là ou plein d'herbes dans le sens taché de vert jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive? s'informa Lily d'un air indifférent.

-Entre les deux », répondit son aînée en roulant les yeux par le manque de considération de sa sœur.

La rouquine commença à épousseter son débardeur alors que les deux jeunes hommes jaugeaient les deux adolescentes du regard. Elle vit clairement Sirius chuchoter des mots à l'oreille de James en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le geste fit sourire Lily qui lança un clin d'œil entendu à Pétunia. Cette dernière semblait déçue plus que jamais de l'orientation sexuelle des jeunes hommes, particulièrement de celle de Sirius. La jeune blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

« Tu ne te ressembles pas sans ta casquette enfoncée sur la tête, déclara James à la rouquine.

-C'est un compliment? ironisa Lily d'une voix dure en sentant des teintes rouges apparaître sur ses joues.

-Euh…non, c'était euh…Enfin, c'était simplement une constatation », bafouilla l'adolescent à lunette pour s'expliquer.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse aussi sèche et cela l'avait déconcerté.

« Désolé pour lui. James n'a aucune manière », s'excusa Sirius.

Le concerné afficha une mine scandalisée sous le rire des filles Evans.

« J'y pense, on ne s'est même pas présenté, commença le jeune homme aux yeux gris en regardant Pétunia.

-C'est bon, j'ai entendu parler de vous par ma sœur.

-Alors tu connais notre nom, mais on ne connaît par le tien.

-Pétunia, informa l'adolescente aux cheveux de blé en tendant la main.

-Enchanté », fit Sirius en prenant la main de la demoiselle pour y déposer un baiser.

Le geste fit glousser Pétunia qui était déjà sous le charme du garçon.

« Arrête tes manières, Sirius. Ça n'impressionne personne, grogna James.

-Tu es juste jaloux, parce que je suis plus gentleman que toi.

-Alors là, pas du tout. »

L'adolescent à lunettes aurait voulu argumenter plus, mais il fut interrompu par un petit personnage qui lui tirait le pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wilhem?

-Je veux jouer aux chevaliers », exigea le jumeau en faisant la moue.

James parut hésitant et se retourna vers Sirius, puis vers Pétunia et Lily. Il semblait se demander s'il devait accepter ou refuser.

« Vous pouvez y aller, le rassura l'aînée des Evans en souriant, on vous regardera. »

Les adolescents prirent les jumeaux sur leurs épaules tandis que les filles s'installaient sur les marches du patio pour observer la bataille. Après de nombreux combats d'épées, les jeunes furent conviés à la table pour entamer le dîner. Entre temps, plusieurs autres membres du voisinage s'étaient rajoutés à la soirée. Pour nourrir toute la tablée, Logan Potter avait cuisiné des hamburgers et Isabelle de la salade qu'elle servit à tous.

« Ça, c'est de la vraie haute cuisine, affirma Sirius avant d'avancer la moitié d'un hamburger dans sa bouche.

Pétunia et Lily le fixèrent mi-dégoûtées, mi-amusées.

« Désolé pour ses manières, on ne lui a jamais appris à se tenir à table. Je me demande parfois comment il fait pour en rentrer autant, leur confia tout bas James avec une mine perplexe.

-J'ai…tout entendu et…tu vas le payer », menaça le jeune homme aux yeux gris en s'étouffant au même moment par une bouchée avalée de travers.

Même si ce dernier continuait à tousser, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire moqueusement.

Sirius et James s'avérèrent être de très bonne compagnie, même s'ils se chamaillaient plus que les jumeaux Bowen qui avaient des années de moins qu'eux. Les deux compères possédaient une grande complicité qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à des vieux amis ou à un couple. Lily remarqua sa mère du coin de l'œil qui les observait parfois discrètement pour s'assurer que ses filles se tenaient bien. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant à la réaction d'Élizabeth si elle avait vu la façon de manger de Sirius.

Malgré l'effervescence dans l'air, la rouquine ne perdit pas en tête le match de tennis qui avait lieu à des kilomètres de la maison des Potter. Dès le repas terminé, Lily accrocha Isabelle, qui passait derrière sa chaise, pour lui demander subtilement où se situaient les toilettes. Celle-ci lui répondit avec gentillesse, mais la rouquine n'écouta qu'à moitié les indications.

La jeune rousse s'excusa auprès des personnes qui mangeaient autour d'elle et se leva de table. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elle pénétra dans la maison des Potter. Le calme qui y régnait comparé au brouhaha des conversations soulagea instantanément ses tympans. Lily traversa une salle à dîner et atterrit dans un couloir. Après quelques pas, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la première porte à sa droite et y découvrit, avec déception, un bureau.

La rouquine continua sa recherche jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un salon où était installée une gigantesque télévision. Se sentant légèrement coupable, la jeune rousse vérifia que personne ne la suivait. Après un léger moment d'hésitation, Lily entra finalement dans la pièce. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle repère la télécommande pour allumer l'appareil. Avec enthousiasme, l'adolescente aux yeux verts s'aperçut que le poste était déjà situé au réseau des sports.

Lily sentit des papillons d'excitation dans son estomac lorsque son regard se posa sur le terrain de tennis à l'écran. Puisque cela faisait plus de quatre heures que la finale avait commencé, la rouquine crut en voyant les joueurs que c'était une reprise, mais elle réalisa rapidement que c'était encore en direct. Federer et Nadal étaient en train de se disputer leur cinquième set. Oubliant où elle se situait, le jeune rousse resta collée sur la télévision appréciant les derniers échanges entre les finalistes du Wimbledon.

« Hum, hum »

Lily sursauta dans les airs alors qu'instantanément, sa peau perdit toute couleur. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se retourna vers l'auteur du bruit. James se dressait devant elle l'air plus amusé que frustré.

« Je suis désolée », émit prestement la rouquine.

Le jeune homme à lunettes ne répliqua rien continuant de la fixer avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je cherchais les toilettes…Et je me suis trompée de pièce…Puis, enfin… », tenta de se justifier Lily en bafouant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu trouve à ce point notre compagnie ennuyante et que tu préfères t'enfuir dans le salon pour écouter la télévision, c'est ton choix, émit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas ça, démentit la rouquine horrifiée qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille, je voulais simplement connaître le score de la finale du Wimbledon. »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, James commença à rire franchement face à la confusion de la rouquine.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça? demanda Lily, ne supportant pas qu'on la mène en bateau.

-Juste un peu », avoua le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

Ensuite, il tourna son regard vers l'écran où Federer et Nadal continuaient leur match en ne se préoccupant nullement du fait qu'une jeune rousse à des kilomètres d'eux venait de subir un des pires moments de gêne de sa vie.

« Ils sont à leur cinquième set! C'est serré! », s'étonna James, bouche bée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de broussaille s'assit sur le sofa le plus naturellement du monde sans même détourner son regard de la télévision. Réalisant que James semblait aussi intéressé par le match qu'elle l'était, Lily se sentit tout à coup moins fautive et elle s'installa au côté du jeune homme. Un silence respectueux entre fanatiques de sports couvrait l'air. Seuls les bruits de la balle qui rebondissait, les cris d'effort des joueurs et les voix des commentateurs leur suffisaient. Ce climat de concentration régna jusqu'à ce que les annonces viennent le briser.

« Alors, comme ça, tu aimes le tennis, constata James en se retournant vers la rouquine.

-Oui, assez.

-Assez pour entrer en effraction dans le salon de tes hôtes en tout cas. »

Au lieu de la mettre mal à l'aise de nouveau, la réplique de James fit plutôt rire Lily qui s'apercevait maintenant du ridicule de la situation. Les deux étaient encore hilares lorsque Sirius et Pétunia arrivèrent dans la pièce.

« Ah! Vous êtes là, vous deux! On vous cherchait, s'exclama Pétunia.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? », questionna Sirius, intrigué.

James et Lily n'eurent pas besoin de répondre, car la dernière publicité laissa place à la cour du Wimbledon.

« Est-ce qu'ils jouent encore? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux gris, surpris lui-aussi.

-Oui, répondit James qui était retourné dans sa fixation de l'écran.

-La qualité de l'image est géniale, remarqua bêtement Pétunia, on peut voir tous les petits défauts du visage de Nadal. »

D'un air consterné, Lily, James et Sirius se retournèrent en chœur vers la jeune blonde qui continuait à contempler la télévision comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum, oui, est-ce qu'ils ont bientôt fini? demanda Sirius ignorant la réplique de Pétunia.

-Espérons, car il va faire nuit, remarqua Lily.

-Nadal doit juste en finir avec Federer, émit James.

-Quoi?! Tu prends pour Nadal! se scandalisa la rouquine.

-Bien sûr! En plus, s'il gagne, il va réussir le triplé Roland Garros-Queen's-Wimbledon. Ce serait du jamais vu.

-Et si Federer gagne, il va battre le record en gagnant six Wimbledon de suite.

-Justement, il est temps qu'il laisse sa chance à quelqu'un d'autre.

-On se calme les jeunots. De toute façon, en tant que britannique, c'était de notre devoir de prendre pour Murray et personne d'autre. », ordonna Sirius en s'assoyant entre Lily et James qui étaient prêts à s'égorger un et l'autre seulement pour du tennis.

Alors que la rousse et l'adolescent à lunette se fusillaient du regard, Pétunia, toujours debout, poussa un long soupir.

« Tu n'aimes pas le tennis? interrogea Sirius à la jeune blonde alors que Lily et James retournaient à leur match après un coup assez impressionnant de la part de Nadal.

-Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le regarder, se confessa Pétunia.

-Ah bon.

-Mais je préfère en jouer, rajouta rapidement l'aînée des Evans.

-Tu joues au tennis? », demanda James agréablement surpris.

La même question était venue à l'esprit de Lily, mais sous un différent ton. Elle allait justement souligner qu'elle n'avait que très rarement vu sa sœur avec une raquette à la main, mais Pétunia lui jeta un regard lourd de significations. La rouquine resta donc les lèvres closes et laissa son aînée s'empêtrer les pieds dans des mensonges.

« Oui, ça m'arrive quelques fois. J'aime bien ce sport, lança Pétunia.

-James et moi, on en fait également, leur apprit Sirius enthousiaste, il faudrait se planifier une partie ensemble. Est-ce que tu en fais aussi Lily?

-Oui, mais on planifiera ça après le match de Nadal et Federer », exigea la rouquine sur les nerfs.

Le silence de James l'appuya également. Il ne suffisait plus qu'un jeu pour que Nadal gagne.

Vexé, Sirius se renfrogna sur le sofa, mais s'intéressa tout de même à la partie historique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De son côté, Pétunia imaginait une astuce pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'humilier devant James et Sirius en jouant au tennis. Ils avaient beau être homosexuels, ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir l'air ridicule face à eux.

« James! », cria une voix féminine derrière eux.

Aucun des adolescents ne répondit, ni ne réagit. Le dénommé était trop concentré et les autres ne se sentaient pas concernés.

« Je sais bien qu'un repas entre voisins est plus monotone qu'une finale de Wimbledon, mais nous allons servir le dessert », avisa la voix qui appartenait à Isabelle Potter.

Au désarroi de tous, sauf celui de Pétunia, la mère de James ferma la télévision et se dressa devant eux.

« Maman! C'est un match historique! s'emporta le jeune homme à lunette.

-C'est bien, Jay, mais il y a un gâteau au chocolat qui nous attend », répondit calmement la dame en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Aussitôt les oreilles de Lily se redressèrent et elle regarda Isabelle avec curiosité. La femme aux cheveux noirs dût sentir l'interrogation dans ses yeux, car elle répondit à sa question silencieuse :

« Non, ce n'est pas le vôtre. Ils l'ont dévoré en quelques repas. C'est un autre. »

Lily avala sa déception de travers et tenta de hausser les épaules indifférement. Comme pour la narguer, James ajouta :

« Je n'avais jamais goûté un gâteau aussi délicieux. C'était aussi bon qu'accomplir un as au tennis, tu vois?

-Quelle pathétique comparaison! » se moqua Sirius.

La rouquine comprit parfaitement ce que voulait dire James et son visage se ferma. Elle aurait bien aimé en déguster une bouchée pour avoir aussi cette exaltante sensation gustative.

Les adolescents finirent par obéir sans discuter, car après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait dû être dans le salon. Ils suivirent Isabelle jusqu'à l'extérieur. En chemin, Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de James à son tour et se moqua :

« Allez, Jay! », fit-il en insistant sur le surnom.

Nullement amusé, le jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard serra les poings en émettant une sorte de grognement.

Arrivé à la table, James décida d'aider ses parents à servir les invités dans l'objectif secret d'accélérer le processus. Une fois que les invités eurent en possession leur dessert, le jeune homme aux cheveux en broussaille attaqua son propre morceau de gâteau. Sous les yeux choqués des autres, il finit son dessert en quelques bouchées à peine.

« Est-ce que tu tentes d'imiter la façon de manger de Sirius? demanda Lily sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ch'essaye cheulement de finir plus vite pour voir la fin du mach, expliqua l'adolescent la bouche pleine.

-Intéressant comme méthode, mais ta mère nous a à l' œil, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle nous laissera filer une seconde fois », lui apprit Pétunia.

En regardant dans la direction des adultes, James dût constater que la jeune blonde avait raison.

« Quelqu'un fera semblant d'aller aux toilettes pour voir le pointage, proposa alors le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera deux fois de suite », s'amusa Sirius en posant son regard sur Lily.

Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'enflammer par la gêne. Au même moment, ils virent les Bowen avancer vers leurs places.

« Est-ce que vous voulez souhaiter bonne nuit aux jeunes, les enfants? demanda la mère.

-Oui », répondirent-ils en chœur.

Les jumeaux Wilhem et Phyllis ainsi que la petite fille, Cassy, firent la tournée des câlins et des bisous dégoulinants, puis repartirent.

Voyant que ses parents les raccompagnaient jusqu'à la sortie et qu'ils ne seraient plus là pour les surveiller, James se retourna vers Lily :

« C'est le moment, vas-y!

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ça serait moi? s'offusqua la rouquine.

-Parce que tu es habituée, justifia le jeune homme à lunettes.

-D'accord », siffla la jeune rousse entre ses dents, poussée plus par sa passion du tennis que par la pitoyable justification de James.

Quelques instants après que les Potter et les Bowen eurent pénétré dans la maison, Lily entra dans la demeure le plus tranquillement possible. Elle perçut les voix des adultes qui bavassaient au seuil de la porte d'entrée. Par chance, la porte du salon se trouvait dans une autre section de la maison et elle n'aurait pas à passer devant les Potter. À pas de souris, la jeune rousse emprunta le même couloir qu'elle avait franchi quelques instants plus tôt.

En prenant une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, Lily alluma la télévision et pressa rapidement la commande « mute ». Elle aperçut alors, en grand écran, le visage victorieux de Rafael Nadal. Un poids tomba dans son estomac et la rouquine eut à peine le temps de voir Federer dévasté qu'elle referma la télévision. Ça n'avait beau être qu'un jeu, elle se sentait désespérée pour son joueur préféré. La tête basse, elle regagna le patio, mais en chemin, tomba sur Isabelle Potter.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? questionna-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

-J'étais partie aux toilettes », répondit la rouquine sur un ton maussade.

La jeune fille semblait si désemparée que madame Potter n'osa pas insister.

Juste avant de revenir à table, Lily se concentra pour afficher le sourire parfaitement artificiel que sa mère lui avait appris. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle retenait de son éducation, c'est savoir feindre la bonne humeur, même dans les pires moments.

« Alors c'est combien? voulut immédiatement savoir James avant même que la rouquine ait le temps de s'asseoir.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini. Il se dispute encore le cinquième set. », mentit Lily pour ne pas avoir à subir les élans de joie du jeune homme.

James acquiesça et lança un regard d'envie vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on se prévoit une partie de tennis? proposa Sirius à nouveau.

-Si, bien sûr », approuva hâtivement Lily pour ne pas que Pétunia ait le temps de refuser.

La rouquine était bien heureuse d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux partenaires pour exercer son sport favori, puisque sa meilleure amie l'avait abandonnée et que Severus n'avait jamais touché une raquette de sa vie. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que son aînée affichait une mine décomposée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de jeudi vers une heure? suggéra le jeune homme aux yeux gris, je ne peux pas avant, car je travaille.

-C'est parfait, assura Lily

-C'est à voir », dit la jeune blonde au même moment.

Les deux sœurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Lily lança un regard suppliant à son aînée tandis que celle-ci lui envoya des éclairs par les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as autre chose de prévu, Pétunia? », questionna le jeune homme à lunette en fronçant les sourcils.

La mauvaise foi de la jeune blonde commençait à être perçue par les nouveaux voisins.

« Non, c'est bon pour jeudi », répondit-elle

Les adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard intrigué par son comportement.

Ressentant la question silencieuse peser sur ses épaules, Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de se trouver une excuse qui justifierait ses manières :

« Je suis désolée, mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué au tennis et j'ai peur d'être rouillée. »

Lily eut un sourire en coin à ce demi-mensonge. Il était vrai qu'il y avait bien longtemps que sa sœur n'avait pas joué, si on considérait le cours auquel leurs parents l'avait inscrite à huit ans. Depuis ce temps, Pétunia devait toucher à une raquette moins d'une fois par année.

« Ce n'est pas grave. La plupart des gens n'ont pas accès à un terrain intérieur l'hiver. C'est normal de devoir jouer quelques parties avant de se remettre dedans », voulut la rassurer James avec un sourire confiant.

Si Lily n'avait pas eu tant de retenue, elle se serait esclaffée jusqu'à avoir les côtes cassées, mais l'adolescente se contenta de s'étouffer dans sa gorgée de jus. La rouquine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer l'expression de leurs nouveaux voisins quand ils s'apercevraient que son aînée ne savait pas comment exécuter un simple service. La tournure que prenaient les évènements à cause des bobards de sa sœur commençait à devenir réellement amusante. Se faisant minuscule sur sa chaise, Pétunia afficha un air embêté.

« Exactement », approuva la jeune blonde en glissant les mots entre ses dents avec difficulté.

Un peu plus tard, les parents des Evans vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, jeunes filles », leur annonça Élizabeth.

Sans rechigner, les adolescentes se levèrent de table et saluèrent leurs nouvelles connaissances.

« Alors on se revoit jeudi », rappela Sirius avec un sourire charmant.

Tandis que Lily approuvait, Pétunia se crispa.

Les choses risquaient d'être assez comiques jeudi prochain, pensa la rouquine.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça? hurla pratiquement Pétunia

-Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui as menti, lui rappela Lily.

-Je voulais simplement bien paraître. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me lancer directement vers l'humiliation », riposta la jeune blonde en serrant les poings.

Le visage de l'aînée des Evans arborait une couleur cramoisie inquiétante. Une veine semblait battre de plus en plus fort sur sa tempe. Soudainement, Pétunia se mit à crier de rage et à taper des pieds pour libérer sa frustration. Par sécurité, la rouquine décida de reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas subir une attaque de la furie.

« Désolée », fit d'une petite voix coupable la jeune rousse.

C'était lundi matin et il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la partie organisée avec les nouveaux voisins. Hier soir, après le dîner, Pétunia était allée immédiatement dormir sans adresser un mot à sa petit sœur. L'adolescente aux yeux bleus avait attendu sagement que son père aille travailler et que sa mère soit partie faire des courses pour déverser sa colère sur Lily.

« Tu as bien raison d'être désolée, grogna la jeune blonde.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'enseigner des bases que tu ignores avant jeudi, lui proposa gentiment la rouquine.

-Oui, bien sûr, en trois jours, je vais devenir une joueuse hors pair, lança Pétunia sur un ton ironique.

-Si on pratique au moins deux heures à chaque journée, tu vas t'améliorer en peu de temps. Puis, tu en as déjà fait quand tu étais jeune, alors tu sais au moins comment tenir une raquette », l'encouragea Lily en tentant un sourire confiant.

Son aînée continuait de la fixer avec un regard noir, puis peu à peu, son expression changea pour redevenir plus calme.

« D'accord, j'accepte. », acquiesça finalement Pétunia.

La réponse soulagea Lily, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à apaiser sa sœur.

« Mais il faudra que j'aille m'acheter une tenue de tennis, ajouta ensuite la jeune blonde en réfléchissant.

-Voyons, Pet'! Ce ne sera que pour une seule fois.

-Ce serait une fois de trop et puis, peut-être qu'on jouera d'autres parties avec eux.

-As-tu vraiment l'intention de te mettre au tennis?, demanda Lily, un sourcil relevé pour témoigner de son scepticisme.

-Pourquoi pas? », répliqua Pétunia en haussant des épaules.

Même si plein de raisons vinrent à l'esprit de la rouquine à cet instant, elle eut la sagesse de ne rien répondre et se contenta de regarder son aînée avec un peu de méfiance.


	4. Chapitre 4: Match de tennis

Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et un encore plus gros merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews! C'est très gentil de votre part!

Au fait, je me demandais, est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos reviews du dernier chapitre? ... -_-'' Je suis un peu pitoyable, je le sais, mais vu que je ne réponds pas toujours sur le coup...bien j'ai oublié....

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Luna_(tique)_

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 4**

**Match de tennis**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Allez Pétunia, je suis sûre que tu es capable! »

L'adolescente aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas à l'encouragement de sa sœur et se contenta de se replacer en position pour recevoir le projectile. Alors que Pétunia reprenait son souffle, Lily fit rebondir quelques fois la balle sur le sol.

« Est-ce que tu es prête? », questionna la jeune rousse.

Son aînée se contenta d'hocher la tête brièvement. La rouquine commençait à soupçonner sa sœur de ne plus avoir le souffle pour lui répondre. Pour la ménager, elle lui fit un service facile à renvoyer. Lily échangea quelques coups ainsi avec sa sœur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci projette la balle de l'autre côté de la clôture.

« Ce n'est pas grave Pet', je vais la chercher », la rassura la jeune rousse en se dirigeant vers la sortie du terrain.

Pétunia profita du répit pour s'effondrer sur un banc. L'adolescente essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front puis fit glisser ses mains moites contre son bermuda rose bonbon. Elle soupira en pensant à la mine poisseuse qu'elle devait afficher. Qui avait osé déclarer que le sport rendait belle? Pétunia n'était pas une adepte des exercices physiques et gardait sa taille en ingérant pratiquement que des salades.

En levant la tête, la jeune blonde aperçut une automobile d'un blanc immaculé se garer dans le stationnement du parc. Le véhicule lui fit une impression de déjà-vu. En plissant les yeux, l'adolescente tenta d'identifier où elle avait déjà aperçu cette voiture. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit la propriétaire de l'automobile en sortir qu'elle réalisa pourquoi le véhicule lui était familier.

Lâchant sa raquette sur le sol, Pétunia se leva d'un bond et sortit du terrain de tennis à la course pour rejoindre la fille de la voiture blanche.

« Jennie! » s'écria la blonde en sautant dans les bras de la conductrice.

La dénommée Jennifer ou Jennie pour les plus intimes se trouvait à être la meilleure amie de Pétunia. Elle possédait une taille de guêpe et une chevelure d'ébène toujours bouclée artificiellement.

Après avoir vu son aînée passer en coup de vent, Lily avait décidé de suivre cette dernière d'un pas méfiant. Elle voyait de loin sa sœur qui pépiait à gorge déployée avec Jennifer. À l'instant où Pétunia rentrait en contact avec son amie, c'était comme si sa raison se dégradait pour ne plus laisser qu'une sottise méprisante.

« Bonjour Jennifer, salua la rouquine d'une voix grinçante.

-Hello Lily », répondit l'autre en ajoutant à sa réplique un sourire trop blanc pour être vrai.

Il y a avait une mésentente innée entre Lily et Jennifer. Elles étaient façonnées de personnalités trop opposées, marchaient sur des ondes trop éloignées, dégageaient une attitude qui les irritait une et l'autre sans qu'aucune n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Pétunia à Jennifer, en ignorant l'animosité qui régnait entre sa meilleure amie et sa petite sœur.

-J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, expliqua la fille aux yeux corbeau, alors je me demandais si tu serais prête pour venir magasiner maintenant.

-Bien sûr! », approuva la jeune blonde d'une voix excitée en claquant des mains.

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elles jouaient et que Pétunia était loin de s'être pratiquée assez. Le tennis n'avait aucune chance de triompher contre une séance d'achats entre filles. La rouquine laissa donc filer son aînée sans se plaindre.

« Il faut que je passe à la maison pour me changer, est-ce que tu veux qu'on te fasse un transport? », proposa gentiment Pétunia

Lily faillit acquiescer, mais en tombant sur le visage insolent de Jennifer qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête, elle hésita. Face au dédain qui dégoulinait du regard de l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, Lily se sentait ridicule dans ses vêtements de sport trop larges. Ses lunettes de soleil lui permettaient de lancer un regard assassin à la meilleure amie de sa sœur sans que personne ne le remarque.

La rouquine renfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête et répondit :

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais marcher. »

Les adolescentes partirent sans insister laissant Lily à elle-même. Frustrée par la superficialité de son aînée, la jeune rousse lâcha sa colère sur la balle entre ses mains. Elle la pressa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses jointures perdent toute couleur. La balle ne se plaignait pas, se renfonçant à peine.

Soufflant profondément, Lily reprit son calme et alla ranger son matériel de tennis. Elle dut faire le tour du terrain pour récolter quelques balles perdues et serra minutieusement sa raquette et celle de sa sœur. La rouquine appuya la bandoulière du sac sur son épaule et prit le chemin de la maison.

Le trajet ne prenait qu'une dizaine de minutes à pied, mais le temps semblait s'allonger à cause du soleil qui plombait de mille feux sur elle. Son bagage s'alourdissait à chaque pas se frottant inconfortablement contre sa hanche. Lorsqu'elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur le bout de son nez, Lily regretta d'avoir refusé l'offre de sa sœur.

Le soulagement fut énorme lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant sa maison. La jeune rousse allait virer vers l'entrée de sa demeure lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Surprise, la rouquine eut un sursaut et se retourna à toute vitesse.

« Désolée, Lily, je ne voulais pas te faire peur », s'excusa Isabelle Potter de l'autre côté de la rue.

La femme portait un grand chapeau de paille et des gants de jardinage salis par la terre. En se rapprochant de son interlocutrice, la rouquine aperçut une tache noire sur la joue de la dame. Cela lui donnait un faux air enfantin, comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine qui s'était amusée dans la boue. Lily remarqua à cet instant que la dame possédait les mêmes yeux rieurs que son fils.

« C'est bon, j'étais dans la lune, rassura la jeune rousse.

-Est-ce que tu viens d'aller jouer au tennis? », interrogea madame Potter.

Lily s'étonna du ton de la femme, doux et chaleureux. À travers les lèvres de sa mère, la question n'aurait été que simple politesse, mais la voix d'Isabelle dépassait ce stade. Elle y décela un intérêt teinté d'une véritable curiosité.

« Oui, avec ma sœur, raconta la rouquine.

-Je viens de la voir. Elle a fait un arrêt éclair chez vous pour repartir ensuite.

-Elle est partie magasiner avec une amie.

-Et tu voulais faire le trajet à pied? », lui demanda Isabelle avec un sourire.

Lily acquiesça tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher la rougeur qui trahissait sa gêne.

« Tu es courageuse, ma chère, surtout par cette chaleur », la complimenta la femme en essuyant son front avec le revers de sa main.

La rouquine sourit timidement en se demandant s'il était maintenant poli de fuir chez elle, pour pouvoir enfin déposer le sac qui pesait sur son épaule.

« J'allais justement prendre une pause. Est-ce que tu veux prendre le thé avec moi? », lui proposa affablement Isabelle.

Le visage de Lily perlait de gouttes de sueur qu'elle ne cessait d'essuyer avec ses mains, ses vêtements mouillés par sa propre humidité s'agglutinaient contre les parcelles de sa peau et elle sentait ses cheveux emmêlés comme jamais sous sa casquette qui lui pressait la tête. La rouquine n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : refuser l'offre et prendre une douche froide, voire glaciale.

« Avec plaisir », répondit-elle.

Lily n'osait pas décliner l'invitation de peur de froisser madame Potter. Elle craignait de mal paraître si elle disait non.

La rouquine suivit donc Isabelle dans la demeure où elle put enfin se débarrasser de son sac pesant à l'entrée. Dès le premier pas dans la maison, la fraîcheur de l'air climatisé caressa agréablement ses joues humides. Lily enleva sa casquette et ses lunettes qui perdaient convenance et utilité à l'intérieur. En passant devant une glace, elle remarqua avec horreur que ses cheveux vagabondaient dans tous les sens. D'une main, la jeune rousse tenta de replacer ses mèches sommairement tout en suivant son hôtesse.

Isabelle la mena à leur cuisine où elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur noir pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

« J'ai une bien meilleure idée que du thé, proposa la femme aux yeux bleus, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une limonade maison? »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle sortit une cruche remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre contenant quelques tranches de citron.

« Oui, merci! », acquiesça Lily avec enthousiasme en pensant au bien que lui ferait une boisson froide.

Dans la cuisine, il y avait une table en demi-lune longée d'une banquette. L'installation était enfoncée dans le mur et entourée d'une baie vitrée.

« Tu peux t'asseoir », lui permit madame Potter en remarquant que la jeune fille restait timidement debout.

Isabelle leur servit leur verre et s'assit en face de Lily. La rouquine se sentait totalement intimidée face à la femme, car elle n'avait jamais réellement eut à maintenir une longue conversation avec un adulte.

La jeune rousse avala tranquillement sa limonade en songeant que même si son goût était délicieux, ça ne valait pas un thé glacé. La rouquine avait une dépendance malsaine au thé glacé, surtout lors des périodes de grosses chaleurs.

Sa nouvelle voisine commença à lui parler de son déménagement et de certaines péripéties à caractère comique. Finalement, Isabelle s'avéra si bavarde que Lily n'eut qu'à glisser quelques mots ici et là et à profiter du succulent breuvage.

Alors qu'elle était en train de lui raconter qu'ils s'étaient mélangés dans l'inscription de certaines boîtes de carton, la rouquine entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Allo! », s'écria une voix grave que Lily identifia comme étant celle de James.

Il y eut le bruit d'objets qu'on lançait sur le sol, suivi de pas de marche. Ensuite, la figure du jeune ébouriffé apparut dans la cuisine. Contrairement au dîner où il avait semblé déborder de gaité, James arborait à l'instant une mine plus renfrognée.

« Bonjour Jay, le salua sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que la voisine fait ici? », interrogea l'adolescent à lunette en dévisageant la rouquine.

Son ton était étrangement irrité, son attitude tremblait d'agacement. Lily se sentit toute petite sur sa chaise et espéra disparaître à l'instant. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'elle faisait figure d'intrus. La jeune rousse n'avait tout de même pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait déranger à ce point par sa simple présence. Elle trouva les agissements du jeune homme très insolents.

« James! Un peu de manière! », lui reprocha Isabelle.

Indifférent au discours de sa maternelle, le jeune homme haussa les épaules en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Au lieu de riposter comme la mère de Lily aurait fait, Isabelle se contenta de pincer les lèvres en roulant des yeux. La jeune rousse fut étonnée du peu d'autorité que madame Potter semblait exercer sur la désinvolture de son fils.

James sortit la cruche de limonade et regarda son contenu d'un air mécontent :

« Qui est-ce qui a…, commença-t-il à demander, mais sa réponse vint immédiatement en posant son regard sur les verres posés sur la table.

-Vous avez pris ma limonade, s'offusqua le jeune homme en pointant sa cruche à moitié vide.

-Ce n'est pas la tienne, grogna Isabelle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais je l'ai fait, répliqua-t-il en remettant le pot de jus dans le réfrigérateur sans même s'en servir.

-James! », vociféra la femme en faisant des gros yeux à son fils.

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir furieux et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine en cognant des talons.

Lily était restée bouche bée devant la scène de ménage qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. L'attitude gâtée et égoïste de James la surprit, car elle avait trouvé sa compagnie particulièrement agréable à la soirée, même s'il prenait pour un joueur de tennis qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur. Toute sa politesse et sa bienséance s'étaient envolées d'un seul coup.

Mal à l'aise, Lily se dépêcha de finir sa limonade et prit congé de madame Potter qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Cette dernière l'invita à revenir de nouveau et la rouquine acquiesça en espérant que cela ne se réalise pas.

Enfin sortie de la demeure, Lily accueillit avec soulagement la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur.

« Je suppose que c'est ma mère qui t'a invitée », fit la voix de James qui était assis sur le perron, le dos contre le mur.

Prise par surprise, la rouquine sursauta légèrement et se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme. Il semblait s'être calmé, mâchonnant tranquillement un long brin d'herbe.

« Oui », répondit sèchement la jeune rousse pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent à lunette échappèrent un demi-sourire.

« Elle invite toutes personnes qui sont dans un rayon de moins de quinze mètres d'elle. Fais attention. », l'avertit James, le regard moqueur.

Feignant l'indifférence, Lily haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Mentalement, elle notait cette donnée pour pouvoir, à l'avenir, éviter poliment les invitations d'Élizabeth.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu as su qui a gagné le Wimbledon? », demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

La rouquine grinça des dents et serra les poings fermement. Au même moment, James mimait le nom de Nadal avec ses lèvres.

« Oui et c'est un désastre, clama-t-elle carrément.

-Voyons, ce n'est qu'un jeu. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie et sa bouche se tordait en une mine moqueuse. L'adolescent à lunettes était loin du comportement maussade qu'il avait arboré quelques temps auparavant.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle, Potter », vociféra Lily en soulignant son nom d'une hausse de tonalité.

Ne voulant plus rien entendre des propos du jeune homme, la rouquine le quitta pour de bon d'un pas rapide et furieux. Il n'était pas obligé de tourner le couteau dans la plaie ainsi, pensa-t-elle.

Arrivée chez elle, Lily se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rafraîchissante. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse de l'eau qui délogeait enfin la sueur qui encrassait sa peau. Alors que la rouquine profitait tranquillement de son moment de répit, la sonnette de la porte vint brusquement la sortir de sa transe.

Grognant de mécontentement, la jeune rousse songea à ne pas aller répondre, mais la voix autoritaire de la politesse incrustée en elle lui empêcha cette paresse. Lily sortit de sa douche mouillant à grosses gouttes la céramique du plancher. Elle s'essuya rapidement puis s'enroula dans la serviette. Trop pudique pour se présenter ainsi, la rouquine courut vers sa chambre pour tronquer le bout de tissu pour une robe de chambre.

Le doigt pesant, la personne à la porte continuait de sonner. Le bruit semblait de plus en plus insistant. Stressée par le son, Lily enfila rapidement son peignoir émeraude et maugréa en réalisant qu'il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. C'était une nouvelle robe de chambre que sa mère lui avait achetée pour l'été. Même s'il était parfaitement opaque, le tissu était si léger que la rouquine avait l'impression de ne rien porter. S'en contenant, Lily alla finalement ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Lily, fit James s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le cadre de porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? », questionna la rouquine sans prendre la peine de faire la moindre salutation.

Elle avait lancé sa question sur le même ton irrité qu'il avait employé chez lui lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue. L'adolescent à lunettes ne répliqua pas tout de suite et elle sentit ses yeux la parcourir du bout des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Gênée du regard scrutateur du jeune homme, Lily resserra chastement sa robe de chambre. La rouquine claqua de la langue impatiemment pour l'inciter à lui répondre.

« Désolée de te déranger, mais tu as oublié ton sac de tennis, émit-il finalement en le lui tendant.

-Oh merci », dit Lily d'une voix gênée, se sentant coupable d'avoir été si agressive alors qu'il lui rendait service.

Embarrassée dans ses mouvements par sa robe de chambre, la rouquine n'osa pas empoigner le sac. Ses mains étaient occupées à tenir fermement les pans de son vêtement.

« Tu peux le mettre là », indiqua-t-elle à James en pointant le plancher du vestibule.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'exécuta et n'eut même pas l'audace de souligner la pudeur excessive de l'adolescente.

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à une récompense pour t'avoir courageusement ramené ton sac? », demanda James, moqueur, en tendant innocemment la joue.

Les sourcils flamboyants de Lily se froncèrent instantanément et le peu d'estime que le jeune homme avait gagné en lui rendant service s'envola aussitôt. Il lui lançait sa demande par pure raillerie; elle le devinait par ses yeux rieurs.

Entrant dans son jeu pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, la rouquine se mit sur le bout des pieds et alla poser ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme. À la dernière seconde, James décida de retourner sa tête, de sorte que sa bouche arriva vis-à-vis celle de Lily. D'un réflexe aiguisé, cette dernière arrêta son élan aussitôt. Il avait à peine un centimètre qui séparait leurs lèvres, mais, rapidement, la rouquine éloigna sa figure de celle du jeune homme.

Rageant, Lily s'apercevait bien qu'il la gênait pour se moquer d'elle. Le mouvement précipité de James n'avait pour intention que de l'intimider, car, étant homosexuel, il ne ressentirait même pas une once de plaisir à ce rapprochement.

« Si j'étais impolie, je t'enverrais te faire voir, mais puisque je suis polie, je vais m'abstenir de commentaire, tonna la rouquine, maintenant va-t-en, Potter! »

D'un air autoritaire, Lily lui pointa la sortie en gardant ses sourcils bien plissés. Elle laissait transparaître toute sa colère sur sa physionomie pour que l'adolescent n'ait aucun indice que, quelque part, il avait réussi à la déstabiliser.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée », soupira tout doucement James, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Lily ne comprit pas sa dernière remarque, mais ne chercha même pas à en savoir plus. Elle referma la porte avec conviction, malgré l'abattement qui avait semblé prendre place dans les yeux bleus de James.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Pétunia passa minutieusement ses mains sur son habit pour lisser le tissu. La jeune blonde se regarda attentivement dans le miroir sur tous les angles possibles. Sortant légèrement la langue pour mieux se concentrer, l'adolescente replaça quelques mèches de cheveux dans sa coiffure.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma tenue? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers sa petite sœur.

-C'est parfait », approuva Lily en pianotant impatiemment sur la ganse de son sac.

La nouvelle robe de tennis de Pétunia possédait les teintes du lilas et se maintenaient sur elle par des bretelles noires croisées dans le dos. La brève longueur de la jupette permettait amplement de mettre ses longues jambes en valeur.

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes que l'aînée des Evans se mirait dans la glace et Lily se retenait difficilement de lâcher un soupir d'énervement. Heureusement pour elle, son flegme ne fut pas ébranlé, car la sonnette retentit dans la maison avant que la rouquine n'eut montré le moindre signe d'impétuosité.

Les filles descendirent prestement au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'elles entendaient leurs parents ouvrirent aux voisins. Une boule de nervosité tomba dans l'estomac de Lily lorsqu'elle aperçut James. Elle se remémorait avec amertume le comportement grossier du jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt.

Malgré tout, celui-ci la salua le plus naturellement du monde. Intriguée, la rouquine réalisa qu'il était redevenu le garçon charmant qu'elle avait connu au dîner chez lui.

« Est-ce que vous préférez qu'on prenne ma voiture ou qu'on y aille à pied? questionna Sirius en pointant l'automobile rouge garée dans l'entrée des Potter.

-La voiture », affirma Pétunia sans hésitation, ne laissant aucunement le temps à sa sœur de s'exprimer.

Le regard admirateur de l'adolescente sur le véhicule écarlate était presque indécent. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas hâtif et passa délicatement sa main sur le métal chaud du toit de l'automobile.

« Belle bagnole! », ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Fier comme un paon, Sirius la remercia en lui offrant un sourire scintillant. Poliment, il leur ouvrit la porte du côté passager et déplaça le siège avant pour que deux personnes puissent aller sur la banquette arrière.

« Qui est-ce qui s'assit en arrière? », demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en posant un regard insistant sur James.

L'adolescent à lunettes leva également les yeux vers Sirius et les deux se jaugeaient en silence.

« Mais ma place a toujours été à l'avant, plaida James, geignant comme un enfant.

-Voyons Jay, il faut que tu sois poli et que tu laisses ta place à une demoiselle. »

Vaincu, James haussa les épaules comme si cette histoire l'indifférait et entra à l'intérieur de la voiture. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que James devait être un amant particulièrement jaloux s'il ne voulait même pas laisser sa place près de Sirius à une fille.

« Je veux être en avant », avoua Pétunia en se retournant vers la rouquine.

Elle affichait un large sourire comme si cette idée était particulièrement excitante.

« Sans problème », lâcha la jeune rousse, un sourcil relevé comme témoin d'un subtil sarcasme.

Mais la finesse de son ironie passa à des mètres au-dessus de la tête de Pétunia, qui prit le siège avant sans aucun remords. La rouquine se sentait inconfortable face à l'idée d'être au côté de James. Le jeune homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait de la difficulté à saisir sa personnalité, si charmante parfois et si odieuse d'autres fois.

Durant le trajet, Lily se concentra surtout sur la fenêtre et le paysage. D'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait Sirius qui parlait de son automobile à Pétunia. Celle-ci ne comprenait essentiellement rien de ce que le garçon lui racontait, mais elle hochait tout de même la tête comme si elle approuvait tous ses propos. Parfois, l'adolescente aux yeux bleus sortait un sifflement admiratif, bien qu'elle ne sache même pas ce qu'elle devait tant admirer de ce véhicule à part son design.

Lasse de fixer les maisons qui défilaient, la rouquine se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers son nouveau voisin. Ce dernier l'observait effrontément sans discrétion. Sentant ses yeux peser sur elle, Lily se sentit particulièrement embarrassée. Elle lui envoya un regard agacé pour qu'il cesse de la dévisager ainsi. Pour toute réponse, James se contenta de lui faire un sourire amusé. Confuse, la jeune rousse mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et retourna à sa fenêtre.

« Terminus! », s'écria joyeusement Sirius en se stationnant au parc.

Le groupe sortit de l'automobile rouge et s'installa sur un terrain de tennis.

« Pour les équipes, il faudrait mettre une fille et un gars ensemble, suggéra James.

-Oui, bonne idée! Il suffit de mettre le plus expérimenté avec la moins expérimentée, ajouta Sirius.

-Alors puisque, je suis le meilleur, je vais me mettre avec Lily, dit le jeune homme à lunettes.

-Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les trois autres d'une même voix, mais pour des raisons différentes.

-Je suis bien meilleur que toi, se vanta Sirius en jouant fièrement avec une balle dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi la meilleure entre ma sœur et moi? grogna Lily, insultée qu'on la sous-estime.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi la meilleure? » demanda Pétunia d'une toute petite voix.

James fut hébété par tant d'oppositions face à sa réplique. Il ignora les sœurs Evans et se retourna vers Sirius.

« Sir', je te bats pratiquement toujours.

-C'est simplement que je te laisse des chances, riposta celui-ci, peu convaincant.

-Sirius!

-Bon d'accord, tu es meilleur que moi », admit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, la rouquine se mordait la langue pour ne pas s'énerver contre James. Il fonctionnait par préjugés pour croire qu'elle était moins douée! Même si Pétunia avait l'air plus professionnel qu'elle dans sa nouvelle robe, Lily ne voyait pas en quoi une tenue décidait du talent et de l'expérience. Son polo blanc et ses shorts noirs lui suffisaient amplement.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce j'aurais l'air moins compétente que ma sœur? », répéta-t-elle à l'adolescent à lunettes en claquant chaque mot dans les airs.

James porta enfin son attention vers la jeune fille en arborant une mine troublée.

« Bien, je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il, en se grattant la tête par gêne.

-Justement! Tu ne sais pas, Potter! Alors pas besoin de nous énerver avec tes idées préconçues!

-Mais c'était qu'une impression », dit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés pour tenter de se justifier, alors qu'au même moment, Sirius lâchait un sifflement impressionné par la tirade de la rouquine.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et se dirigea furieusement vers un des côtés du terrain. Le dos tourné, elle ne put remarquer le petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de James.

« Alors Sirius, à ce qu'il paraît, tu es mon partenaire, alors viens, ordonna la rouquine un peu abruptement.

-Oui, capitaine », se moqua celui-ci en exécutant un mouvement militaire.

Cela fit rire James et Pétunia et même Lily dut se retenir pour ne pas les suivre. Elle jeta un faux regard noir au jeune homme aux yeux gris et ce dernier lui répondit par un charmant sourire d'excuse. Finalement, les jeunes joueurs se placèrent sur leur moitié de terrain.

« Qui est-ce qui commence avec le service? », questionna Pétunia d'une voix confiante.

Lily voyait que sous cette assurance, son aînée tremblait de nervosité. La jeune blonde martelait systématiquement ses doigts sur le manche de sa raquette. Finalement, la rouquine ne trouvait aucun plaisir à voir sa sœur prête à se faire humilier ainsi. Elle se promit de ne lui envoyer que des coups faciles.

« On peut bien vous le laisser », proposa James dans un geste de gentillesse.

Malgré toute la bonne intention du geste, Lily ne vit pas la suggestion sur un bon angle.

« On n'a nullement besoin que vous nous laissez des chances, dit-elle, commencez avec le service! »

Outré, James sortit une balle de ses poches et se mit en place pour exécuter son service sans discuter. Juste avant de frapper, il lança un regard de défi à Lily. Celle-ci ne cilla même pas et se concentra à recevoir le coup.

Dès le service réalisé, la jeune rousse comprit immédiatement que James était loin d'en être à sa première partie. Il cognait avec force et précision. Les réflexes bien aiguisés et rapide sur ses jambes, Lily arriva tout de même à renvoyer la balle. À peine quelques échanges plus tard, Pétunia rata la balle.

« Hourra! », hurla Sirius en levant son poing vers le ciel.

Excité comme un enfant, il s'approcha ensuite de sa partenaire pour lui taper dans la main

« Si tu fais ça à chaque fois, ça va être long », maugréa James de l'autre côté du filet.

Le jeune homme à lunettes semblait vexé que la rouquine ait réussi à répondre à son service. Lily se réjouissait à l'idée que son nouveau voisin se rende compte qu'il avait sous-estimé son expérience. Elle prendrait plaisir durant la partie à viser tout droit dans son orgueil.

Suite à la réplique de James, Sirius se tint plus tranquille et se contenta de taper silencieusement dans la main de sa coéquipière lorsqu'il gagnait un point. La partie continua à travers le bruit de la balle qui rebondissait, les chamailleries enfantines entre les deux garçons et les cris d'effort que Lily lançait parfois.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça très sexy les filles au tennis qui sortent des cris », avoua James à Lily en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Il lui avait lancé la réplique dans un murmure alors qu'elle se tenait tout près du filet. Fier de sa propre blague, le jeune homme lâcha ensuite un grand rire franc. Serrant les dents par rage, Lily tourna les talons sans adresser un mot à l'adolescent à lunettes.

« Donne-moi la balle », ordonna la rouquine à Sirius qui devait faire le service.

Particulièrement amusé par la situation, ce dernier n'hésita pas un instant et laissa sa place à sa partenaire.

« Défonce-lui la tronche », chuchota le jeune homme aux yeux gris à l'oreille de Lily.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la rouquine alors que James fronçait ses sourcils sous une mine à la fois confuse et contrariée.

« Ce n'est pas à ton tour, Lily, contesta leur adversaire aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter? Tu as peur? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton défi.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Sirius se mit à imiter puérilement la poule.

« Absolument pas », affirma James en appuyant chaque syllabe.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se positionna pour la réception, pliant légèrement les genoux. Lily fit rebondir quelques fois la balle contre le sol se concentrant sur son lancé alors que James faisait tourner machinalement sa raquette entre ses mains. La force des services n'était pas le meilleur atout de la rouquine, mais cette fois, elle se jura d'y mettre toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour son nouveau voisin.

Le coup partit enfin franchissant l'air comme un éclair et la balle rebondit sur la ligne. James bondit comme un chat pour la frapper, mais sa mauvaise position due au manque de temps lui fit rater son envoie. La balle fut projetée dans le filet.

Bouffie d'orgueil et mature comme un enfant, Lily lui tira la langue alors que le pauvre jeune homme affichait un air abattu. Pétunia avait suivi l'échange des yeux et se contenta d'offrir un sourire désolé à son coéquipier. Son souffle court brûlait ses poumons et elle commençait à trouver le jeu plutôt ennuyant.

Les adolescents firent un set qui fut gagné par Sirius et Lily. Ceux-ci se complétaient bien dans leur jeu, alors que de l'autre côté du filet, James devait travailler pour deux. Il n'avait pas fallu grand temps pour que les jeunes hommes réalisent que Pétunia n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Lily faisait des efforts pour aider son aînée, mais son partenaire exploitait les failles de Pétunia sans remords.

Suite à leur gain de set, Sirius courut vers Lily en hurlant de joie. Il la prit dans se bras, la souleva légèrement dans les airs et la fit tournoyer.

« Tu m'étouffes, maugréa la rouquine en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme.

-Désolé, Lily, mais c'est rare que je gagne contre James, avoua l'adolescent aux yeux gris au arborant un large sourire, alors j'en profite au maximum.

-Il nous reste encore un set à gagner avant d'avoir le match, lui rappela sagement la rouquine.

-Mais avec une partenaire aussi merveilleuse, je suis sur qu'on va y arriver », affirma Sirius

En riant, Lily marcha vers le banc où James les fixait d'un air contrarié. Une idée malicieuse vint s'insinuer dans l'esprit de la rouquine, une idée qui permettrait d'embêter encore plus le jeune homme à lunettes. Après quelques hésitations, la jeune rousse décida d'exécuter sa pensée, même si elle la savait un peu dépravée.

« Très contente de t'avoir également comme coéquipier », fit Lily à l'adresse de Sirius en tapant les fesses de ce dernier avec sa raquette.

Surpris sur le coup, l'adolescent aux yeux gris se retourna vers la rouquine d'un air franchement amusé. Celle-ci n'y porta aucune attention, car ses yeux étaient occupés à observer la réaction de James. Étonné par le mouvement de la jeune rousse, l'adolescent à lunettes échappa maladroitement sa raquette sur le sol alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient.

« Ça va, Potter? questionna innocemment Lily.

Ce dernier sortit de son ahurissement puis ses lèvres se pincèrent pour démontrer son mécontentement.

« Ouais », grinça-t-il tout en ramassant sa raquette.

La jeune rousse jubilait intérieurement de pouvoir faire enrager James si facilement, car il était possessif envers Sirius.

« Je suis désolée, James, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée », s'excusa Pétunia, trop concentrée à reprendre sa respiration pour saisir la scène qui s'était passée sous ses yeux.

Lily dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer qu'au contraire, la jeune blonde était dans une de ses bonnes journées, si ce n'était pas sa meilleure performance à vie. La rouquine s'abstint, car après tout, elle se sentait mal à l'aise pour son aînée.

« Ça arrive à tout le monde. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas joué après tout », la consola l'adolescent à lunettes en haussant les épaules.

La jeune blonde lui répondit par un sourire plein de gratitude pour cette compréhension. Malgré cette douce réplique de la part de James, Lily se doutait bien que les garçons n'étaient pas dupes à ce point. Ils continuaient à embarquer dans les mensonges de Pétunia par galanterie.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues? », interrogea James à l'adresse de la rouquine.

Avant de répondre, Lily jaugea le jeune homme du regard. Elle se surprit d'y déceler la même étincelle d'intérêt qu'elle avait perçu dans les yeux bleus d'Isabelle Potter. Cette curiosité pour les autres que manifestaient les Potter les rendait agréable de compagnie, car on se sentait facilement important à leur côté.

« J'ai commencé lorsque j'avais à peu près cinq ans, informa la rouquine.

-Alors si tu t'y étais mise, tu aurais pu devenir la nouvelle Sharapova, plaisanta Sirius.

-Pet' a plus le physique pour ça que moi, se railla elle-même Lily.

-Mais tu as plus la passion et le talent », la complimenta James.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés lui lança un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais Lily ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre la couleur de ses cheveux. La rouquine se sentait confuse face à la réplique. D'une part, les éloges inattendus de son nouveau voisin lui plaisaient, mais d'autre part, l'idée qu'il approuve qu'elle soit moins belle que sa sœur la dépitait un peu. C'était une donnée que la rouquine connaissait, mais elle n'était jamais agréable à se remémorer. Elle aurait espérer qu'un des garçons s'oppose à son apitoiement d'elle-même.

Suite à ses compliments, James se retourna vers l'aînée des Evans :

« C'est sans offense Pétunia. »

Celle-ci leva la main pour signifier qu'elle s'avouait vaincue à ce sujet.

« Tu joues bien aussi », avoua Lily à James d'un ton trop sec pour être flatteur.

La jeune rousse n'avait pas voulu mettre tant de frustration dans sa voix, mais elle se sentait blessée. L'adolescent à lunettes ne comprit pas cette soudaine colère, alors qu'il avait voulu faire la paix.

Mal à l'aise, Lily laissa les autres continuer à parler alors qu'elle traversait ses pensées pour monter jusqu'à la lune. Elle sursauta quasiment lorsque Sirius s'exclama que leur pause était terminée.

Les adolescents continuèrent à jouer un dernier set qui fut encore une fois gagné par Sirius et Lily. Plus ça allait, plus Pétunia devenait lamentable. Elle manquait ses services et laissait passer quelques coups faciles pour éviter de trop courir. Malgré l'inévitable défaite, James se montra très patient avec la jeune blonde et il continua tout de même à l'encourager. De l'autre côté du filet, Sirius était totalement euphorique. À la dernière manche, il hurla de joie à chaque point gagné. Au point de match, il se mit à jouer de la guitare avec sa raquette, ce qui rendit Lily hilare.

« Bon sang, calme-toi Sirius », grogna James.

Celui-ci n'écouta pas un mot de ce que son compagnon lui ordonna et continua à fanfaronner. Déconcentrée par son coéquipier, la rouquine exécuta un service assez faible, mais découragé, James cogna la balle directement contre le sol à ses pieds. Le projectile fit un grand bond dans les airs avant d'atterir ailleurs sur le terrain. Dès le coup lancé, Sirius s'agenouilla au pied de Lily et la salua comme un croyant fait avec son dieu.

« Je t'adore! Tu es la meilleure! Ô grande Lily! », fit-il en prenant un air admiratif.

La rouquine éclata de rire en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Lève-toi, Sirius, c'est ridicule, gronda James, au filet.

-Est-ce que tu serais mauvais perdant, Potter? » demanda Lily avec un sourire légèrement crâneur.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme à lunettes pour lui faire face.

« Absolument pas, mais Sirius est un sacré mauvais gagnant », maugréa-t-il.

En effet, ce dernier s'époumonait maintenant à chanter le vieux succès de Queen « We are the champions ».

« Sincèrement, ce fut un bon match », dit tout de même James en tendant poliment la main à Lily.

La rouquine répondit à son geste en offrant à l'adolescent à lunettes un sourire sincère. Lily sentit la moiteur de ses doigts frotter contre la chaleur de la paume du garçon. Gênée, la jeune rousse réalisa qu'il ne devait pas être agréable de toucher la sueur de sa main. Elle voulut la retirer rapidement, mais James l'empoignait avec force. Il détaillait son visage en continuant de secouer bêtement son bras.

« Hum, Potter! », l'appela Lily.

Sortant de sa transe, James la lâcha soudainement et n'osa pas lui adresser un regard de plus. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers Sirius pour le féliciter. Confuse, la rouquine alla vers sa sœur qui s'était effondrée sur le banc en attendant les autres.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as survécu? questionna la cadette des Evans.

-Une chance qu'ils sont beaux à regarder, car je serais morte d'ennui sinon. Que c'était long! se contenta de répondre Pétunia en avalant une gorgée d'eau d'une bouteille assortie à sa tenue.

-Voyons, ça n'a duré que deux sets. Il y aurait pu en avoir un troisième.

-Ah bon?! », s'exclama la jeune blonde sur un ton scandalisé.

À l'expression de son aînée, Lily se tordit de rire. Elle en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux, si elles n'avaient pas été rejointes par les garçons. La rouquine se calma un peu et reprit sa respiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle? interrogea Sirius, prêt à rire également.

-Rien de bien important, lui répondit Pétunia sur un ton qui interdisait toute riposte.

-D'accord », fit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, même si une lueur de curiosité flottait dans ses yeux.

Lily remarqua que James se tenait tranquillement en arrière, le visage fermé de toute expression. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper.

« On pensait prévoir un autre match avec vous, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? suggéra Sirius joyeusement.

-Avec plaisir, répondit rapidement Lily, surtout si je suis avec mon partenaire préféré! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle leva la main avec entrain pour la taper contre celle de Sirius.

Sa sœur ne fit aucun commentaire à haute voix, mais la rouquine vit clairement Pétunia se crisper à cette nouvelle invitation. La jeune blonde ne semblait réellement pas ravie à l'idée de jouer un autre match.


	5. Chapitre 5: Évite le

Bonjours tous! ^^

Je voulais vous remercier des reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je remercie aussi ceux qui me mettent dans leur histoires favorites ou en story alert! Ça fait toujours très plaisir!

J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre!!

Bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 5**

**Évite-le**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pourquoi tu rejoues avec eux, si tu les trouves si idiots », avoua Severus en posant ses coudes sur la table de bois.

Lily laissa vagabonder son regard dans le parc en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'adossait contre le rebord de la table allongeant ses jambes vers le sol. Les adolescents traînaient dans le parc près du bloc appartement de Severus, car le père de ce dernier était chez lui. Le jeune homme exécrait Tobias Rogue plus que tout au monde et la rouquine n'avait jamais pu savoir les raisons de cette haine. Elle savait simplement que les rares fois où elle l'avait rencontré, il lui avait paru froid et rigide. Lily et Serverus devaient donc trouver un autre endroit où se parler, autre que leur demeure respective.

« Sirius est plus comique qu'idiot. C'est James qui est insupportable. Il est parfois sympathique, puis soudainement très désagréable. », se confia la rouquine.

En parlant, elle contorsionna son bras pour atteindre un morceau de galettes d'avoine qui reposaient sur la table. Son ami les avait confectionnées lui-même pour leur collation s'inspirant des recettes de sa mère. Ces biscuits tendres et exquis étaient sans nul doute les meilleurs que la jeune rousse n'ait jamais goûtés.

« Il est peut-être bipolaire », suggéra Severus d'un ton spécialiste.

Crachant des miettes d'avoine par terre, Lily partit à rire à cette idée loufoque. Le jeune homme à ses côtés ne réagit pas suivant indifférement le trajet des graines jusqu'au sol.

« Je ne crois pas. Je n'arrive juste pas à saisir sa personnalité, expliqua la jeune rousse en essuyant le contour de sa bouche.

-C'est tout de même un homosexuel.

-Serais-tu homophobe, mon cher Sevy? », lui reprocha Lily en haussant les sourcils.

Son faux air accusateur n'atteignit nullement le flegme de Severus qui arborait toujours sa mine sérieuse.

« Non, je dis simplement que les homosexuels sont souvent plus complexés, se défendit le jeune homme au visage pâle.

-Peu importe, ce sont de bons partenaires », dit Lily sans arrière-pensée.

Le regard un peu troublé, Severus observa du coin de l'œil la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je parlais de tennis, et rien d'autre », maugréa la rouquine.

Se croyant probablement très comique d'avoir eu une autre pensée, Severus lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises face à face sur la table à dîner et se défiaient du regard. Un téléphone sans fil posé sur le meuble attendait sagement que le débat entre les deux sœurs finisse. Audacieuse, Lily leva un sourcil dans un mouvement provocateur vers son aînée. Pétunia ne se laissa pas dominer si facilement et y alla des deux sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, affirma clairement la rouquine.

-Si je le peux et je vais même le faire, déclara la jeune blonde d'un ton décidé.

-Ils ne te croiraient pas.

-Ils n'auront pas le choix », tonna l'aînée des Evans en tendant une main vers le téléphone.

Lily suivit ce subtil mouvement d'un œil désapprobateur.

« C'est ridicule de faire semblant d'être malade pour éviter un simple match de tennis, gronda la jeune rousse.

-Ce serait encore plus ridicule de le jouer, vu mon expérience dans ce sport », riposta Pétunia en empoignant complètement l'appareil.

Voyant qu'elle venait de perdre la discussion. Lily lâcha un soupir contrarié. Sa sœur allait ouvrir le combiné lorsque celui-ci se mit à sonner dans ses mains.

« Oui, allô? », répondit Pétunia d'une voix flutée.

La rouquine pensa avec espoir que ce délai pourrait lui servir à changer l'opinion de son aînée.

« James! Comment vas-tu? », fit la jeune blonde au téléphone.

Au prénom du jeune homme, l'oreille intriguée de Lily se redressa et toute son attention fut portée vers la conversation de sa sœur. Elle croisa les doigts pour que Pétunia ne mentionne pas sa prétendue maladie.

« Tu n'est pas sérieux? Comment est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti? », s'exclama l'aînée des Evans, le teint soudainement plus livide.

Apeurée par la tournure du dialogue, la rouquine détailla sa sœur avec un air inquiet. Elle avait aperçu une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux.

« Oh non! », s'horrifia Pétunia en posant une main devant sa bouche.

Plus la discussion avançait, plus Lily devenait nerveuse et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est compréhensible. Merci de nous prévenir. », fit la jeune blonde, alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Les doigts pianotant fébrilement contre le bois, la rouquine ne tenait plus sur sa chaise tant la curiosité lui rongeait les entrailles.

« D'accord. À la prochaine James! », le salua finalement Pétunia.

Au lieu de raccrocher, elle tendit l'appareil à sa cadette :

« Le match est annulé, mais il veut te parler », l'informa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Soulagée d'un poids, la jeune blonde affichait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi? questionna Lily en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perdu.

-Demande-lui », répondit Pétunia en haussant les épaules.

Confuse, Lily saisit tout de même le combiné. Puis, la quiétude au visage, son aînée partit de la salle en marchant d'un pas léger, pratiquement dansant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter? interrogea brusquement la rouquine.

-Bonjour très chère Lily. Moi aussi, je vais bien, fit James d'un ton sarcastique.

-Potter! Explique! grogna la rouquine qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'attarder sur les salutations de politesse.

-Sirius a eu un accident de voiture.

-Quoi! Tu n'es pas sérieux? », s'écria Lily, sentant son niveau d'inquiétude exploser.

-Si je suis sérieux, soupira le jeune homme d'un ton las.

-Comment est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti?

-Il est à peine écorché, mais sa voiture est morte. » répondit-il d'une voix robot, comme s'il avait dû répéter l'information des centaines de fois.

Instantanément, les soucis de la rouquine se calmèrent et Lily lâcha un soupir d'apaisement.

« Est-ce que tu réalise que tu m'as posé exactement les mêmes questions que ta sœur? déplora James.

-Désolée de m'inquiéter, s'offusqua la jeune rousse.

-J'accepte tes excuses », se moqua-t-il.

Lily siffla rageusement en l'imaginant au téléphone, un filet d'arrogance suspendu au coin des lèvres et une lueur de raillerie flottant dans les yeux.

« Plus sérieusement, je t'appelais pour te proposer un match à deux, avança l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Euh, se trouva à dire la rouquine, surprise par la demande.

-Allez Lily! Tu n'as rien de prévu de toute façon cet après-midi.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir?

-Parce que le match que tu avais prévu a été annulé.

-Bon d'accord, répondit Lily, s'avouant vaincue par sa propre envie de jouer au tennis.

-Parfait, alors j'arrive. À tantôt! » lança James avant de raccrocher, ne laissant nullement le temps à la jeune rousse de changer d'idée.

La rouquine fila se changer s'habillant d'un débardeur vert et d'un short blanc. Les mèches de ses cheveux lousses jouaient follement contre ses omoplates. Elle se saisit de sa crinière de feu, prête à la dompter en un chignon serré, mais la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Pet', est-ce que tu peux aller répondre? demanda Lily en criant pour que sa sœur l'entende dans sa chambre.

-Mais vas-y, ça doit être James », répondit celle-ci d'une voix paresseuse.

Se décourageant par le manque de générosité de son aînée, la rouquine mit son élastique à cheveux autour de son poignet et attrapa au passage sa casquette couleur albâtre et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et dût se retenir à la rampe pour ne pas tomber en pleine face à la dernière marche. Pestant contre elle-même, Lily ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur le visage souriant de James.

« Prête pour te faire battre? la provoqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Non pas prête, tu as été un peu trop lent avant d'arriver ici », ironisa la rouquine en posant ses effets sur un tabouret installé dans le vestibule.

James endossa le reproche sans répliquer, se contentant de la scruter du regard. Ses yeux s'attardaient particulièrement sur sa chevelure flamboyante.

À l'aveuglette, Lily commença à dresser ses mèches en un chignon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu attaches toujours tes cheveux? », questionna James soudainement.

La rouquine le toisa tentant de déceler une once de moquerie dans sa physionomie, mais son interrogation semblait sincère. Elle vit même dans ses grands yeux bleus une étrange contemplation face à sa crinière.

« Je ne les aime pas, surtout à cause de leur couleur », avoua timidement Lily.

Mal à l'aise, l'adolescente aux yeux verts jet un coup d'œil discret vers James. Elle s'attendait à croiser une figure compatissante, mais le jeune homme afficha plutôt un air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ils sont très jolis et tout le monde sait que les garçons raffolent des rousses », lança-t-il d'une voix presque révoltée.

Était-il franc ou simplement bon acteur? Avait-il voulu se montrer aimable ou était-ce une façon plus habile de la railler? Lily l'ignorait, mais haussa les épaules avec indifférence. L'avis d'un homosexuel qui voulait se montrer gentil ne suffisait pas à abattre l'opinion ancré en elle que la rouquine avait de son physique. Elle était perdue face à l'attitude changeante de son nouveau voisin. Peut-être était-il réellement bipolaire comme Severus le prétendait.

Le sujet fut tut et la jeune rousse attacha tout de même ses cheveux pour ensuite les couvrir de sa casquette. Lily allait empoigner son sac de tennis, lorsque James l'arrêta :

« Prends seulement ta raquette, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

-Tu as des balles?

-Oui

-Combien?

-Assez pour le match.

-Une montre? »

Il lui montra cella à son poignet.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ma raquette va rentrer dans ton sac? questionna Lily, plus pour se moquer que par réel souci.

-Absolument, dit-il en rangeant la raquette de la jeune rousse dans ses affaires pour le prouver.

-Est-ce que tu as une raquette de rechange au cas où?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, s'exaspéra James.

-Est-ce que tu as même une bouteille d'eau pour moi? demanda la rouquine croyant le piéger cette fois.

-Si, deux gourdes d'eau fraîche contenant de la glace, répondit James, très fier de son coup.

-Alors on peut y aller », approuva Lily avec un grand sourire espiègle.

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le parc en marchant sans prononcer un mot. Un silence paisible régnait entre les deux compères sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait envie de le briser. Ils arrivèrent finalement au terrain de tennis où ils s'installèrent.

« Bon, maintenant, je sais que je ne dois pas te laisser le service, même si c'est par politesse », déclara James, les yeux rieurs.

Lily le fusilla du regard, empoigna une balle et alla se placer sur sa moitié de terrain.

« Tu as commencé la dernière fois, alors c'est à mon tour », affirma-t-elle en faisant rebondir le projectile contre le sol.

Ne s'opposant nullement, James s'esclaffa de rire et se mit en place.

En jouant seulement avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, Lily réalisa le véritable talent qu'il possédait au tennis. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de riposter à ses coups envoyés avec force, mais la rouquine n'y arrivait pas toujours. Grâce à sa vitesse, elle pouvait tout de même le surprendre à renvoyant des balles qu'il croyait gagnées d'avance. Leur niveau était égal, mais James avait l'avantage d'être plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Il remporta le premier set, mais Lily réussit à gagner de justesse le suivant. Au troisième set, la jeune rousse épuisée lui laissa plus facilement la victoire.

« Comme je suis bon gagnant, je vais me retenir de chanter à tue-tête pour célébrer mon triomphe, dit James affichant tout de même un sourire bouffi d'orgueil.

-Tu dois avouer que je t'ai donné du fil à retordre, se défendit la rouquine d'une voix essoufflée par deux heures de jeu.

-Non, ça, c'était seulement pour te donner l'impression que tu n'étais pas trop mauvaise », lui avoua prétentieusement James en inspectant ses ongles.

Offusquée, Lily sortit du terrain d'un bon pas sans se retourner une seule fois vers son adversaire. Ce dernier, alarmé, se dépêcha de ranger son matériel et courut vers la rouquine.

« Voyons, ce n'était qu'une blague! », s'excusa James en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Têtue comme une mule, la rouquine détourna la tête et accéléra le pas.

« Lily! C'était génial de jouer avec toi! » la complimenta le jeune homme pour la raisonner.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, se contenant de faire la sourde oreille.

« Le match était serré et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, car nous sommes d'un niveau semblable. J'aime mieux jouer avec toi qu'avec Sirius, car avec lui, je n'ai aucun doute que je vais le battre, sauf si je suis malade ou particulièrement fatigué. Avec toi, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. » lança-t-il alors d'une traite d'un ton réellement sincère.

Lily arrêta aussitôt de marcher et regarda James dans les yeux, tentant de le comprendre, mais son regard était indéchiffrable. Il pouvait être si moqueur et mesquin parfois alors que d'autres fois, il devenait incroyablement charmant.

« Je te pardonne », fit-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Dans un élan de joie, James entoura d'un bras les épaules de Lily et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur la casquette qui couvrait sa tête. Le contact de l'avant-bras du jeune homme sur sa peau dévoilée par son débardeur produisit une décharge électrique qui parcourut toute son épine dorsale. La rouquine se crispa instantanément et, mal à l'aise par la réaction de son propre corps, elle se dégagea prestement de l'emprise de James.

Aucun des deux n'osa commenter l'évènement, préférant garder le sujet tabou pour l'instant. Arrivés vis-à-vis leurs maisons, ils entendirent au loin un bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait d'eux. Curieux, ils se retournèrent vers le son et virent une moto qui se dirigeait dans l'entrée de la demeure des Potter.

« Oh non! Il n'a pas fait ça! », s'exclama James en se tapant la main contre le front d'un air découragé.

Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, Lily dévisagea le jeune homme à lunettes puis porta son regard vers le conducteur de la moto qui enlevait maintenant son casque. Le visage radieux de Sirius apparut et Lily eut l'impression d'être dans une annonce publicitaire lorsqu'il se mit à secouer ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

« Regardez mon nouveau bébé », dit Sirius excité comme un enfant.

Lâchant son sac sur le sol, James s'approcha de la monture l'examinant sous tous les angles.

« Elle est superbe », siffla-t-il, admiratif.

Lily inspecta la moto d'un œil peu connaisseur, la trouvant joli, sans plus. Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents commencèrent une conversation plus technique qu'elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

« Lily! Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour? proposa Sirius avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-Euh, je ne sais pas », fit-elle, craintive à l'idée de monter sur l'engin.

À la suggestion, le visage de James se referma et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne.

« Allez Lily, tu vas être la première fille à monter sur ma moto! C'est toute une chance! », insista l'adolescent aux yeux gris en bougeant les sourcils de façon séductrice.

Sirius ne semblait pas se soucier de la jalousie de son petit ami. Hilare, la rouquine accepta finalement en regardant moqueusement la face de James se décomposer. Étrangement, elle prenait plaisir à le provoquer ainsi.

« Je t'avertis qu'il y a toujours un risque à monter avec Sirius », l'informa l'adolescent à lunettes d'une voix rude.

La physionomie du jeune homme aux yeux gris s'assombrit et Lily ne put empêcher son regard de lorgner vers l'écorchure que Sirius avait au front, due probablement à son récent accident. Elle trouva très mal placé le commentaire de James. Il semblait être redevenu le nouveau voisin égoïste et malpoli, comme s'il se préoccupait plus de sa jalousie que de l'état de son amant.

« Aucun problème », déclara Lily sèchement en prenant le deuxième casque de la moto.

Le jeune homme à lunettes la dévisagea avec une pointe de déception dans les yeux, puis alla s'asseoir sur la galerie sans un mot de plus. La rouquine resta indifférente à cette attitude en se disant qu'il fallait bien qu'il finisse par se raisonner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui a le casque le plus ridicule? », demanda Lily d'un air goguenard.

Le casque de Sirius noir étincelant possédait une visière opaque alors que celui du passager consistait à une simple calotte charbon qui s'attachait au menton.

« Parce que c'est MA moto, répondit clairement le jeune homme.

-Oh allez Sirius! Cela a toujours été mon rêve de porter un casque de moto », avoua la rouquine d'une moue mignonne.

Lily exagérait un peu son désir, mais sur le coup, elle avait bien envie d'essayer le beau casque de Sirius.

« Pas question », riposta l'adolescent aux yeux gris, inflexible.

Démordant de son caprice, Lily enleva sa casquette et ses lunettes pour poser le casque sur sa tête. Encombrée de ses effets, la rouquine chercha un endroit où les déposer. Voyant son embarras, James se leva pour l'aider.

« Tu peux me confier tes choses », lui proposa-t-il avec galanterie.

Charmant à nouveau, il semblait vouloir rattraper son commentaire insolent. La jeune rousse lui laissa donc sa raquette, sa casquette et ses lunettes sans rechigner.

« Alors, Lily, est-ce que tu embarques? » demanda Sirius impatiemment en faisant aller le moteur de son nouveau véhicule.

Attachant son casque, la rouquine enfourcha la moto et se sentit glisser par la gravité vers le dos du jeune homme. Intimidée par tant de proximité, elle voulut se redresser, mais Sirius ne le vit pas de cet œil. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs empoigna les poignets de Lily et entoura ses bras pâles autour de son torse.

« C'est préférable, si tu ne veux pas tomber », lui apprit Sirius en riant.

La jeune rousse n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer, car le jeune homme aux yeux gris démarra sa moto qui partit à toute vitesse. Par réflexe, elle resserra son emprise en faisant tout de même attention pour ne pas étouffer son conducteur. Gênée par son propre comportement, la jeune rousse se demanda ce que penserait sa mère si elle voyait sa fille à bord d'une moto. Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que cette dernière n'en sache rien.

Sirius l'amena jusqu'à la route pour qu'ils puissent faire un peu de vitesse, mais, apeurée, Lily ferma les yeux pendant pratiquement tout ce temps. Elle se calma seulement lorsqu'ils revinrent dans son quartier. Allongé nonchalamment dans l'herbe, James les attendait au devant de sa maison portant sur sa tête la casquette et les lunettes de la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes effets…Aaah! », commença à gronder Lily aussitôt qu'elle mit le pied à terre, mais elle s'accrocha dans ses propres pieds et tomba sur le sol.

Cela fit esclaffer de rire Sirius qui se mit taper du poing contre son tableau de bord. Retenant son hilarité, James se porta au secours de la rouquine.

« Est-ce que ça va Lily? », demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Ignorant la main tendue de l'adolescent, la rouquine se redressa toute seule et épousseta ses vêtements avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Parfaitement », ronchonna-t-elle.

Ses mains étaient seulement égratignées, mais son orgueil creusait maintenant sa tombe.

« Désolée pour tes effets, mais j'avais un peu de soleil dans la face », se justifia innocemment l'adolescent à lunettes en ôtant tout et en tendant les objets à la furie flamboyante.

Rageuse, Lily attrapa sa casquette et voulut la mettre sur sa tête, mais celle-ci ne rentra pas, car la rouquine portait toujours son casque. Sirius, qui venait de débarquer de sa moto, fut envahie une seconde fois d'une hilarité féroce et dut se tenir les côtes.

« Tu es vraiment trop drôle, Lily », pouffa-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

James se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour garder un semblant de sérieux, mais les étranges bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge trahissaient son envie de rigoler.

Soupirant furieusement, les lèvres pincées, la rouquine enleva calmement son casque, le déposa sur le siège de la moto. À nouveau, elle enfila sa casquette, puis rangea ses lunettes dans ses poches et prit sa raquette. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se produire, même si elle sentait la dernière pelleté de terre recouvrir son défunt orgueil.

« Sirius, téléphone pour toi! » annonça subitement Isabelle Potter au seuil de la porte de sa demeure.

Soudainement soucieux, Sirius salua ses amis et se dirigea en grande enjambée vers la maison.

Lily se retourna vers James et remarqua qu'il tâtait nerveusement le rebord de son polo. Son regard affichait encore une fois une lueur que la rouquine n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« C'est très mignon ta maladresse, lui avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Les autres trouvent ça très amusant, mais ma dignité s'en passerait bien », répliqua la jeune rousse sur un ton las.

James eut un léger rire qui sonna particulièrement faux. Une pensée semblait accaparée son esprit.

« Je suis désolé pour mon attitude énervé parfois », s'excusa-t-il finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lily pour lui démontrer sa sincérité.

Une fois l'excuse sortie de ses lèvres, ses épaules semblèrent se redresser comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'un poids qui pesait sur sa conscience. Sans que la rouquine s'en aperçoive, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle.

Flattée par l'humilité que démontrait James, Lily voulut répondre, mais le jeune homme continua de parler ne la laissant pas glisser un mot :

« Je dois te faire une confession Lily, lui dit l'adolescent à lunettes d'une voix étrangement rogue, si j'agis ainsi, c'est que… ça va te paraître étrange, mais c'est souvent par jalousie. »

James s'était légèrement, tout délicatement, penché vers la rouquine, mais celle-ci n'y vit que du feu. Elle afficha un large sourire pensant que l'adolescent à lunettes allait enfin lui avouer son homosexualité.

« Tu sais, je l'avais remarqué», l'informa la jeune rousse croyant fermement qu'il parlait de Sirius.

À peine étonné, James afficha un sourire charmeur et tenta de franchir les derniers centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de Lily. Découvrant finalement son intention, la rouquine recula brusquement et ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

« Mais...mais…et Sirius? », bafouilla Lily sous le choc.

Dès qu'elle prononça le prénom du garçon, le visage de James se décomposa complètement.

« Tu…, commença-t-il, mais Lily ne le laissa pas formuler sa phrase.

-Oui, c'était évident! Tout le monde le sait, s'énerva la rouquine.

-Je l'ignorais », grommela James en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit un air profondément vexé, comme si le fait que son entourage sache pour son homosexualité l'irritait au plus haut point.

« Puis ce n'est pas correct pour Sirius, alors pas du tout! rajouta la rouquine.

-Mais je l'ignorais, répéta le jeune homme.

« Parce que tu penses que c'est une raison! Ça reste toujours incorrect envers Sirius! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as essayé de faire à l'instant, mais c'était très déplacé. », lui reprocha Lily avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Le regard perdu, James la regarda le quitter d'un air hébété.

À mi-chemin, la jeune rousse se retourna et s'écria :

« Même si c'était par pure moquerie comme la dernière fois! »

Le jeune homme endossa la réplique sans un mot.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Elle inspira profondément laissant l'air envahir chaque alvéole de ses poumons, puis la libéra calmement. Lily s'effondra sur son lit en prenant la tête dans ses mains. Son esprit naviguait dans une grande mer brumeuse. Passant sa main sur sa cuisse, elle eut la surprise de sentir le tissu de son jean. Puis, la rouquine se souvint qu'elle venait tout juste de se changer sans même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. C'était une base automatique de son cerveau qui l'avait commandé.

La jeune rousse entendit au loin une porte s'ouvrir et des pas qui montaient un escalier, mais, à cet instant, ses pensées naviguaient dans d'outre-monde. Lily était si confuse par rapport au comportement de James qu'elle ne savait même pas quelle émotion ressentir. Un mélange d'outrance, de colère, de déception, de honte et de désarroi. Des sentiments qui s'entassaient, se cognaient, s'enchevêtraient et se complétaient.

« Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ton lit? demanda brusquement la voix de Pétunia, la sortant de sa torpeur.

-Je…Je ne sais pas », répondit la rouquine, les yeux dans le vague.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit le visage de la jeune blonde apparaître au-dessus d'elle. L'aînée des Evans posa sa main sur le front de sa jeune sœur.

« Est-ce que tu es malade? questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non

-Est-ce que c'est le match avec James qui t'a épuisée à ce point? », tenta alors Pétunia.

Au prénom du jeune homme, les traits de la rouquine se crispèrent et ses poings se serrèrent furieusement.

« Je déteste ce gars, déclara Lily sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Il t'a battue au tennis?

-Oui, il m'a battue, mais ce n'est pas ça, s'exaspéra la rouquine.

-D'accord, mais ça veut dire alors que tu n'as pas prévu d'autres matchs à quatre avec eux? », déduit la jeune blonde, souriant à cette idée.

Se relevant brutalement, Lily regarda sa sœur, le visage horrifié. Avec amertume, elle se souvint avoir planifié un autre match avec James entre deux sets. À cet instant, la rouquine n'avait pas présagé que l'adolescent à lunettes aurait, entre temps, tenté de l'embrasser.

« Lily! Si tu le détestes à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? grommela l'aînée des Evans, plus choquée par le fait de devoir rejouer au tennis qu'autre chose.

-Tu feras semblant d'être malade, proposa la rouquine en souriant pour inciter sa sœur.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu ne le ferais pas? », répliqua Pétunia, voyant que sa cadette était aussi préoccupée qu'elle par le match.

La jeune rousse fouilla dans son esprit pour trouver une riposte, mais il était si brumeux qu'elle n'y vit pas grand-chose.

« Bon d'accord, marmonna la rouquine.

-Au fait, est-ce que tu as vu la moto garée chez les Potter? fit Pétunia de but en blanc.

-Oui, c'est celle de Sirius, l'informa Lily en soupirant.

-Oh mon dieu! C'est ce que je me disais! J'adorerais l'essayer! Mais je ne crois pas que c'est une idée qui plairait à maman », s'excita la jeune blonde d'une voix presque hystérique.

Le visage fermé d'expression, la rouquine n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite l'extase de sa sœur. S'apercevant de la léthargie de sa cadette, Pétunia se calma et dévisagea Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna-t-elle à nouveau.

-James a tenté de m'embrasser, si tu veux tout savoir », avoua finalement la jeune rousse d'un ton très rapide.

Le révéler à haute voix la bouleversa à nouveau, comme si le fait semblait soudainement plus réel. Pétunia ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson, les yeux exorbités.

« Quoi?... Hein?, fut les choses les plus intelligentes qu'elle arriva à sortir sur le coup.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je le déteste.

-Mais il n'est pas supposé être homosexuel? demanda bêtement la jeune blonde.

-Oui, il l'est! Et il sort avec Sirius en plus. »

Dépassée par les évènements, Lily ferma les yeux pour se calmer et inspira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles? », interrogea la jeune rousse d'une voix désespérée.

Le regard dans le vague, l'adolescente aux yeux bleus fit claquer sa langue contre son palais à un rythme effréné, signe qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement.

« Ignore-le, énonça Pétunia sortant de ses pensées.

-Pour toujours? demanda Lily, méfiante face à cette technique.

-Oui, tu n'as qu'à l'éviter. »

La rouquine acquiesça, mais un grand doute subsistait dans son esprit. Elle ne croyait pas sincèrement qu'elle arriverait à reporter toujours la confrontation avec James.


	6. Chapitre 6: Révélation

Merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews et de lire mon histoire! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 6**

**Révélation**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Deux jeunes hommes discutaient au loin et Lily reconnut malgré la distance l'air revêche de l'un deux. L'inconnu avec lequel son ami parlait portait de grosses bottes cuirrassées et d'immenses pantalons au motif de l'armée. Sur son dos ballotait un sac à dos rapiécé à plusieurs endroits. L'homme de dos cachait ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsque Severus aperçut la rouquine sur le trottoir, il quitta rapidement l'inconnu au crâne rasé et avança vers elle.

« Qui était-ce? demanda sans précédent Lily.

-Juste un gars qui voulait de l'argent pour une histoire d'autobus », répondit Severus en haussant les épaules indifféremment.

La rouquine le crut sans misère sachant qu'une certaine pauvreté hantait ce coin.

« Est-ce que je peux boire quelque chose chez toi? J'ai une soif, si tu savais! », l'implora Lily.

Pour une fois, Severus ne rechigna pas trop et concéda à faire monter la rouquine dans son appartement. Ils s'installèrent encore une fois silencieusement dans sa cuisine où Eileen préparait un pâté à la viande. L'adolescent au visage pâle servit le traditionnel thé glacé à Lily accompagné des habituelles cerises.

La rouquine aurait espéré que Severus réussisse à lui changer les idées, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'image de James dévorait son esprit et installait une ligne soucieuse sur son front. Ni le doux fredonnement d'Eileen, ni l'arôme farineux de la pièce ne réconforta Lily. Du coin de l'œil, Severus perçut son air préoccupé et posa d'un mouvement rassurant sa main sur son bras. Étonnée, la rouquine se crispa, mais regretta son réflexe lorsqu'elle vit les doigts de son ami se retirer. La jeune rousse n'était aucunement habituée à ce que Severus pose des gestes aussi amicaux soit-il envers elle.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur goûter, Severus reconduit Lily jusqu'au couloir de la bâtisse. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas que leur conversation soit entendue par sa mère.

« Est-ce que ça va, Lily? », lui demanda son ami d'un ton inquiet.

La rouquine soupira; elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il devine son humeur. En plus d'être particulièrement observateur, l'adolescent aux yeux noirs la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

« Non », avoua-t-elle d'une mine amère.

Severus sembla soudainement mal à l'aise, un peu dépourvu. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Dans une autre situation, Lily aurait pu trouver cela comique, mais le souvenir avec James la troublait trop.

« Pourquoi? questionna-t-il d'un ton trop sec pour être encourageant.

-C'est la faute à James », grogna la rouquine.

L'expression de Severus changea pour devenir plus calme. Cependant ses traits se tirèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Lily lui raconta sa mésaventure. Son visage garda une certaine neutralité, mais ses yeux noirs affichèrent la même lueur bilieuse qui étincelait dans le regard d'Eileen.

« Je t'avais bien dit que les homosexuels sont des êtres complexes, affirma Severus d'une voix fulminante.

-Merci, c'est vraiment ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, » grogna la jeune rousse.

Severus reçut son regard noir impassiblement et lui conseilla :

« Évite-le. Ta sœur a raison.

-Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire », approuva la rouquine en soupirant.

Elle n'était pas réellement furieuse contre son ami, simplement en colère contre la situation dans laquelle elle trempait. Lily leva les yeux vers Severus espérant qu'il lui fasse un sourire avant qu'elle parte, mais ses lèvres restèrent superbement pincées.

Tout n'allait peut-être pas si bien aujourd'hui.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Mais je ne peux pas l'appeler! C'est toi qui m'as conseillé de l'ignorer!, se frustra Lily en croisant les bras.

-Ce n'est qu'un appel et tu as promis que tu le ferais, riposta Pétunia en lui tendant le téléphone.

-S'il te plaît, Pet! implora la rouquine, prête à se mettre au pied de son aîné s'il le fallait.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, on va devoir aller jouer et, à ce moment là, il est certain que tu ne pourras pas éviter James », la menaça la jeune blonde.

Vaincue, Lily attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de James gribouillé sur un papier que son aînée lui montrait.

« Oui, allô? répondit la douce voix d'Isabelle Potter.

-Madame Potter, c'est Lily », se présenta la rouquine arborant un ton piteux.

Devant elle, Pétunia leva ses pouces pour lui faire signe qu'elle réussissait bien son rôle.

« Comment vas-tu, Lily? s'informa Isabelle.

-Plutôt mal.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, je crois que j'ai attrapé un virus, mentit la jeune rousse.

-Pauvre toi, mais tu n'étais pas supposée jouer au tennis?

-Si, mais je ne crois pas être assez en forme pour y aller.

-Dommage, alors repose-toi ma belle. Je vais prévenir les garçons pour toi, la rassura sa voisine.

-Merci beaucoup, fit la rouquine qui jubilait intérieurement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à parler avec James.

-Au revoir Lily »

L'adolescente aux yeux émeraude raccrocha le téléphone en se dandinant de joie.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? voulut savoir Pétunia.

-Isabelle fera la messagère », l'informa Lily avec un large sourire triomphant.

Puisqu'elles avaient leur après-midi de libre, les filles Evans en profitèrent pour se détendre à leur façon. Pétunia alla chez Jennifer pour passer une journée entre filles à se bronzer et se baigner tandis que Lily enfila son maillot et un paréo pour s'installer à côté de sa piscine à l'ombre avec un livre à la main. La peau de la rousse ne supportait pas le soleil et rougissait comme un homard pour ensuite se barioler de tâches de rousseur.

Allongée sur une chaise sous un parasol, la rouquine sentait la chaleur de l'été devenir de plus en plus étouffante. Même si elle ne bougeait pas, ses tempes perlaient de sueur. Lasse de l'air ardent, Lily délaissa son bouquin, se défit de son paréo et alla se tremper dans l'eau de sa piscine. Dès que le premier orteil de son pied fut mouillé, son corps entier fut parcouru d'un frisson de fraîcheur. En cette température si élevée, la rouquine apprécia particulièrement le refroidissement et sauta complètement à l'eau.

Lily venait de nager quelques longueurs, lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose se rapprocher d'elle à toute vitesse. Intriguée, la rouquine se retourna pour apercevoir un immense chien au pelage sombre courir vers elle. Le canin ne s'arrêta nullement face à l'eau et se précipita dans la piscine comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission importante. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily vit James débarquer dans sa cours en criant.

« Patmol!! Viens ici! Patmol! », s'époumonait-il férocement.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune rousse autour de laquelle son animal nageait joyeusement.

« Potter! rugit Lily sortant de son hébètement, sors ton chien immédiatement de ma piscine!

-Patmol! Ici! Patmol! », tenta James en vain.

Le canin l'ignorait complètement préférant se rafraîchir dans l'eau que d'écouter son maître.

« Ramène-le au bord en le tirant par le collet, je vais le sortir, indiqua l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Je vois que tu sais te faire obéir de ton chien », ironisa Lily en aidant tout de même James à ramener son chien.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés tira son animal vers l'extérieur et dut l'empoigner pour qu'il sorte complètement. Le pelage humide imbiba d'eau ses vêtements. Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier et attacha Patmol avec sa laisse. Au lieu de s'en aller par la suite, il resta sur place à fixer la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter? l'attaqua Lily, très peu encline à discuter.

-Tu n'étais pas supposée être malade? lui reprocha James.

-Euh…Oui, mais je vais mieux maintenant, mentit la jeune rousse en balbutiant légèrement.

-Alors est-ce que tu veux jouer une partie de tennis? proposa l'adolescent à lunettes, un petit sourire rusé sur les lèvres.

-Non, il fait trop chaud. Je préfère me baigner, dit Lily, ce qui n'était pas faux en soi.

-Alors tu pourrais venir chez moi te baigner avec nous!

-Non, je suis bien ici et je viens juste de finir ma trempette », inventa la rouquine en sortant de l'eau pour appuyer ses dires.

Aussitôt hors de la piscine, Lily sentit le regard du jeune homme parcourir son corps dévoilé par son maillot. Il tentait de garder ses yeux fixés sur son visage, mais ceux-ci ne cessaient de loucher vers le bas. Gênée, la rouquine s'enroula dans une serviette qu'elle avait apportée. Un silence lourd régnait entre les deux compères.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Sirius de ce qui s'est passé? demanda la jeune rousse, brisant à la fois le silence et le tabou qui avait été imposé sur la tentative de baiser de James.

-Bien sûr que non, sembla s'offusquer l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Tu aurais dû, le blâma Lily, croyant qu'au moins, son voisin devait être honnête dans son couple.

-Non, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, c'est à toi!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma responsabilité de le faire.

-Ta responsabilité?! Mais tu crois que je vais faire le messager ou quoi?! s'énerva James.

-QUOI?! Mais c'est toi qui veux que je fasse ta messagère, s'écria Lily en furie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait MOI qui expliquerais à Sirius que TU as un faible pour lui? », hurla pratiquement l'adolescent à lunettes, rouge de colère.

La bouche de la rouquine s'ouvrit à nouveau pour crier une réplique, mais se referma aussitôt que son cerveau comprit l'information lancée par James. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je n'ai pas de faible pour Sirius, s'hébéta Lily d'une voix soudainement plus calme.

-Mais pourquoi alors tu as nommé son prénom après que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser? grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Parce que TOI, tu sors avec!

-QUOI?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas homosexuel, voyons!

-Tu n'es pas… Oh mon dieu! », s'étonna la rouquine, bouche bée.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses lèvres ouvertes, puis, peu à peu, un fou rire lui prit. Lily se plia en deux en se tenant les côtes d'une main et en essuyant ses larmes de joie de l'autre. De son côté, James affichait une mine scandalisée attendant patiemment que l'hilarité de sa voisine finisse.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais gai? s'indigna l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Oui…Bon sang! Quand ma famille va apprendre ça, pouffa la jeune rousse.

-Parce que ta famille le pensait aussi?!

-En fait, puisque ma mère parle un peu à tout le monde, je te dirais que c'est l'entourage au complet qui le pense.

-Mais pourquoi pensiez-vous ça? s'étonna James.

-Et bien… Car ta mère nous a présenté Sirius comme étant un « ami » et il est toujours rendu chez toi, lui expliqua Lily, gênée maintenant de leurs conclusions rapides.

-Il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup, grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Mais vous semblez tellement complices, tellement proches…

-C'est mon ami d'enfance, mon meilleur ami!

-Désolée, mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Potter. On a juste à défaire la rumeur », le rassura la jeune rousse.

Marmonnant des mots dans sa barbe auxquels l'adolescente aux yeux verts ne comprit rien, il s'assit sur la chaise que la rouquine occupait plus tôt. D'un air découragé, il enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Patmol se coucha à ses pieds et commença à lécher ses jambes comme si l'animal comprenait qu'il devait réconforter son maître. La rouquine comprenait son découragement, car elle se serait sentie aussi mal si elle avait su qu'une telle rumeur courrait à propos de Severus et elle.

Mal à l'aise, Lily se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en tenant fermement sa serviette autour d'elle. D'un coup d'œil, James remarqua le livre de la jeune rousse et l'attrapa d'une main.

« Jane Austen, lut-il en grimaçant un sourire étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette auteure? demanda la rouquine sur la défensive.

-Absolument rien, est-ce que tu aimes les histoires d'amour?

-Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait?

-Absolument rien. Est-ce que tu crois au prince charmant? »

Lily dévisagea les traits de James tentant de comprendre d'où venait cette question sordide. Malheureusement pour elle, ceux-ci restèrent inexpressifs. La rouquine haussa les épaules n'osant émettre d'opinion.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on avoue à n'importe qui, dit l'adolescent à lunettes, un petit sourire en coin.

Il se leva finalement de la chaise et reposa le bouquin de Jane Austen où il l'avait emprunté. Légèrement confuse, Lily restait dans le silence en fixant attentivement son voisin.

« Même si tu l'as fait car tu croyais que je sortais avec Sirius, tu as bien fait de me repousser. Je n'ai rien d'un prince charmant », avoua James.

Il se pencha sur la jeune rousse pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux mouillés et tourna les talons pour s'en aller suivi de près par Patmol. Hébétée par le comportement de l'adolescent à lunettes, Lily resta sans mot et laissa partir James sans répliquer.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« QUOI! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ils ne sont pas gais. C'est James lui-même qui me l'a dit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a deux beaux gars de l'autre côté de la rue hétérosexuels, célibataires, riches et dont un a une superbe moto? », s'écria Pétunia excitée comme une puce.

Cela l'agita tellement qu'elle renversa des gouttes de lait de ses céréales sur la table.

« Pétunia, calme-toi! », gronda Élizabeth.

Sa réplique sonnait fausse, car elle paraissait tout aussi euphorique que sa fille. Elle essuya même le dégât de Pétunia sans rechigner.

« Si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont réellement célibataires, dit Lily qui ne partageait pas l'hystérie de sa sœur et de sa mère.

-Je ne les ai jamais vus avec des filles. Ils ont déjà invité des amis, mais c'est tout », fit remarquer Élizabeth.

Effectivement, si sa mère qui aimait tant espionner les voisins ne les avaient pas vues, c'est que probablement, ils n'avaient jamais ramené de filles chez eux, songea la rouquine. À leur côté, Henry Evans lisait le journal en démontrant le comble de l'indifférence face à la conversation. La présence de son père si blasé par les racontars tranquillisait Lily et lui donnait un appui silencieux.

« Avoir su, je ne me serais pas ridiculiser au tennis avec eux », réalisa Pétunia, horrifiée.

L'aînée des Evans semblait penser à toutes les conséquences que poserait la véritable orientation sexuelle de leurs nouveaux voisins, ainsi qu'à toutes les nouvelles significations de leurs actes antérieurs alors que Lily y avait à peine réfléchies. À vrai dire, la rouquine préférait éviter de songer à tout cela.

Le mot « tennis » mentionné par Pétunia eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de son père.

« Alors s'ils te proposaient un autre match, tu refuserais? questionna Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. En tout cas, je trouverais un moyen de l'éviter.

-Alors il faudra que tu trouves une solution, car Lily et toi avez un match de prévu avec eux mercredi prochain en après-midi.

-QUOI? s'exclamèrent en même temps toutes les femmes de la maison.

-James a appelé quand vous n'étiez pas là et je lui ai dit que je pouvais bien prendre le message. Il a proposé un match et j'ai dit qu'à ma connaissance, vous n'aviez rien de prévu, expliqua Henry sans être ébranlé par la surprise et la colère de ses filles.

-Papa! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mêlé de ça! grogna Pétunia.

-Henry, pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de leurs affaires? reprocha Élizabeth.

-Mais Potter ne m'en a même pas mentionné un mot hier! s'exclama Lily.

-Rappelez-les et dites que vous annulez, suggéra Henry en buvant tranquillement une gorgée de café.

-Ça ne se fait pas aussi facilement, s'énerva Pétunia en piquant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

-Alors allez-y, dit son père en haussant les épaules.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution », soupira la jeune blonde.

Pendant ce temps, Lily pianotait sur le bois de la table se demandant si elle arriverait à être à l'aise près de James.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que leurs parents étaient partis faire des courses, Pétunia s'installa dans le salon pour observer la maison des voisins. À ses côtés, mais face au mur, Lily se calait dans le sofa en continuant la lecture de son bouquin. En jetant un coup d'œil à son aînée, la rouquine remarqua que sa sœur possédait une physionomie adaptée à l'espionnage du voisinage. En effet, son long cou lui permettait de ne nécessiter aucun étirement de la part de son corps.

« Sirius arrive chez les Potter », l'informa Pétunia surexcitée.

La jeune blonde se leva soudainement du divan et replaça minutieusement sa jupe en jeans. Rapidement, elle épousseta son chandail vert lime et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux de blé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda Lily d'un ton intrigué.

-Je vais les saluer », répondit son aînée comme si c'était une évidence.

Pétunia sortit ensuite de la maison et se dirigea vers la demeure voisine. Hésitant quelques temps, la rouquine décida d'assouvir sa curiosité et jeta un coup par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Sa grande sœur était maintenant accotée contre la moto de Sirius, les jambes croisées tandis que celui-ci lui parlait. Les gloussements que gesticulaient Pétunia lui apprit que le jeune homme aux yeux gris devaient lui raconter une histoire drôle. Sirius semblait joindre son rire. Quelques instants plus tard, James sortit de sa demeure et alla les rejoindre. L'adolescent à lunettes s'adressa tout d'abord à Pétunia. Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il donna un coup d'épaule à Sirius. Puis, il sembla demander quelque chose à la jeune blonde. Cette dernière pour lui répondre pointa sa maison. Voyant que James tournait son regard où indiquait Pétunia, Lily se pencha rapidement pour qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas.

Décidant que sa séance d'espionnage était terminée, la rouquine s'enfonça dans le divan et entama à nouveau son roman. Elle eut à peine le temps de lire une page que la sonnette retentit entre les murs de la maison. Se crispant, la jeune rousse commença à devenir nerveuse. Prenant son courage en mains, Lily se releva et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que Pétunia et Sirius de l'autre côté de la rue. À travers la vitre givrée de la porte d'entrée, la rouquine reconnut tout de suite la tête en hérisson de James. L'adolescente aux yeux verts devina immédiatement qu'ils l'avaient aperçue les espionner.

« Bonjour Lily, salua James joyeusement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Potter », fit la rouquine d'une froideur causée par sa nervosité.

Elle craignait qu'il lui reproche, avec raison, son espionnage. Le regard du jeune homme se porta sur le livre que tenait à la main Lily. Cette dernière avait oublié de le reposer avant de répondre.

« Alors où es-tu rendu dans l'intrigue amoureuse entre monsieur Darcy et mademoiselle Bennet? questionna-t-il en affichant un air malicieux.

-Est-ce que tu veux me faire croire que tu as lu le livre? répliqua moqueusement la rouquine.

-Pourquoi pas? s'amusa James.

-C'est un roman de filles.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas lu.

-Alors comment as-tu su pour les personnages?

-J'ai fait une petite recherche sur internet pour avoir l'air cultivé », avoua le jeune homme à lunettes d'un air fautif.

La révélation du garçon fit rire Lily.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, Élizabeth vient de refuser l'offre de mariage de Darcy, l'informa finalement la rouquine.

-Veux-tu que je te raconte la fin? questionna James, goguenard.

-Je la connais déjà, c'est la troisième fois que je le lis.

-Je savais bien que tu croyais au prince charmant. », fit l'adolescent d'un murmure.

Incertaine de comprendre le lien qui se produisait dans la tête du jeune homme, Lily le dévisageait avec curiosité. James n'expliqua rien et se contenta d'afficher un air mystérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici? demanda Lily pour changer de sujet.

-Juste t'avertir d'être plus discrète lorsque tu espionneras tes voisins les prochaines fois. »

Le teint de la rouquine devint cramoisi et elle bafouilla des excuses. Cela amusa grandement le jeune homme à lunettes qui s'esclaffa.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, tu peux partir », se vexa la rouquine.

Ne ripostant pas, James acquiesça et juste avant de la quitter, se pencha à son oreille.

« À la prochaine Lily Evans », chuchota-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons. De son côté, la jeune rousse tenter de réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Des mots vinrent à l'esprit de Lily, mais elle hésita à les prononcer à haute voix tant ils s'avéraient audacieux pour elle. Pourtant, ils lui démangeaient la gorge et elle ne put s'empêcher de les sortir.

« James! », appela la jeune rousse.

Celui-ci se retourna à quelques mètres de l'entrée semblant étonné d'entendre à nouveau son prénom entre les lèvres de Lily. La rouquine le rejoignit marchant pieds nus sur le gazon. À chaque pas, les herbes chatouillaient le bout de ses orteils et la rosée humidifiait ses chevilles. Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle arriva face à face avec James.

« Tu sais, avoua Lily d'une voix douce, tu n'es peut-être pas un prince charmant, mais tu es certainement un gars charmant. »

Elle l'avait fait.

Outrageusement.

Elle avait ouvert la porte à James.

Du bout des doigts.

Elle avait déclaré officiellement un jeu de séduction, d'une joute lente et sucrée.

Malgré elle.

Gênée par ses propres actes, Lily se précipita de retourner dans sa maison et de refermer la porte sans même adresser un dernier regard à James. Elle n'aperçut donc pas le sourire un peu idiot, un peu hébété de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Tapant des mains d'excitation, Pétunia affichait un sourire victorieux comme si elle venait de gagner un Grand Chelem. Elle portait sur le dos sa tenue de combat avec fierté qui consistait à une robe jaune canari qui savait mettre en valeur chaque partie féminine de son corps. Sa mère la disait indécente, son père jolie et sa petite sœur restait simplement indifférente.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies rendez-vous avec Sirius après seulement une conversation, s'étonna encore Lily.

-J'en connais simplement un peu plus que toi dans l'art de draguer », affirma Pétunia avec prétention.

La rouquine haussa les épaules comme si ce talent était bien le dernier qu'elle convoitait, juste après celui de remuer son nez tout seul.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent cogner à la porte.

« Génial ma fille! Ton nouveau petit ami ne sait même pas se servir d'une sonnette », se moqua Henry Evans, confortablement installé sur le sofa.

Alors que Pétunia le fusillait des yeux, Lily lança un regard complice à son père.

« Chérie! N'embête donc pas, Pétunia! » le gronda Élizabeth, qui ne tenait pas en place comme s'il s'agissait de son propre rendez-vous.

Leur mère vouait une sorte d'adoration envers les Potter et applaudissait chaque pas qui les rapprocherait de leur famille.

Lorsque Sirius pénétra dans la maison, la rouquine dut réprimer un fou rire en voyant Élizabeth se redresser comme un pic et afficher un sourire crispé jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Salut Pét', tu es ravissante, complimenta gentiment l'adolescent aux yeux gris.

-Merci, répondit cette dernière en gloussant.

« Bonjour madame Evans, monsieur, Lily, salua ensuite Sirius poliment.

-Alors jeune homme, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire monter ma fille sur ta moto, dit Henry en rentrant soudainement dans le rôle du père strict.

-Papa! », s'écria Pétunia qui mourait d'envie d'essayer le véhicule.

La mère des Evans se retourna vivement vers son mari et lui lança un regard très révélateur sur son désir qu'il se taise. Elle le fit tout en gardant coller sur son visage son sourire qui semblait être découpé tout droit d'une publicité de pâte à dents.

« Ne vous en faites pas monsieur. J'ai prévu un autre moyen de transport. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'amener une de vos filles sur ma moto », affirma Sirius tel un vrai gentleman.

Henry lui fit un signe reconnaissant alors que Lily avait peine et misère à cacher le petit sourire qui voulait se glisser sur ses lèvres. Sirius ne l'aida nullement lorsqu'il se revira discrètement vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, la rouquine se précipita dans sa chambre où elle s'installa pour lire un roman toute la soirée. Si ancrée dans son histoire, Lily ne vit pas les heures filées. Suivant la ligne du temps de ses personnages plus que la sienne, la jeune rousse fut surprise d'entendre son aînée revenir de sa sortie.

Au lieu de discerner des cris d'hystérie comme elle s'y attendait, ses tympans furent percutés par des éclats de voix scandalisés. Intriguée, Lily sortit dans le couloir et aperçut immédiatement Pétunia qui montait l'escalier à la course. Sans même adresser un regard à sa cadette, la jeune blonde fonça dans sa chambre et claquant fermement la porte derrière elle. Confus, ses parents la suivaient à leur rythme en tentant d'obtenir des réponses.

« Pétunia! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? », questionna Élizabeth d'un ton inquiet, en cognant à la porte de sa fille.

Lily s'approcha de la scène en lançant un regard intrigué vers son père. Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en connaissait pas plus qu'elle.

« Rien! Absolument rien! », s'exclama Pétunia d'un ton furieux.

Attristée par la condition de sa sœur, Lily fit signe à ses parents qu'elle s'en chargeait. Henry et Élizabeth s'écartèrent de la porte pour laisser libre champ à leur fille.

« Pét', c'est Lily. Est-ce que je peux entrer? », demanda doucement la rouquine en ouvrant délicatement la porte.

Seul un grognement vint répondre à la question de la jeune rousse, mais celle-ci pénétra tout de même dans la chambre de son aînée. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Lily s'approcha calmement vers Pétunia qui était installée sur le bord de son lit. La rouquine s'assit à ses côtés et commença à passer paisiblement sa main sur son dos.

« Sirius est un goujat! révéla soudainement la jeune blonde en grinçant des dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? interrogea Lily prenant un air compatissant.

-C'est un beau-parleur qui m'a courtisée toute la soirée pour s'amuser clairement à me rejeter à la fin de la soirée.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, Pet'.

-Bon, je ne prends pas ça pour un rejet. C'est plutôt moi qui ne veux pas de lui tant il est ingrat.

-Tout à fait, approuva la rouquine pour encourager sa sœur.

-De toute façon, il a été ennuyant et égocentrique toute la soirée », avoua la jeune blonde d'un air dégoûté.

Puisqu'aucun mot digne d'être dit ne vint à l'esprit de Lily, elle se contenta de faire un sourire d'empathie à sa sœur.

« C'est vraiment le genre de garçons qui se jouent des filles. Tu devrais te méfier de James aussi, affirma Pétunia, les lèvres pincées.

-James? s'étonna innocemment Lily sans réussir à dissimuler la teinte rouge de ses joues.

-Je t'ai vu avec lui la dernière fois. C'est évident qu'il se joue de toi! »

La rouquine reçut la réplique en plein cœur et sentit chaque parcelle de sa peau virer au cramoisi. Elle se sentait soudainement très sotte d'être embarquée si facilement dans les filets d'un beau-parleur. Comment avait-elle pu penser seulement un instant qu'elle pourrait le séduire?

« C'est normal que tu ne sois pas indifférente à lui, la rassura la jeune blonde, mais il faut que tu sois réaliste. C'est évident qu'un garçon comme ça ne peut s'intéresser réellement à toi »

Lily hocha la tête en comprenant parfaitement de ce que voulait parler Pétunia. L'adolescente aux yeux verts jeta un coup d'œil amer sur ses jambes pâlottes et courtes qui sortaient de ses shorts. Elle serra péniblement ses bras flasques et parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Pour la narguer, une mèche rousse tomba devant ses yeux. Elle la souffla pour qu'elle reprenne sa place attitrée. En grimaçant à ce souvenir, Lily se rappela que James lui avait affirmé qu'il aimait ses cheveux roux.

« Il faut croire que j'ai été naïve, dit faiblement la rouquine.

-Tu n'as pas été la seule », la consola Pétunia en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Concentrée à s'apitoyer sur son sort, Lily ne remarqua nullement la lueur de satisfaction qui flamboyait à l'instant dans les yeux de son aînée.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Il faut croire que ce n'est pas, parce que les gens sont riches et beaux qu'ils savent bien traiter les dames, s'amusa Henry Evans en mangeant un toast à la confiture.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle! », rugit Élizabeth en piochant rageusement dans son porridge.

La femme aux cheveux de blé avait de la difficulté à faire le deuil de l'image parfaite des Potter et de leur entourage. Elle semblait pratiquement plus affectée que sa fille.

« Ce rendez-vous était un fiasco », soupira Pétunia en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Même s'il n'y avait rien eu de concret avec James, Lily se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette conversation, car elle aurait facilement pu être à la place de son aînée à cet instant.

« Oh mon dieu! sursauta soudainement la rouquine alors que toute la famille se revirait vers elle, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour le match?

-Foutu match! C'est la faute à papa! » s'exclama Pétunia sur un ton furieux.

Gêné, Henry se contenta d'exécuter une grimace d'excuse et détourna le regard vers le journal.

« Je vais faire semblant d'être malade, affirma la jeune blonde.

-Ne t'avons-nous pas appris à respecter tes engagements? lui reprocha Élizabeth d'un ton sévère.

-Je crois qu'on peut faire une exception pour Sirius », répliqua Pétunia.

Peu satisfaite de la réponse, la mère des Evans fronça les sourcils.

« Lily peut toujours y aller. Ils n'auront pas l'impression qu'on s'est toutes défilées. De plus, je ne crois pas que Sirius osera se pointer, dit alors l'aînée aux yeux bleus.

-Pourquoi ne pas annuler tout simplement le match? demanda désespérément la rouquine.

-Non, je trouve que la solution de Pétunia est la meilleure », avoua leur mère en souriant.

Alors que la jeune blonde afficha une mine de satisfaction, Lily se crispa et mordit sa langue pour ne pas crier. Elle sentit sur son épaule la main compatissante de son père.


	7. Chapitre 7: La promesse

Bonjour tous!

J'avoue publié ce chapitre un peu plus tard que je pensais, mais je suis pas mal occupée par l'école ces temps-ci. Ne vous en faites pas, les publications resteront encore très collées, car la rédaction de cette fanfiction est terminiée. Il ne reste plus que la correction. (Merci Pistachoux!!! ^^)

Un gros merci à ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et qui me laissent des reviews! ^^ J'adore lire vos commentaires!

Merci à **Amy,** **Charlou** et **Didine Halliwell **à qui je ne peux répondre, car ils sont anonymes! ^^ J'espère que tes cours de tennis se passent bien **Charlou**! Dis-moi si tu aimes ça!!

Un merci spécial à **Senslo** aussi pour son joli dessin! ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 7**

**Promesse**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Severus soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il entendit son père crier sur sa mère. Un bruit sourd s'en suivit qui fut complété par les pleurs d'Eileen. À pas de loup, il sortit de l'appartement sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Le jeune homme hésita à la porte un instant lorsqu'il perçut un autre bruit sourd, mais il fuya finalement tel un lâche. À l'extérieur, l'air frais de la soirée frappa son visage agréablement, chassant ses mauvaises pensées un instant.

Au loin, Severus vit la plus douce des créatures s'avancer vers lui. Ses cheveux attachés derrière sa tête retombaient en une couette qui se balançait sous le vent comme une flamme. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude étincelèrent à sa vue et procurèrent une amère chaleur à Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda le jeune homme de sa voix terne.

-Je viens te rendre visite », répondit Lily avec enthousiasme.

Son joli regard loucha vers la porte d'entrée du bloc appartement.

« N'y songe même pas. Pas aujourd'hui, clama Severus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Même pas un petit breuvage? supplia la jeune rousse en affichant sa plus mignonne moue.

-Non », déclara l'adolescent au teint pâle d'un ton qui n'ommetait pas l'opposition.

Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit la mine de la rouquine se renfrogner. Le nuage ne fit que traverser le visage de Lily qui reprit immédiatement une allure plus joyeuse. Severus voyait cependant le trait soucieux sur le front la jeune rousse et ses yeux plus obscurs qu'à l'habitude. Il avait su avec le temps reconnaître lorsque Lily tentait de dissimuler les problèmes qui la préoccupaient.

« Alors allons se promener », consentit la rouquine en glissant son bras sous celui de son ami.

Severus resta de glace face au geste amical de la jeune rousse, ne tentant nullement de resserer l'emprise qui les liait. Il laissait tomber lourdement son bras sur le côté qui balloterait sottement si Lily ne l'empoignait pas si solidement. Les adolescents firent quelques pas dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Severus se décide à le briser.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse? », questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène d'une voix neutre.

Lily sursauta comme si cela la surprenait énormément qu'il la devine aussi bien. Avec le temps, Severus aurait cru qu'elle se serait habituée à son don pour reconnaître la véritable humeur des gens.

« C'est encore la faute à Potter, maugréa la rouquine.

-Raconte », l'incita froidement l'adolescent aux yeux noirs.

Une animosité en lui commençait à se tisser face au nouveau voisin de Lily. Ces temps-ci, la rouquine avait son nom collé sur les lèvres; il sortait au détour de chacune de leurs conversations.

« Alors premièrement, j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, annonça la rouquine d'un air contrarié.

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre dans l'estomac de Severus. Son visage déjà blême perdit toute once de couleur; il fut pendant un instant plus semblable à un fantôme qu'à un humain. Une douce envie meurtrière vis-à-vis ce James Potter s'insinuait peu à peu dans ses veines.

« Ça remet certaines choses en perspective en effet, siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.

-Tu ne sais pas le pire! », s'exclama Lily en se détachant du bras de Severus pour pouvoir gesticuler librement.

La rouquine commença à raconter à son ami dans tous les détails ce que Pétunia lui avait avoué de son rendez-vous, en passant rapidement sur les subtiles rapprochements que James avait tentés à son égard. Ce furent cependant ces derniers détails qui attirèrent le plus l'attention de Severus. Ses poings se serrèrent à la pensée qu'un rival venait de mettre les pieds dans la vie de Lily.

« Tu n'étais pas supposée éviter Potter? lui rappela l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cherché sa présence, grogna la jeune rousse.

-Tu t'y prendras mieux maintenant je suppose.

-En fait, j'ai un match de tennis prévu avec lui », avoua Lily d'un air coupable.

Aucune réaction perceptible ne frappa le visage de Severus. Il haïssait ce sport de raquettes qui l'avait toujours éloigné de son amie, même s'il savait parfaitement que le tennis faisait partie intégrante de la vie de la rouquine.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne excuse », ironisa Severus.

Lily lui répliqua par un grand sourire franc espérant probablement que son ami lui réponde, mais les lèvres de Severus n'y arrivèrent pas.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Le bois du banc s'incrustait inconfortablement contre son dos, mais la paresse l'empêchait de changer de position. Elle remuait seulement parfois le bassin pour que ce ne soit pas toujours le même morceau de peau qui ait droit au coin du siège. Allongée ainsi sur le banc de tennis, Lily attendait patiemment que James Potter veuille bien lui accorder sa présence. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au terrain de tennis directement, car il semblait que le jeune homme ait à faire ailleurs avant son match.

Lorsqu'elle entendit finalement des pas approcher, la rouquine ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Elle reconnaissant parfaitement le rythme de sa démarche si confiante.

« Tu es en retard, Potter » constata-t-elle sèchement.

Lily voulait imposer le ton de leur rencontre pour qu'ils gardent leur distance.

« Tu as décidé que tu préférais m'appeler par mon nom de famille » souleva-t-il d'une voix amusée.

La rouquine ne répliqua pas, ne lui accorda même pas un vrai regard. Elle glissa quelques balles dans ses poches et se dirigea nonchalamment sur une des moitiés du terrain.

« Tu peux commencer avec le service », annonça la jeune rousse.

James ne discuta pas et commença à jouer.

La partie se fit dans un silence pesant. Au début, mêmes leurs coups semblaient alourdis par la réticence de paroles. Lorsque les deux se concentrèrent finalement sur leur jeu, le match reprit de la vitesse et de l'intérêt. Les adversaires ne s'échangèrent aucun mot durant la partie. Même durant les temps de repos qu'ils s'accordaient, leur discussion était brève et concise. À son étonnement, Lily rencontra un opposant moins féroce que la dernière fois et réussit à le battre de justesse.

« Bien joué, très bien joué! la félicita James en reprenant son souffle sur le banc.

-Merci, Potter », répondit la rouquine avec un ton moins froid qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Lily était assise au côté de James qui s'amusait à tourner sa raquette entre ses mains. La rouquine se reposait avant de devoir marcher vers sa maison. Pour l'occuper, elle faisait mine d'arranger le cordage de sa raquette.

« Alors est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que je suis passé de James à Potter? demanda-t-il brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Disons, simplement que j'ai arrêté de croire au gars charmant », ironisa la rouquine.

Cela ne sembla pas vexer l'adolescent aux yeux bleus qui afficha plutôt un sourire rieur.

« Et pourquoi ça? questionna-t-il.

-Je crois que tu sais déjà la réponse à cette question.

-Ce n'est pas parce que mon meilleur ami et ta sœur ont eu un rendez-vous qui a fini aussi bien que le Titanic qu'il faut être en froid. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la comparaison, mais secoua rapidement la tête pour retrouver ses idées et redevenir froide.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça », dit-elle.

James fronça alors les sourcils semblant plus confus et la fixa en attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Sirius a été odieux avec Pét'! gronda Lily.

-Quoi! Pas du tout! C'est ta sœur qui a mal pris le refus de Sirius, riposta James, perdant toute once de sourire.

-Un refus qu'il a fait seulement pour s'amuser.

-Absolument pas. Il ne voulait juste pas d'une fille égocentrique.

-Je crois que tu te trompes de rôle! C'est Sirius qui est égocentrique!

-Cesse donc d'insulter quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas! s'écria le jeune homme à lunettes, rouge de colère.

-Parce que tu penses que tu connais plus Pétunia, répliqua Lily en serrant les poings.

-Je connais d'elle ce que j'ai vu et ce que Sirius m'a raconté.

-Même chose pour moi avec Sirius! Je le connais un peu moi-même et je sais ce que Pétunia m'a dit!

-Et tu trouves que ça correspond à ce que tu connaissais de lui? »

Dressée debout, le visage réchauffé par la frustration, Lily déglutit difficilement, car le portrait qu'avait décrit sa sœur n'avait aucun lien avec le garçon aux yeux gris qu'elle avait rencontré.

« Peut-être pas, mais il est facile pour lui de jouer un rôle, puisque c'est un beau-parleur, répondit sèchement la rouquine.

-Tu as à ce point confiance en ce que Pétunia te dit? demanda James d'un ton presque dérisoire.

-Je peux te retourner la même question envers Sirius!

-Moi, tu vois, j'ai juste à regarder comment Sirius me parle pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il ment, alors je sais qu'il m'a dit la vérité. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant de Pétunia? »

Lily souffla rageusement, car elle n'avait jamais su déceler les mensonges de son aînée, encore moins ses manipulations douteuses. Elle était très loin d'avoir le don d'observateur que possédait Severus.

« Non, mais je lui fais confiance! », hurla la jeune rousse.

Lasse de cette dispute, Lily empoigna son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain. Juste avant de partir, James lui siffla à l'oreille :

« Ce que tu es naïve »

Sans réagir, la jeune rousse continua son chemin.

« Dans trois jours, même heure, on fait un match, vociféra James alors qu'elle était maintenant à des mètres de lui.

-Parfait! », cria Lily sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Elle avait beau le trouver hautain, ingrat, buté et le détester… Elle adorait jouer au tennis avec lui.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

La famille au complet était installée dans le salon des Evans regardant un film qui passait à un poste. Un livre sur les genoux, Lily ne cessait de passer ses yeux du roman à la télévision, de la télévision au roman.

« Lily, je ne suis pas sûre d'être très encline face au match que tu as prévu avec James Potter, lui glissa soudainement sa mère d'une voix doucereuse.

-Mais, maman, ce n'est qu'un match! », se défendit la rouquine en regardant son père pour chercher un appui.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard trahi de sa fille.

« Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas m'empêcher d'aller au match! vociféra la jeune rousse.

-Mais non, on voulait simplement te partager notre désaccord face à ce choix », glissa mielleusement Élizabeth en grimaçant un sourire.

C'était une contrainte dissimulée à laquelle Lily avait une grande difficulté à résister tant elle se laissait contrôler par la manipulation astucieuse de sa mère. Sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoique ce soit, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait inopinément.

« Je vais annuler, si ça vous dérange à ce point, se soumit la rouquine en claquant de la langue avec mécontentement.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, Lil'. Vas à ton match, si tu le désires », la rassura son père.

En réponse à cette réplique, la jeune rousse lança un regard reconnaissant à Henry qui l'aidait enfin alors que sa mère fusillait son mari des yeux.

« Il faudra t'acheter une tenue de tennis convenable alors, plus joli que le linge de sport que tu mets à l'habitude, ordonna Élizabeth.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as jamais critiqué mes habits avant », questionna Lily d'un air contrarié.

Cette subite règle choquait légèrement la jeune rousse, car elle préférait ses vêtements larges de sport à la jupette traditionnelle de tennis qui ne la mettrait pas aussi à l'aise.

« Ne discute pas, c'est ainsi », répliqua sa mère sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la riposte.

La rouquine soupira férocement pestant intérieurement contre le caractère buté de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

« Maman a peur que les Potter nous snobent, alors elle veut que tu te montres à ton meilleur jour. Elle croit que Sirius m'a rejetée, car nous n'étions pas de leur calibre, lui expliqua Pétunia.

-C'est l'histoire la plus absurde que j'ai entendue! », s'étonna furieusement Lily.

La famille Evans ne vivait pas dans la pauvreté, mais leur revenu moyen ne pouvait se comparer à celui des Potter. Logan était un homme d'affaire réputé dont le succès lui avait permis de ramasser une certaine fortune. La richesse des Potter était donc un fait établi, mais ils vivaient de façon modeste. Leur maison était certes élégante et coquette, mais sa grandeur ne pouvait se comparer à celle d'un manoir.

Même si Lily avait su dénicher un nombre incomparable de défauts chez James, jamais elle n'avait senti le jeune homme se montrer snob face à elle, car il était plus aisé. Sa mère se comportait seulement ainsi, car elle était elle-même hautaine face aux plus pauvres. Contrairement à l'orgueil mort et enterré de Lily, Élizabeth portait fièrement le sien en l'entretenant tous les jours.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une opinion différente que tu dois ridiculiser la mienne, jeune fille », lui reprocha sa mère.

Le regard significatif d'Élizabeth posé sur elle suffit à Lily pour qu'elle n'ose pas répliquer. Un tonnerre de colère éclatait tout de même en elle. La rouquine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait que sa mère se préoccupe tant de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'eux. Laissant sa fureur dans un coin de son esprit, la jeune rousse se concentra sur l'écran devant elle tentant d'oublier ses oreilles qui chauffaient. Elle aperçut le protagoniste qui embrassait à pleine bouche l'actrice principale.

Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre l'histoire du film dont elle avait manqué quelques scènes, Lily commença peu à peu à discerner un bruit lointain et rythmé. L'adolescente prit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il ne provenait pas de la télévision. Intriguée par le son perpétuel, la jeune fille tourna ses yeux émeraude vers la fenêtre d'où il semblait provenir. Sa famille qui avait également perçu la résonance imita son geste. Pétunia se leva du sofa et alla écarter le rideau pour découvrir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

« Quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lily en rejoignant son aînée à la fenêtre.

-Il y a une fête chez les Potter », ragea Pétunia.

La rouquine le constata d'elle-même en apercevant le nombre impressionnant de voitures stationnées autour de la maison de leurs voisins et des jeunes de leur âge qui en sortaient pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la demeure.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre leur musique jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, siffla Élizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne gâcheront pas ma nuit, car je n'ai pas l'intention de rester muet », l'appuya son mari.

Pétunia rabattit le pan du rideau avec frustration.

« Ils n'ont même pas pensé à nous inviter, grogna-t-elle, vexée.

-Tu aurais accepté? s'étonna Lily en dévisageant son aînée.

-Bien sûre que non, mais je me serais fait un plaisir de refuser », avoua Pétunia d'un sourire mesquin.

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de partager le sourire de sa sœur, même si au contraire, elle ne regrettait pas une seconde qu'ils n'aient pas voulu les inviter.

Finalement, la fête chez les Potter se fit sans le respect des alentours. La musique tonitruante vibra dans le quartier pratiquement toute la nuit, sans relâche. Lily avait beau caché sa tête sous son oreiller, le bruit infernal l'empêchait royalement de dormir.

Faisant le deuil de son sommeil, la rouquine se leva de son lit et alla s'installer près de sa fenêtre. Puisque la fête avait lieu derrière la demeure des Potter, Lily ne pouvait observer grand-chose d'où elle était. La jeune rousse apercevait simplement quelques adolescents qui circulaient à l'occasion dans l'entrée de ses voisins.

Brisant sa concentration, Lily entendit des pas dans le couloir de sa maison. Intriguée, la rouquine se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre et tomba sur son père qui arborait un air furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda la jeune rousse en chuchotant.

-Je vais arrêter cette satanée musique, grommela Henry.

-Il n'en est pas question, gronda une voix scandalisée derrière lui qui appartenait à sa femme.

Cette dernière était enveloppée dans une longue robe de chambre d'un rose délavé et sur sa tête trônaient des bigoudis qui enroulaient ses cheveux.

« Et pourquoi ça? grogna le père des Evans en roulant des yeux par exaspération.

-On aura l'air de quoi si tu vas au beau milieu de leur fête piquer une crise de colère! répliqua Élizabeth.

-Maman a raison, intervint la voix claironnante de Pétunia qui venait de sortir également de sa salle à coucher, ça ne sert à rien de créer un coup d'éclat. »

Vaincu, Henry marmonna des mots dans sa barbe en retournant dans sa chambre.

« Demain, je vais tout de même aller voir les Potter pour leur dire ma façon de penser », tonna-t-il.

Cette fois, ni Élizabeth, ni Pétunia ne ripostèrent devant ses intentions.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

La mère des Evans dénoua son tablier à carreaux blanc et rouge puis réajusta d'une main une mèche blonde de sa coiffure. Fin prête, elle alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui était attablé. Son regard d'aigle fit l'inspection de chaque membre des Evans, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux passèrent fièrement sur sa fille aînée qui se tenait droite comme une flèche et qui attendait patiemment qu'Élizabeth s'assoit près d'eux. La femme aux cheveux de blé ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard de reproche à son époux qui avait entamé sa poitrine de poulet en son absence. Le bout manquant de sa nourriture trahissait son geste et celui-ci baissa les yeux sous les yeux accusateurs de sa femme.

L'attention de la mère des Evans se porta alors sur sa cadette qui accotait son menton dans le creux de ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Un air rêveur sur le visage, elle semblait promener son esprit loin de la maison des Evans. Pour la ramener à l'ordre, Élizabeth racla sèchement sa gorge et fit ainsi sursauter Lily. Tout de suite, la rouquine se raidit et ôta ses coudes de la table pour ensuite lancer un sourire d'excuse à sa mère. Enfin satisfaite, la mère des Evans commença son repas suivi pas les membres de sa famille.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai entendu! lança-t-elle au milieu du dîner pour alimenter la conversation.

-Quoi? demanda immédiatement Pétunia, avide de ragots.

-Des chats du quartier ont été retrouvés teints de différentes couleurs.

-Hein?! s'exclamèrent en chœur le père et ses filles avec un air bouche bée.

-J'ai eu la même impression aussi, avoua la mère, fière de l'effet de sa nouvelle.

-Qui auraient fait ça? s'étonna Lily se demandant intérieurement si elle devait trouver cela cruel envers les animaux ou simplement amusant.

-Des garnements probablement, proposa Henry en haussant les épaules.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que nos jeunes voisins soient dans le coup, lança Élizabeth d'un air dédaigneux.

-C'est assez puéril pour être leur genre, reprit Pétunia sur le même ton.

-Madame Primscy a fait plusieurs shampoings à ses chats, mais la couleur ne partait pas. Elle a fini par les raser », raconta sa mère.

Lily grimaça à l'image horrifiante d'un félin sans pelage. La rouquine se dit intérieurement que si elle avait un chat qui s'était fait teint, elle lui laisserait son étrange couleur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'atténue plutôt que de lui donner un air de rat.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'ils s'y prennent? questionna la jeune rousse, réellement intriguée.

-Aucune idée, répondit Élizabeth, peu intéressée.

-Tu demanderas à James au match », suggéra moqueusement Pétunia.

Lily lui lança un regard noir pour faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'adresser la parole à Potter durant leur partie de tennis.

« Parlant de ta relation avec Potter, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de les voir autrement que durant ces matchs, n'est-ce pas? », émit sa mère d'une voix sournoise.

La rouquine éleva un sourcil offusqué au terme « ta relation avec Potter » qu'elle ne trouvait pas du tout approprié à sa situation.

« Aucun doute là-dessus, formula clairement la jeune rousse sans hésitation.

-Après la soirée gâchée de Pétunia, la fête d'hier et le tour des chats colorés, il est évident qu'on s'est trompé en croyant que les Potter étaient des gens biens », les dégrada Élizabeth sans remords.

Même si elle n'arrivait pas à contredire sa mère, Lily sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac à ses paroles. Le sourire si chaleureux d'Isabelle lui revint à l'esprit comme une tâche d'espoir parmi le sombre tableau de mauvaises pensées qui s'accumulaient contre les Potter. La douceur qui émanait du visage ensoleillé et de l'attitude sereine de madame Potter traversa sa mémoire comme une caresse de souvenirs.

Malgré ce sentiment d'appréciation envers Isabelle, la rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'abhorrer son fils. Les Potter auraient été des voisins formidables sans l'arrogance et l'insolence de James.

« Ils ont au moins eu la bonté de s'excuser après leur fête bruyante. Il a fallu aller les confronter nous-mêmes pour cela, mais ils l'ont fait », ironisa Henry.

La réplique fit esclaffer la tablée, mais le rire de Lily résonna comme un diamant en plastique. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise au souvenir de son père qui allait voir les voisins pour les chicaner comme des enfants de cinq ans. À vrai dire, Lily n'avait ni osé espionner la scène de la fenêtre, ni osé demander des détails de la mésaventure à son père. La rouquine préférait garder toute sa colère en elle, puis mettre cette désastreuse nuit au fin fond de sa mémoire.

« Alors, Lily, tu ne te fâcheras pas, si on t'empêche de fréquenter James en dehors des matchs », déduit Élizabeth en souriant.

Sur le coup, l'interdiction lui parut futile et inutile, car Lily n'avait aucune intention de voir James autrement. C'est donc sans rechigner qu'elle dit :

-Je te le promets, maman! »

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Les notes mélancoliques de guitare étourdissaient les pensées de Severus. Les oreilles cachées derrière des écouteurs, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se laissait transporter par la psychose de _Pink Floyd_. La chanson _Wish you were here_ lui déchirait les entrailles ou c'était peut-être les substances qu'il avait ingérées plus tôt qui lui procuraient cette désagréable sensation. Il ne savait plus trop, nageant dans le néant. Allongé sur son lit, l'adolescent fixait le plafond comme s'il contemplait la plus belle des œuvres d'art.

Soudainement, l'air commença à s'alourdir dans ses poumons et il dût se lever vers la fenêtre pour respirer. La tête sortie à l'extérieur, Severus ferma les yeux pour apprécier la brise qui jouait dans ses cheveux souillés. Il se rappela alors d'un souvenir d'une rouquine qui lui glissait un subtil commentaire sur le fait de laver sa chevelure. Il emmerdait cette jeune rousse.

« Severus! », cria une voix cristalline provenant du trottoir.

Le jeune homme au visage pâle baissa les yeux vers le son et tomba sur Lily qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Aussitôt, un sentiment de bien-être submergea Severus. Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans sa tête et réconfortèrent son âme. Il était fou de Lily.

Un vent de panique suivit la béatitude de Severus. Son amie ne devait pas l'apercevoir dans cet état, ou du moins elle ne devait pas s'apercevoir de son état. Il se détacha du cadrage de la fenêtre et fila vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme empoigna une serviette au hasard et s'en servit pour s'asperger le visage avec de l'eau glacial. Ensuite, Severus s'empara d'un verre au contour sali par le temps, le remplit et vida goulûment son contenu. D'un pas précipité, il sortit de l'appartement sans même accorder un regard à son père qui jonchait sur le divan du salon accompagné d'une bouteille de cognac ou à sa mère qui, assise sur une chaise, fixait la fenêtre du couloir sans bouger. Laissant ces scènes de malheur derrière lui, Severus dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre son amie.

« Tu ne devineras pas ce qui est arrivé, commença Lily d'un air soucieux.

-Potter », soupira l'adolescent au teint pâle.

Il n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa concentration, mais un enfant de trois ans aurait découvert de qui parlerait la jeune rousse. Satisfaite qu'il la discerne si facilement, Lily s'accrocha à son bras et vida son sac à plaintes sur lui. Son orgueil gonflé, ses manières bourrues, son impolitesse déplacée, Severus apprit tous les défauts de James Potter. D'une oreille distraite, l'adolescent suivait la rouquine lui raconter la fête qu'il avait osé organiser et l'histoire des félins colorés.

« Ça explique ce chat violet que j'ai croisé l'autre fois, constata négligemment Severus, en se grattant les yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va, Sev'? s'inquiéta Lily, tu as l'air drôlement fatigué »

Reprenant ses airs hargneux, Severus glaça ses traits et répondit froidement :

« Oui, je manque juste un peu de sommeil. »

Lily hocha la tête en plissant les yeux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à déceler la vérité chez Severus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne se soucia pas réellement qu'elle puisse deviner ses secrets. La rouquine n'avait jamais été douée à cela. Abandonnant la partie, la jeune rousse baissa le regard et voulut reprendre le court de ses plaintes, mais Severus l'arrêta.

« Si tu hais tant Potter, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en parler? », s'irrita-t-il.

Son ton dur bouscula Lily. Elle le regarda bouche bée.

« Enfin…hum…je….c'est qu'il m'énerve, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Très convaincant », cracha Severus, les traits révulsés.

Il ne supportait nullement que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'accaparer l'attention de sa Lily ainisi.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te raconte ce qui se passe dans ma vie, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je vais me taire! se défendit la rouquine en haussant le volume furieusement.

-C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à jouer au tennis avec lui. Il y a d'autres personnes qui jouent, non?

-Si ça peut te rassurer, mes parents m'ont interdit de le voir autrement que pour le tennis.

-Parce que tu aurais voulu faire plus avec lui? se scandalisa Severus d'un air dédaigneux.

-Bien sûr que non! » s'offusqua Lily.

Les traits de Severus se détendirent et la lueur bilieuse de ses yeux s'apaisa. Il apprécia l'idée que James était plus détesté qu'il ne l'était par les parents de la rouquine. Même si Élizabeth Evans n'aimait pas particulièrement la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lily, jamais elle n'avait été jusqu'à l'interdire. Connaissant l'habituel assujettissement de son amie pour les règles, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'oserait pas les transgresser. Cette nouvelle le rassura malgré lui.

Redevenu de bonne humeur, Severus lança à Lily un large sourire. Son expression trop carnassière n'apaisa pas la rouquine comme à son habitude.


	8. Chapitre 8: Retournement de situation

Bonjour tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs et à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

**Charlou**: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur le fait que le tennis paraît plus facile qu'en vrai. C'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît de frapper cette balle, et surtout de la contrôler!! ^^ J'ai joué à quelques reprises, mais je n'ai jamais suivi de cours! (Pour l'instant c'est mon petit ami mon professeur! loll) Enfin, je suis bien contente si tu aimes ça! Le tennis est un très beau sport!

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 8**

**Retournement de situation**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Non! S'il te plaît! Maman! Je ne veux pas! »

Lily geignait comme une gamine en s'agitant sur le siège passager de la voiture. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, croisait les bras, cognait ses pieds ensemble, plaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, décroisait les bras, se tortillait pour adopter une position plus confortable.

« Calme-toi, jeune fille! gronda sa mère au volant.

-Mais…

-Il n'y pas de « mais »! Il te faut un habit convenable. Tu as l'air ridicule dans tes vêtements trop larges. »

Blessée, Lily se tut instantanément et cessa toute activité de son corps. Même sa respiration s'arrêta un moment, le temps que ses poumons réclament leur gorgée d'air. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que si les Potter n'étaient pas des gens biens, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les impressionner, mais toutes ses pensées se perdirent dans sa gorge nouée.

« Voilà, on est arrivé, annonça Élizabeth, inconsciente de la portée de ses paroles, achète-toi quelque chose de joli avec l'argent que papa t'a donné. J'ai quelques commissions à faire, je te rejoindrai après. »

N'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, la rouquine sortit rapidement de l'automobile et grinça un « Au revoir » en claquant pratiquement la porte. Devant elle se tenait un grand magasin de sports où se dressait dans les vitrines trois fois sa grandeur des affiches de différents grands joueurs internationaux. En haut de l'entrée trônaient fièrement des lettres luminescentes qui indiquaient « SportMax ».

Lily pénétra finalement dans le brouhaha du magasin où le refrain d'une chanson connue vint lui chatouiller les tympans. Le volume était si bas qu'un ton normal de voix suffisait à camoufler la musique. Sans hésitation, la rouquine se dirigea vers la section tennis avec l'intention d'en finir au plus vite avec cette séance de magasinage.

La rouquine arrivait dans la section lorsqu'elle aperçut un séduisant jeune homme aux yeux gris accoté contre un comptoir. Face à lui, un autre adolescent à la crinière sauvage lui parlait en gesticulant. Avec étonnement, la jeune rousse reconnut James et Sirius. Le meilleur plan que son instinc trouva pour la sortir de cette situation fut la fuite, mais son stratagème tomba à l'eau lorsque Sirius remarqua la rouquine.

« LILY! », s'exclama-t-il en faisant des signes pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Intimidée, la rouquine commanda à ses pieds de se diriger vers eux, même s'ils étaient bien tentés d'aller dans le sens opposé.

« Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Sirius d'une voix enjouée.

Lily fut surprise du comportement agréable de l'adolescent, après tout ce dont elle l'avait accusé dans sa dispute avec James.

« Magasiner comme tout le monde, grommela-t-elle souhaitant couper la conversation avant qu'elle ne commence.

-Si je peux t'aider, tu n'as qu'à demander », lui répondit-il sans prendre compte du ton féroce de la jeune rousse.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, le jeune homme aux yeux gris lui montra son chandail qui portait le symbole de « SportMax ».

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe dans le magasin où Sirius travaillait! pensa la rouquine en rageant intérieurement.

« Non, ça va aller », répliqua Lily en prévoyant les quitter tout de suite après.

Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius avait vu son mouvement pour fuir.

« Ne t'en vas pas comme ça, voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais acheter? » continua l'adolescent sur un ton si jovial qu'il devenait agaçant.

À ses côtés, James restait complètement muet, ayant plus de traits commun avec une statue de marbre qu'avec un humain à cet instant.

« Un habit de tennis », soupira Lily finalement.

À la mention de son achat, Sirius jeta un regard à son meilleur ami que la rouquine ne saisit pas. James passa une main évasive dans ses cheveux, premier signe depuis le début qui révélait qu'il n'était pas qu'une statue.

« Je vais te montrer où ils sont », lui proposa Sirius avec le même sourire débile collé sur les lèvres.

Lily aurait bien aimé lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais le jeune homme aux yeux gris ne lui laissa aucunement le temps. Il attrapa son poignet et la tira vers un rayon spécifique. Derrière eux, James les suivait d'un pas lent et silencieux.

« Et voilà!, clama Sirius en pointant d'une main les dizaines de modèles de tenue de tennis que le magasin possédait.

-Merci », glissa Lily entre ses dents.

Tout en s'approchant de la première robe sur le bord, la rouquine se demanda comment un garçon si gentil et amical avait pu se montrer si odieux avec sa soeur. L'art de l'hypocrisie la dépassait.

« Enfin, il faut que je continue à travailler. Il y a d'autres clients. Alors bon magasinage! » la salua Sirius avant de les quitter précipitamment.

En un instant, Lily se retrouva donc seule avec James qui s'amusait maintenant à la fixer. La rouquine eut beau tenter d'ignorer ses yeux posés sur elle, elle les sentait brûler sa nuque.

« Est-ce que tu peux cesser de me regarder comme ça? dit la jeune rousse crument après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

-Tu as laissé tes cheveux lousses », laissa tomber James comme seule remarque.

Sa voix s'avérait un peu rogue, mais son ton était doux comme le sourire d'Isabelle Potter.

Hébétée, Lily toucha à ses mèches rousses qui pendaient de chaque côté de sa figure. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à prendre conscience de l'image qu'elle projetait, c'était la première fois que la rouquine oubliait d'attacher ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à les coiffer, fit la jeune rousse en haussant les épaules essayant de paraître indifférente, même si ce détail la troublait.

-Tant mieux », répliqua James, les yeux devenus à nouveau rieur.

Croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, Lily prit la première tenue qu'elle avait sous la main et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers une salle d'essayage.

« Elle est horrible la robe que tu as choisie, lui lança-t-il en la suivant de près.

-Moi, je la trouve très bien. », affirma la rouquine.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la tenue qu'elle avait à peine regardée. Des manches bouffies, un col roulé, un jaune douteux, un rebord ciselé… Lily n'aurait pas pu faire pire. James éclata de rire près d'elle s'apercevant bien que sa voisine venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Je vais l'essayer sans problème », grinça Lily, trop orgueilleuse pour avouer son erreur.

Elle s'enferma dans une cabine d'essayage et enfila la tenue jaune. En s'observant dans le miroir, les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de la jeune rousse furent : « tas de vomi ». L'adolescente se retint de pousser un cri de dégoût à cette vue.

« Sors, Lily! Que je ris un peu, s'amusa James derrière la porte.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Je croyais qu'elle était très bien cette robe.

-C'est qu'elle ne donne pas la même impression sur moi que sur le support, justifia la rouquine d'une voix peu assurée.

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'elle peut être plus laide sur toi. Au moins, là, il y a quelque chose de jolie à regarder à l'intérieur. »

Lily piqua un fard à cette réplique et remercia le ciel d'être encore à l'intérieur de la cabine d'essayage pour que James ne remarque rien.

« N'essaie pas de jouer au beau-parleur avec moi, Potter! Ça ne fonctionnera pas! », claironna-t-elle pour reprendre un peu de ses convictions.

James ne répliqua rien sur le coup et la rouquine put remettre ses anciens vêtements. En sortant de la cabine, Lily réalisa avec soulagement que le jeune homme à lunettes était parti. Elle ne se l'expliqua pas, mais une partie d'elle était tout de même déçue qu'il l'ait quittée aussi prestement.

La déception de la rouquine fut de courte durée, car elle retrouva James dans la section des tenues de tennis qui inspectait les robes d'un regard scrutateur. Alors que la jeune rousse allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait à observer des habits de femme, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, Lily se retourna et aperçut la figure gaillarde de Sirius.

« Alors est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose? interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

-Non, pas encore », répondit poliment la rouquine, en cachant son horrible robe jaune derrière elle.

Lily n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit où se débarrasser des vêtements qui ne lui convenaient pas et se retrouvait prise avec le morceau compromettant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main alors? », se moqua l'adolescent aux yeux gris.

En soupirant, la rouquine capitula et lui montra la tenue si déplorablement découpée. Lily grimaça de dégoût et tint la robe à une certaine distance d'elle comme si sa proximité l'épouvantait. Sirius pouffa de rire lorsqu'il vit l'atrocité qu'avait en possession la jeune rousse.

« D'accord, je vais te débarrasser de ça », proposa gentiment le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur café, en empoignant l'habit.

Soulagée, Lily le regarda partir avec la terrible robe jaune.

« Tu as l'air plus en colère contre moi que contre Sirius et pourtant, c'est lui qui a été « odieux » avec ta sœur », lança une voix grave à l'oreille de la rouquine.

Lily se retourna brusquement vers James qui tenait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle caresser ses joues. La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Sa gorge était nouée et son esprit plongé dans les brumes. Pour retrouver raison, la jeune rousse s'écarta de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus et respira profondément.

« De…hum…de quoi est-ce que tu…parles?, balbutia-t-elle avec malaise.

-Du fait que c'est moi qui a dû endurer tous tes cris et que Sirius n'a droit à rien.

-Mais… », fut la seule réponse que Lily put prononcer.

À cet instant, la rouquine se posa elle-même la question, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse rationnelle à son propre comportement.

« Je t'écoute, ironisa James, un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas pour hurler dans un magasin. J'ai du savoir-vivre, se défendit la jeune rousse en haussant tout de même assez le ton pour que quelques personnes autour se retournent vers eux.

-C'est ce que je vois », se moqua l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Grognant, la rouquine serra les poings et fusilla son voisin d'un regard noir. Elle allait lui lancer une réplique cuisante lorsque Sirius réapparut passant ses bras autour des épaules de Lily et de James.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ici? demanda le nouvel arrivé, un air goguenard flottant sur son visage.

-Rien, siffla la rouquine entre ses dents.

-Au fait, Lily, je suis désolé pour mon comportement avec Pétunia. Tu vois, ce n'était pas contre elle, mais je manque parfois de tact avec les filles, lui expliqua soudainement Sirius en libérant ses amis de son étreinte.

-C'est gentil que tu me fasses des excuses, Sirius, mais c'est à Pét' que tu devrais les dire, répondit la rouquine, ravie du pardon du jeune homme aux yeux gris.

-Quoi?! s'exclama James immédiatement, tu acceptes ses excuses aussi facilement?! »

Lily se retourna vers le jeune homme aux yeux écarquillés et lui lança un regard provocateur tout en lui répliquant :

« Oui, car LUI, au moins, il reconnaît ses torts.

-Raah! Lily! » se désespéra James en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

La rouquine ne comprit pas la réaction de l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés et se retourna vers son meilleur ami d'un air intrigué. Ce dernier se mordait les joues comme s'il retenait un éclatement de rire.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, Lily, mais bon sang que tu as mauvais caractère, avoua le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-Merci », dit la rouquine d'un ton sarcastique.

James poussa un soupir découragé puis se détourna de la jeune rousse pour se diriger vers le support d'une robe de tennis. Confuse, Lily suivit l'adolescent du regard qui attrapait un modèle de la tenue. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus la remit entre les mains de la rouquine qui l'accepta sans rechigner.

« Je crois que tu devrais essayer celle-ci, elle t'ira comme un gant », lui dit-il avant de les quitter d'un pas ferme.

Hébétée, Lily regarda James partir sans un mot, puis son attention se porta sur la robe que l'adolescent lui avait tendue. Sa couleur était d'une blancheur impeccable à l'exception d'une large bande sur le côté d'un vert pomme. Les bretelles du vêtement laisseraient voir ses épaules et la coupe de l'habit se finissait en une jupette plissée.

La rouquine ne pouvait contredire James sur ce choix : la robe était très jolie.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

La sonnette retentit au rez-de-chaussée alors que Lily terminait de se préparer. La jeune rousse enfonça rapidement sa casquette sur sa tête et empoigna au vol sa raquette qui traînait sur son bureau. L'adolescente aux yeux verts descendit l'escalier en rafale en passant proche de tomber en pleine face à la dernière marche. Arrivée au vestibule d'entrée, Lily vit que sa mère avait déjà ouvert la porte à James. La femme aux cheveux blonds offrit au jeune homme un accueil glacial puis repartit aussitôt.

« On y va », proposa immédiatement la rouquine un peu mal à l'aise face à la conduite de sa mère.

James ne réagit pas semblant absorbé dans ses pensées. L'adolescent laissait flâner ses yeux bleus le long du corps de la jeune rousse qui portait sa nouvelle robe de tennis.

« Potter! », insista Lily en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Sans un mot, James obéit et suivit la jeune rousse à l'extérieur de la demeure.

« Dois-je en comprendre que tu aimes ma nouvelle tenue? s'amusa mesquinement la rouquine.

-Bien sûr, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai choisi », répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard, plongeant ses yeux rieurs dans l'émeraude de la jeune rousse.

Agacée de ne pas trouver le dernier mot, Lily détourna le regard et se contenta de marcher au côté de son voisin en silence.

Cette fois, le match de tennis ne se déroula pas aussi bien pour la rouquine. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise dans sa robe que dans ses vêtements larges de sport. La jeune rousse ralentissait sa cadence de course pour que sa jupette évite de se soulever, malgré qu'il y ait une culotte intégrée à l'habit. Gênée par la petitesse du morceau, Lily avait l'absurde manie de tirer le tissue comme si elle tentait de l'allonger. Tout au long de la partie, la rouquine pesta intérieurement contre sa mère qui l'obligeait à vêtir cette ridicule robe. Comme cerise sur le gâteau, le regard pesant de James s'éternisait souvent sur ses jambes la déconcentrant complètement. Tout cela fit que même s'il n'avait pas joué une de ses meilleures performances, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus gagna le match sans trop de difficulté.

À la fin du match, Lily laissa tomber sa raquette sur le sol en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air découragé. En reprenant son souffle, elle pencha sa tête vers le sol. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit James qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire vainqueur collé au visage.

« Je sais, ce n'était pas ma meilleure partie. Ce n'est même pas la peine de le préciser, avança Lily sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de parler.

-Je n'allais même pas faire de commentaires », s'offusqua-t-il.

Haussant les épaules avec indifférence, la rouquine alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui longeait le côté du terrain.

« Alors c'est ta robe qui te gênait? demanda James en la suivant.

-Perspicace », ironisa Lily.

Au lieu que la réplique le vexe, l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés s'esclaffa de rire en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Après que son hilarité se soit calmée, un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux adversaires.

« Au fait, puisqu'il fait une chaleur intense en ce moment, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour à la crèmerie? », proposa James d'une voix soudainement plus rogue.

Surprise par l'invitation, Lily leva les yeux vers son voisin, mais celui-ci détournait le regard pour éviter de croiser celui de la rouquine.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère apprécierait, se défila la jeune rousse en rougissant.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup », dit l'adolescent d'un ton plus léger.

James semblait étrangement soulagé que le sujet de conversation change et avait repris contenance.

« Ça vient probablement du fait que ta fête nous a tenus réveillés toute une nuit et que tu t'es amusé à colorer la moitié des chats du quartier », lui répliqua Lily sèchement.

La rouquine n'appréciait pas particulièrement la voix moqueuse qu'avait employée James, comme si l'animosité d'Élizabeth se comparait à une blague.

« Mais on a présenté nos excuses à ton père pour la fête, se défendit l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Car mon père est venu les chercher! lui renvoya férocement la jeune rousse.

-C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée de cette fête de toute façon. Je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie.

-Comme ça semble facile pour toi de tout rejeter la faute sur ton meilleur ami absent!

-Je te jure qu'on est sincèrement désolés », la supplia James d'un ton exaspéré.

Peu convaincue, Lily roula les yeux en s'appuyant le dos contre le grillage de la clôture.

« Et les chats? Comment est-ce que vous avez fait avec les chats? questionna la rouquine plus curieuse que fâchée cette fois.

-Qui te dit que c'est nous? répondit l'adolescent à lunettes d'un air goguenard.

-L'évidence, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça », avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lily dévisagea chaque parcelle de la figure de son voisin pour tenter d'y déceler le mensonge. Ses yeux rieurs le trahirent et il sembla s'en apercevoir, car il crût bon de rajouter :

« En tout cas, si j'avais été la personne qui avait monté le coup, j'aurais utilisé des bonbons pour chats et de la teinture pour cheveux, mais je dis ça comme ça. »

La réplique provoqua l'hilarité chez la rouquine que James suivit rapidement. S'apercevant que l'ambiance était devenue plus détendue, le jeune homme osa rappeler son invitation :

« Alors pour la crème glacée? »

Embarrassée, Lily se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en songeant à la promesse qu'elle avait faite devant ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais cru regretter cet engagement un jour. Severus tomberait à terre lorsqu'elle lui révélerait sa soudaine envie de passer du temps avec James. Après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à se plaindre de lui!

« Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-elle d'une voix déçue.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna James.

-Ma mère, murmura Lily en baissant les yeux, intimidée.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison!

-Mes parents ne croient pas que c'est une bonne idée que je fasse autre chose que des matchs de tennis avec toi.

-Ils pensent que je vais te dévergonder et que tu vas te mettre à teindre tous les animaux sur ton chemin si tu restes en ma compagnie? », se vexa l'adolescent à lunettes sur un ton sarcastique.

Échappant un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, Lily haussa les épaules et émit :

« C'est à peu près ça.

-Voyons, pour une crème glacée, Lily » l'implora James en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert de la rouquine.

La jeune rousse ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourut toute son épine dorsale à cet instant.

« Je ne veux pas te débaucher, juste t'apprendre à enfreindre les règles parentales qui n'ont pas de sens, s'amusa l'adolescent à lunettes.

-D'accord », acquiesça Lily sans savoir pourquoi elle suivait ce garçon qu'elle était censée détester.

Dès cet instant, un sourire ravi apparut sur les lèvres de James et elles ne la quittèrent pas jusqu'au bar laitier. Angoissée, Lily tentait de s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas que celle-ci saigne. La crèmerie se situait à quelques minutes de marche et ils s'y rendirent en un silence réconfortant pour tous les deux.

À l'entrée du comptoir à glaces, la rouquine tapa sa main contre son front et s'exclama en se tournant vers James :

« Mais je n'ai aucun argent sur moi!

-Je te l'offre alors, proposa l'adolescent à lunettes en haussant les épaules.

-Non, pas question! Soit je t'emprunte de l'argent, soit je ne mange rien.

-Allons Lily! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Si tu veux on peut même prendre un banana split à deux.

-Non, pas question! On aurait l'air d'un couple! », émit Lily en grimaçant comme si cette idée l'horripilait.

Suite à sa réplique, la rouquine entra dans la crèmerie ne remarquant nullement James se crisper à ses paroles.

Finalement, Lily emprunta de l'argent à James pour commander une glace au chocolat alors que son voisin avait choisit un parfum au citron. Installés sur la terrasse de la crèmerie, les deux adolescents s'employaient à manger leur collation en silence.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ta mère est un peu trop stricte? demanda James brisant le calme.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je m'y suis habituée depuis le temps, répondit Lily d'une voix réfléchie.

-Tu es trop sage, se moqua le jeune homme avec un sourire goguenard.

-C'est faux, s'offusqua la rouquine en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de son voisin, même si elle savait qu'il avait entièrement raison.

-Pétunia ne doit pas être aussi obéissante, non?

-Non, elle respecte assez les règles aussi.

-Ah bon?! Pourtant j'aurais cru que… »

Un peu perplexe, James s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Que quoi? demanda Lily, intriguée.

-Oh non, rien… », répondit évasivement le jeune homme à lunettes en haussant les épaules.

James reprit aussitôt son sourire rieur et demanda à la rouquine :

« Est-ce que je peux goûter à ta glace?

-Seulement si tu me laisse goûter à la tienne », répondit candidement Lily d'un regard gourmand vers le dessert du jeune homme à lunettes.

Comme des enfants, ils piquèrent avec leur cuillère dans le bol de l'autre.

« Tu vois, je sais désobéir à ma mère. Elle aurait détesté que je prenne de la nourriture dans le plat de quelqu'un d'autre

-Wahoo! Je suis réellement impressionné », s'étonna faussement James en écarquillant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tira la langue ingénument.

« Plus sérieusement, j'ai un ami d'enfance qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne garde pas, mais je l'ai fait malgré sa pression, avoua la rouquine.

-Félicitation! », fit James en mimant un applaudissement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune rousse roula les yeux. L'air hésitant, son voisin joua un peu avec sa glace de sa cuillère, puis demanda d'une fausse nonchalance :

« Est-ce que tu le vois souvent cet ami? »

-Oui, plusieurs fois… Pourquoi? Serais-tu jaloux? », se moqua Lily ne pensant pas à la conséquence de ses paroles.

Les joues de James se teintèrent d'une ravissante couleur cramoisie et il se gratta la nuque avec gêne. Troublée par sa réaction, la rouquine piqua son nez dans sa crème glacée pour ne plus que se concentrer sur la couleur de son chocolat.

« Tu sais bien que oui », répondit finalement le jeune homme à lunettes, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, mais une lueur sérieuse aux yeux.

Lily ne répliqua pas et préféra embarquer sur un autre sujet de conversation. Les adolescents continuèrent de discuter en riant tout en finissant leur crème glacée puis prirent le chemin de leur maison.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce moment bonus après le match », lui révéla James, sur un ton un peu charmeur.

-Ouais, puis je suppose que je n'ai qu'à faire croire à ma mère que le match a été plus serré qu'en réalité, si elle s'inquiète sur la longue durée de mon absence, émit Lily un peu nerveuse.

-Exactement », affirma le jeune homme à lunettes en lui adressant un clin d'œil confiant.

La rouquine sentit son estomac se tordre, mais mit la cause de la désagréable sensation sur sa nervosité à désobéir à ses parents. Par contre, elle ne trouva aucune raison valable à la teinte rosée de ses joues.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Tournant le coin de sa rue, Lily aperçut une voiture argent qui ralentit à sa hauteur. Reconnaissant l'automobile des Potter, la rouquine arrêta de marcher. La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa pour laisser apparaître le visage rieur de James. La jeune rousse sentit son bas ventre s'agiter à la vue de l'adolescent.

« Bonjour Lily, est-ce que tu vas quelque part en particulier? » héla le jeune homme à lunettes avec enthousiasme.

La rouquine adorait la façon qu'il avait de lui poser des questions anodines, comme s'il se souciait réellement de ses réponses. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la voiture immobilisée et se pencha vers James pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Oui, chez un ami, affirma la jeune rousse, un peu mystérieuse malgré elle.

-Ton ami d'enfance? demanda James se crispant légèrement.

-Oui, c'est lui. »

L'adolescent à lunettes se mordit les lèvres comme s'il réprimait une réplique qui lui brûlait la gorge, puis repris son expression enjouée habituelle

« Je peux te faire le transport, si tu veux », proposa-t-il gentiment.

Sa main s'éternisa dans ses cheveux en brouissaille les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Je peux marcher. Ce n'est pas si loin, dit Lily qui craignait le déranger.

-Pas si loin, c'est combien de temps? s'amusa James.

-Une vingtaine de minutes de marche, répondit la rouquine.

-C'est assez pour que je puisse te faire le transport.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire!

-Allez, s'il te plaît, Lily. Fais-moi cette faveur! »

La jeune rousse pouffa de rire réalisant l'absurdité que ce soit lui qui la supplie pour qu'il lui rende service. Elle acquiesça finalement en disant que de toute façon, même si sa mère l'apprenait, elle ne serait pas si troublée pour un simple covoiturage. À son consentement, un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de James.

Lily monta du côté passager dans l'automobile et indiqua à son nouveau chauffeur le chemin à prendre. En décollant, le jeune homme à lunettes alluma sa radio qui jouait une musique populaire. C'était le genre de chanson qui jouait partout et si souvent que toute personne ayant un minimum d'ouïe la connaissait. Distraitement, James commença à pianoter le rythme avec ses doigts sur son volant et à fredonner la mélodie.

« Avoue que tu es le type de personne à chanter tout seul dans ta voiture, le china Lily d'un air taquin.

-Mais pas du tout! Toi, par contre, je suis sûr que tu le fais.», se vexa James, amusé.

Pour répondre, la rouquine se mit à chanter le refrain de l'air à haute voix. Pour s'accompagner, elle claqua des doigts tout en se dandinant sur son siège. Le jeune homme à lunettes la regarda à la fois surpris et séduit. En riant, il décida de la suivre dans son solo. Les paroles étaient simples, répétitives et vulgaires, mais ils les hurlaient sans cesse, sans se préoccuper de leur signification.

« Tourne ici! », s'écria soudainement Lily coupant court à leur folie commune.

James exécuta un virage sec dans la rue indiquée par la rouquine. La jeune rousse dut se tenir sur les côtés de son siège pour ne pas s'écraser contre la fenêtre.

« Merci de me prévenir d'avance, grommela-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Désolée », s'excusa Lily en rougissant.

Pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait nullement, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui fit un clin d'œil. Son attention se porta ensuite sur les blocs appartement aux briques rouges qui se dressaient devant lui. Une ligne soucieuse se dessina sur son front lorsqu'il aperçut leur piètre aspect

« Tu marches réellement toute seule dans ce lieu? questionna James.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas très sécuritaire, surtout le soir », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Lily se mit à rire. Cela n'eut pas l'effet de calmer le jeune homme, bien au contraire.

« C'est là », annonça la rouquine en pointant le bâtiment de Severus.

Toujours un peu énervé, James arrêta la voiture et plongea ses yeux soucieux dans ceux de Lily.

« Si tu veux que je te fasse d'autres transports, tu n'as qu'à demander, lui proposa affablement James.

-D'accord, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi », répondit Lily.

Puis d'un mouvement timide, elle passa son pouce sur le front du jeune homme aux cheveux broussailleux pour effacer le pli d'inquiétude qui s'y était glissé. Silencieusement, James la regardait faire sans oser poser le moindre geste. Troublée par le contact, la rouquine tressaillit malgré elle. La jeune rousse recula rapidement sa main et se sentit honteuse de sa propre audace.

« Merci pour le transport », fit-elle tout juste avant de sortir prestement de la voiture.

Lily s'engouffra dans le vestibule du bloc appartement et s'apprêta à peser sur la sonnette lorsque Severus apparut dans l'entrée. Le regard de l'adolescent au teint pâle se porta immédiatement sur la voiture grise qui quittait la rue.

« Sev'! s'exclama joyeusement la rouquine, ça va?

-Quelqu'un t'a amenée ici? s'étonna Severus ignorant les salutations de politesse de son amie.

-Euh…oui, répondit Lily prenant une teinte rosée.

-Qui? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton troublé qui trahissait son visage impassible.

-Hum…eh bien…Potter », avoua l'adolescente aux yeux verts d'une voix à peine audible.

Son regard se baissa vers ses vieilles chaussures comme si elles étaient soudainement devenues d'un grand intérêt. Le corps de Severus se crispa à la révélation et Lily l'entendit déglutir.

« Je croyais que tu le détestais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Euh…Je…Enfin…, balbutia la rouquine, cramoisie.

-En plus, tes parents t'ont interdit de le voir!

-C'était qu'un transport… », émit faiblement la jeune rousse.

Un rire froid de la gorge de Severus craqua l'air. Les intonations amères de cette hilarité provoquèrent des sueurs froides à Lily. La lueur hargneuse de ses yeux la perturba. Une féroce fureur ravageait les traits de l'adolescent au teint pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères en le fréquentant? gronda Severus.

-Je ne sais pas…Je… », bafouilla Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction bouillonnante de son ami; la haine qu'elle sentait naître en lui.

« Tu crois qu'un gars comme lui veut quoi d'une fille comme toi? tonna le jeune homme au regard troublé.

-Mais…Non…C'est seulement en amis », se justifia Lily, plus confiante.

Le trouble commençait à s'apaiser en elle, laissant place à une sourde colère contre Severus. Ce dernier n'avait pas à critiquer ses relations; elle pouvait choisir ses amis comme une grande.

« Et tu crois qu'il voudra quoi ensuite? Il t'approche juste pour te mettre sur son tableau de chasse, lança crûment l'adolescent au teint pâle.

-Tu ne le connais même pas! cria la rouquine.

-Ça fait des semaines que tu parles contre lui!

-Il ne ferait pas ça…

-Oui, il va le faire et tu es une belle naïve si tu crois le contraire, clama Severus.

-Non! » s'exclama Lily.

Son visage arborait maintenant une dangereuse couleur rouge et ses yeux étaient noyés d'émotions. Elle serrait les poings en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Severus la jaugeait impassiblement. Seules les narines frémissantes de l'adolescent démontraient la rage blanche qui l'animait.

« Tu le laisses te séduire comme une écervelée. Et s'il te touche, tu réagirais? interrogea l'adolescent d'un ton calmement glacial.

-Voyons, Severus! J'ai mes limites! », se vexa la rouquine.

Son ami s'avança de quelques pas vers elle pour qu'à peine quelques centimètres les séparent.

« Ah oui? Et elles sont où? À quelle distance lui dirais-tu de reculer? demanda-t-il en s'approchant lui-même de Lily.

Intimidée, la rouquine s'éloigna de son ami, mais son dos s'accota contre le mur. Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs continua de se diriger vers elle de telle sorte que leurs pieds furent bout à bout. Abasourdie par le comportement de son ami, Lily s'enfonça dans une brume d'abrutissement, ne trouvant pas la force en elle pour riposter.

« Et s'il touchait ton bras, tu l'arrêterais? questionna Severus en posant ses maigres doigts sur la peau ivoire de la rouquine.

Un frisson parcourut le bras de Lily, mais elle ignorait s'il était de plaisir ou de dégoût. La rouquine resta figée ne tentant nullement de se dégager. Elle avait la drôle impression qu'un sortilège la tenait immobile. Malgré toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami à cet instant, la rouquine n'arrivait pas à réagir, prisonnière d'un dangereux engourdissement.

« Et s'il mettait sa main dans tes cheveux en te chuchotant tout bas à quel point ils sont beaux, tu le bloquerais? », murmura-t-il à son oreille en glissant lui-même finement sa main dans la crinière rousse de l'adolescente.

Le nez de Lily se révulsa lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Severus. Son ami possédait une haleine fétide, lourde d'odeurs. Les mèches de la chevelure encrassée du jeune homme vinrent chatouiller les pommettes de la rouquine. Tout son corps tressaillit lorsque les doigts de Severus commencèrent à jouer avec sa tignasse de feu.

« Et s'il osait te prendre par la taille en te jurant qu'il t'aime, tu le croirais? », chuchota-t-il de sa voix rude.

L'adolescent au visage pâle empoigna Lily et recula sa tête pour planter un regard venimeux dans l'émeraude de son amie. Des larmes terrorisées, peinées, chancelèrent sur ses longs cils pâles pour tomber finalement sur les courbes de ses joues. Severus regarda ces gouttes de tristesse avec un étonnement ponctué d'inquiétude. Il avança sa main, précédemment située dans les cheveux de Lily pour essuyer ces larmes, mais se ravisa au dernier millimètre. Une amertume vint brutalement frapper les traits de son visage. Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs continua d'une voix crapuleuse :

« Et s'il posait sa main sur tes. »

Severus ne put ni continuer sa phrase, ni accomplir le geste pervers qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, car Lily sortit enfin de sa torpeur lui assénant une gifle magistrale. Le choc fit vaciller la tête du jeune homme sur le côté. Une trace rouge vif de la main de la rouquine apparaissait sur sa joue, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

« Je ne suis pas une salope! », hurla Lily fixant son ami de son air le plus révolté.

Ses oreilles rougies de colère se confondaient avec la rouille de sa crinière. Elle accorda un dernier regard outré à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et tourna les talons sèchement vers la sortie.

Il la laissa s'en aller. Sans un mot. Sans un sourire. Severus l'observa s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il sentait son propre poignard s'enfoncer en lui à chaque pas que son amie exécutait. Dévasté par sa rage, il serra le poing et le cogna contre le mur gris sale du vestibule. La peau de sa jointure s'écorcha laissant une trace de sang sur le plâtre qu'il venait de défoncer.

Une haine profonde envers Potter.

Une haine profonde envers lui.

Mais un amour cruel pour Lily.


	9. Chapitre 9: Déception

Bonjour les lecteurs! ^^

Juste un petit mot pour m'excuser de mes publications qui commencent à s'espacer! Mais j'ai des gros examens théoriques qui arrivent!

L'histoire est toute rédigée, mais je veux aussi prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews et faire corriger mon texte!

Merci encore pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui me laissent leurs commentaires!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 9**

**Déception**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

C'était une ritournelle perpétuelle, d'un rythme effrayamment répétitif, mais son auteur, dame nature, se moquait bien de l'ennuie que pouvait provoquer sa musique. Le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'affaissaient contre la vitre agissait comme un somnifère pour Lily. Lâchant un bâillement, la jeune fille déposa son livre sur son bureau. Même ce roman n'arrivait pas à détruire son ennuie qui s'attachait férocement à elle.

Ses pensées tentaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient d'éviter de se river vers Severus, car à chaque fois, le souvenir désagréable de leur dernière rencontre lui donnait un frisson de fureur. L'image de son ami brutal et mesquin la hantait néanmoins. Il avait toujours eu une attitude froide, même avec elle, mais jamais il n'avait osé être aussi vicieux dans ses attaques. Lily n'était pas certaine d'arriver un jour à lui pardonner son comportement.

L'adolescente se leva de sa chaise pour étirer ses jambes chatouillées par les fourmillements de l'engourdissement. Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre en accotant ses mains sur son rebord. Son regard inspecta le démoralisant paysage qu'offrait le ciel couvert de nuages grisâtres, puis elle remarqua une silhouette dans une fenêtre du deuxième étage de la maison des Potter. La distance et le brouillage causé par la pluie ne lui permettait pas d'identifier la personne, mais elle pouvait constater tout de même que cette dernière lui faisait des signes.

La jeune rousse répondit en lui envoyant la main, mais cessa immédiatement le geste se sentant complètement ridicule. La silhouette disparut laissant place à une ombre plus petite, mais plus imposante. À peine une minute plus tard, elle discerna James qui sortait de sa demeure pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sienne.

Lily sortit en trombe de sa chambre et atteint le rez-de-chaussée à toute vitesse manquant la dernière marche de l'escalier. La rouquine tomba en pleine face et amortit sa chute avec ses mains. Mentalement, elle se jura d'habiter plus tard dans une maison sans aucun escalier. Ses hamsters étourdis l'approuvèrent et lui jurèrent de lui rappeler au moment opportun.

Toujours étalée sur le sol, Lily leva la tête et aperçut James par la fenêtre qui la regardait d'un regard moqueur. Sans se gêner, ce dernier décida de pénétrer par lui-même dans la demeure des Evans.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à cogner avant d'entrer, gromella furieusement la rouquine en se redressant finalement.

-Je me demandais seulement ce que tu faisais par terre, est-ce que ça va? demanda le jeune homme à lunettes, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

-Oui, merci. Je suis seulement un peu tombée », grogna Lily en époussetant ses vêtements.

Sans répliquer, James se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux rieurs. L'étrange grimace qu'il affichait trahissait son envie de rire.

« Tu as de la chance que ma famille ne soit pas là. Ils n'auraient certainement pas apprécié ton entrée brusque, émit la rouquine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste?

-Tu semblais t'ennuyer à ta fenêtre, alors je suis venu te voir.

-Et tu as remarqué tout ça de ta maison? s'étonna Lily en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

-J'ai peut-être un peu deviné la partie où tu t'ennuyais, répondit James d'un air goguenard.

-Je me disais aussi… »

Puis un silence survint de nulle part laissant flotter une légère gêne chez les deux adolescents. James et Lily se jetaient des coups d'œil timides pendant qu'un se tordait les mains et que l'autre mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Les réflexions sordides de Severus voltigeaient dans l'esprit de la rouquine sans qu'elle ne puisse les attraper et les cacher dans un recoin de ses méninges. Malgré tout ce que Pétunia, Severus ou ses parents pensaient de James, tout son corps lui criait de laisser une chance à son voisin.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Est-ce que tu lisais Orgueil et Préjugés pour une quatrième fois? questionna le jeune homme qui trouvait ce calme insupportable.

-Non, je lisais un autre roman.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte cette fois? »

Si Lily n'avait pas perçu son ton intéressé, elle aurait été convaincue qu'il se moquait d'elle. C'était peut-être un don des Potter que de réussir à créer ce fictif intérêt pour les autres, mais si c'était le cas, la rouquine s'y laissa berner sans rechigner.

« C'est un livre du même auteure. C'est un peu dans le même genre, précisa-t-elle.

-Alors il y a encore un prince charmant? demanda James alors que son regard s'assombrissait soudainement.

-Voyons Darcy n'avait rien d'un prince charmant, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas avoir un tel homme dans ta vie?

-Bien…Hum…Je ne sais pas…Peut-être, mais…Non. Enfin…, bafouilla la rouquine confuse par la question.

-Je savais », fit James d'un petit air vainqueur.

Fâchée, Lily haussa les épaules en croisant les bras. Elle ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de James pour les histoires de princes charmants.

« Enfin, j'ai quelques amis chez moi qui doivent se demander ce que je fais, émit l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Oh d'accord! Tu peux y aller! »

Au lieu de partir, James resta dans le vestibule des Evans à plonger son regard dans celui de Lily. Mal à l'aise, la rouquine fixa ses chaussettes rayées en maudissant ses joues qui lui chauffaient. Son voisin passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux broussailleux et proposa :

« Ça te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec nous?

-Ma mère m'étranglerait si elle apprenait que j'ai passé tout ce temps avec tes amis et toi, refusa Lily.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante pour moi. Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'apprendre à te rebeller un peu », insista le jeune homme un sourire en coin.

Après quelques hésitations supplémentaires, Lily céda finalement à la demande de James et le suivit jusqu'à sa maison. La jeune rousse se sentait très angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver parmi les amis du garçon, mais elle espérait que cela aurait l'effet bénéfique de lui faire oublier le souvenir de Severus.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, trois tornades de différentes tailles se précipitèrent vers eux. Lorsque les tempêtes cessèrent leur mouvement, Lily put enfin observer les amis de James dont Sirius faisait partie.

« JAMES! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu », commença à se plaindre Sirius en s'arrêtant à la vue de la rouquine.

Il la dévisagea un instant, puis porta son regard sur son meilleur ami pour ensuite le retourner une nouvelle fois vers la jeune rousse.

« Lily! C'est génial que tu sois là! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme aux yeux gris en serrant l'adolescente dans ses bras.

-Enchantée de te voir aussi », fit Lily d'une petite voix.

Libérée de l'emprise de Sirius, James la tira par le poignet vers l'avant pour la placer en face de ses deux autres amis.

« Lily, voici Remus et Peter », les présenta-t-il à tour de rôle.

Intimidée, la rouquine se contenta de leur adresser un petit signe discret de la main. Le premier fondit ses yeux de miel dans les siens et lui répondit par un signe de tête poli. Il possédait des cheveux blonds cendrés qui bouclaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Plus frêle que James et Sirius, il semblait plus réservé également.

Les sourcils froncés, Peter semblait examiner Lily avec attention, des pieds à la tête. Son regard scrutateur la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Voyons Peter! Ça ne se fait pas de lorgner les gens comme ça, le réprimanda moqueusement James s'apercevant de la gêne de la rouquine.

-Désolé », couina Peter en affichant un sourire d'excuse à l'air un peu sot.

Ce dernier était le plus petit des quatre, mais détenait une silhouette trapue et arrondie. Des cheveux châtains coupés en brosse se dressaient sur sa tête et son visage était orné de deux petits yeux noirs.

« Alors les gars, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai invité Lily, car elle s'ennuyait toute seule chez elle, les informa James avec joie.

-Ça ne pose aucun problème. Ça va même faire une nouvelle joueuse, dit Remus en offrant un sourire rassurant à la jeune rousse qui semblait plutôt nerveuse.

-Une joueuse? questionna Lily, intriguée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas comprendre », lui répondit James tout sourire en entraînant la jeune rousse vers le salon.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé à droite! Je vous jure que je lui ai dit d'aller à gauche! C'est n'importe quoi! », se frustra Lily en laissant tomber sa manette sur le sol.

Les garçons autour d'elle étaient hilares ne retenant nullement leur rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lily. Rassure-toi en te disant que tu es meilleure au tennis réel », l'encouragea Sirius, son coéquipier.

Les adolescents avaient tassés les meubles du salon des Potter le long des murs pour déposer un fouillis de coussins sur le plancher. Affalés sur les oreillers, ils s'amusaient à des jeux vidéo depuis quelques heures. La rouquine n'avait cependant aucun talent à ce qui avait trait aux jeux de console, mais elle assumait pleinement son incompétence et acceptait les moqueries des garçons avec le sourire. Ainsi passée, la journée de pluie paraissait soudainement moins monotone aux yeux de Lily et Severus était caché bien loin dans ses pensées.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut James se redresser et se positionner juste derrière son dos. Méfiante, la jeune rousse le laissa s'approcher s'attendant à un coup sordide de sa part. L'adolescent à lunettes plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Lily et commença à la masser. Surprise par le contact, la rouquine se crispa, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse imaginer quoique ce soit, James lança narquoisement :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lily-jolie, ça fait seulement dix parties que tu perds. Ça l'aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu, par exemple, lancer par mégarde ta manette dans la face de Peter…Ah oups! C'est vrai; c'est arrivé! »

La jeune rousse se retourna vers James se libérant du même fait de sa poigne. Elle lui lança des éclairs par les yeux en espérant ainsi l'achever. Les rires des autres se répercutaient contres ses tympans.

« On t'accepte tout de même, tu sais, la rassura en riant le jeune homme aux cheveux broussailleux.

-Je vais te tuer, Potter », grogna Lily en empoignant un coussin dans le but de lui jeter à la figure.

Voyant le coup venir, James, hilare, prit la fuite en sortant du salon. Sans hésiter, la rouquine se leva et le poursuivit en courant. L'adolescent poussa un hurlement de terreur alors que Lily le talonnait en criant des menaces de mort. Le jeune homme à lunettes décida de monter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Apercevant l'escalier, la rouquine eut un mouvement d'hésitation, mais, malgré son instinct qui voulait la préserver d'une nouvelle chute, Lily se précipita dans les marches.

Parvenue finalement au sommet sans embûche, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu la trace de James. Les portes du couloir qui se dressaient devant étaient toutes closes.

« Je vais te trouver, Potter! », s'écria Lily espérant ainsi qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

Malheureusement, sa réplique tomba dans le vide et fut suivie d'un silence brisé seulement par ses propres pas. Un peu gênée, la rouquine ouvrit une porte au hasard et tomba sur une salle de bain. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup temps pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que James ne s'y cachait pas. Lily sortit de la toilette et tenta une nouvelle porte. La jeune rousse découvrit cette fois une vaste chambre aux couleurs bleutées. Un désordre faramineux encombrait la pièce qui était ornée d'affiches de grands joueurs de tennis. La rouquine comprit immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son voisin. Curieuse, Lily commença à observer plus attentivement les objets qui traînaient dans la salle.

« Tu fouines dans les affaires des autres maintenant? », demanda la voix grave de James, qui sortait de son garde-robe où il se cachait.

Fautive, Lily sursauta et regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire goguenard. La tête basse, la rouquine sentit une teinte rosée se peinturer sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu t'en permettais chez moi », la taquina l'adolescent à lunettes, faisant référence à la soirée où Lily s'était introduite dans son salon pour écouter le tennis.

Contrariée qu'il lui rappelle ce souvenir embarrassant, la jeune rousse pinça les lèvres et exécuta un froncement de sourcils mécontent. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle s'était promis quelques minutes auparavant de commettre le meurtre de James.

« T'es mort, Potter, clama Lily en jetant l'oreiller dans la figure de son voisin.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés bloqua le tir en croisant les bras devant son visage. Amusé, il lui répliqua :

« Tu croyais m'assassiner avec un coussin? »

S'apercevant de l'absurdité de son geste, Lily lâcha un grognement furieux. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle piqua un doigt dans le bassin de James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama ce dernier en sursautant.

-Est-ce que tu serais chatouilleux, Potter? railla la rouquine d'un ton malicieux.

-Non, pas du tout », nia-t-il en se protégeant les côtes.

Menaçante, Lily avança vers lui en agitant les doigts et James recula d'un air moins confiant. Oubliant que son lit était derrière lui, le jeune homme à lunettes fit un pas de trop et chavira dans ses draps. La rouquine profita de sa position vulnérable pour se pencher vers lui et le chatouiller. Aussitôt qu'il sentit le toucher de la jeune rousse, James se crispa et se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une petite pensée timide traversait son esprit en lui murmurant qu'elle adorait le rire de James, fluide et caverneux.

« Arrête…S'il te plaît, le supplia l'adolescent à lunettes d'une voix étouffée par son hilarité.

-Jamais », clama la jeune rousse d'un air narquois.

Malgré l'agitation qui lui causait les doigts de la rouquine, James réussit à agripper les poignets de sa persécutrice. Celle-ci se débattit pour se libérer, mais ses tortillements n'arrivèrent qu'à la faire tomber sur son adversaire. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent si près l'un de l'autre que Lily put apercevoir toutes les imperfections qui apparaissaient sur la peau du jeune homme. Ses lèvres pleines et un peu gercées qui soufflaient sur sa propre bouche. Cette coupure qui barrait son menton. Cette rougeur qui s'attardait sur sa joue. Ses poils ingrats qui vivaient entre ses sourcils broussailleux. Puis, ses yeux éblouissants qui se dessinaient sous différentes teintes de bleu, dans lesquels elle se perdait, pour lesquels elle se serait perdue. Elle le trouva encore plus séduisant.

Le souffle coupé, le cœur battant à la chamade, le teint cramoisi, Lily serait restée dans la brume longtemps si des bruits à la porte ne l'avaient pas dérangée.

« Peter, tasse-toi, chuchota une voix.

-Mais je ne vois rien! se plaignit ce dernier.

-Les gars, soyez plus subtiles », ordonna un autre.

Rouge de honte, la rouquine se releva brusquement et aperçut Sirius, Remus et Peter dans le cadre de porte. Un peu éberlué, James suivit son mouvement en lançant un regard noir à ses amis.

« Désolé, on était venu voir ce que vous tramiez, s'excusa piteusement l'adolescent aux yeux couleur miel.

-Et on a bien vu ce que vous faisiez », lança moqueusement Sirius en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Sa réplique lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Remus.

« Aïe! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? grommela-t-il.

-Parce que tu es bêtes! répliqua son ami.

-Je dirais plutôt : vous êtes bête », soupira d'agacement James.

Alors que les amis du jeune homme ripostaient candidement, la rouquine remarqua avec gêne que les cheveux du garçon étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Sa main avait la drôle d'envie de les recoiffer un minimum, mais Lily lui ordonna de s'abstenir de le faire.

Les adolescents finirent par redescendre au salon laissant de côté l'épisode qui venait de se passer. La rouquine tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'ignorer les commentaires évocateurs de Sirius qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir de la situation présente. Ils recommencèrent à jouer à des jeux, mais l'intérêt de la jeune rousse s'épuisa rapidement. Ses pensées étaient rivées ailleurs, s'attardant peut-être un peu trop sur un bel adolescent assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

« J'ai sérieusement besoin d'une pause. Prends ma place, Remus, dit Lily en accotant son menton entre ses mains.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas jouer un autre match? s'assura l'adolescent aux yeux de miel.

-Oui, quinze défaites par heure c'est amplement suffisant pour moi », ironisa la rouquine en riant.

Propices à l'hilarité grâce à leur fatigue, les adolescents partirent dans un fou rire en se tenant les côtes. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur compagnie très agréable. Sirius toujours moqueur, James un peu charmeur, Peter et ses commentaires un peu sots que Remus apaisaient par sa nature plus calme. Elle était si loin à présent de l'opinion que sa famille avait à l'encontre des Potter, si loin des idées noires de Severus.

« Je crois qu'on est tous bons pour une pause, fit Sirius en s'allongeant contre un coussin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une limonade faite par le maître en la matière, c'est-à-dire moi-même? », proposa James en jouant au prétentieux.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut quatre coussins en pleine figure, suivi de rires moqueurs.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas partager ta limonade? », le charria Lily, faisant référence à la crise qu'il avait eue quelques temps auparavant.

À sa répliqua, James parut soudainement embarrassé et se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh! Isabelle me l'a racontée cette fois-là! Il faut excuser Jay, Lily. Il venait de passer une mauvaise journée, relata Sirius qui n'avait pas réalisé le malaise de son meilleur ami.

-Comment ça? » demanda la rouquine, très curieuse, ignorant les regards noirs des autres qui s'étaient tournés vers Sirius comme s'il avait trop parlé.

Se sentant attaqué de tous côtés, le jeune homme aux yeux gris n'osa pas continuer et résorba les lèvres pour appuyer son silence. Lily tourna alors un regard vers Remus et Peter pour avoir plus d'informations, mais ceux-ci semblaient tout faire pour éviter de croiser ses yeux.

« Je venais de rompre avec ma petite amie, expliqua finalement James d'une voix rogue.

-Oh », fut le commentaire le plus constructif qui sortit des lèvres de Lily.

Elle se sentait…

Ébahie par la nouvelle.

Mal sans savoir pourquoi.

Bête d'avoir pensé qu'il était homosexuel alors qu'il était en couple.

Frustrée que quelques instants après sa rupture il ait tenté de l'embrasser.

Ridicule d'être entrée dans son jeu de flirt.

Déçue qu'il lui ait caché cette récente rupture pour mieux l'amadouer.

Surprise qu'une ancienne relation avec James puisse lui faire tant d'effets.

Elle se sentait…

Surtout confuse.

Cela faisait si peu de temps, à peine quelques semaines.

Severus lui revint à l'esprit. Avait-il eu raison de la prévenir?

« Elle l'a laissée, car il ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du prince charmant. Quelle pseudo-romantique! » fit savoir Sirius, croyant pouvoir en dévoiler plus maintenant que son meilleur ami avait lâché la bombe.

À la face d'enterrement qu'afficha James, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs comprit rapidement qu'il s'était trompé. Sans même accorder un regard à la rouquine, James sortit du salon en prétextant :

« Je vais chercher vos limonades! »

D'un sourire gêné, Sirius se retourna vers ses amis qui le fusillaient du regard.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette, émit-il d'un air coupable.

-Ta bêtise m'étonnera toujours, avoua Remus en se callant calmement contre un coussin.

-Misère de misère, grogna Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Ne reste pas là, imbécile! Vas faire tes excuses! », gronda l'adolescent aux yeux de miel.

Sans demander son reste, Sirius se leva et se précipita vers les cuisines.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Ma mère arrive dans très peu de temps, dit Lily cachant difficilement son trouble.

-Au revoir Lily, mais n'oublie pas que parfois, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent être », énonça Remus

Peu encline à résoudre l'énigme que lui lançait le blond aux yeux miel, la rouquine salua Peter puis quitta le salon. Elle allait se diriger directement vers la porte de sortie lorsque des éclats de voix venant de la cuisine vinrent titiller son ouïe. Curieuse, Lily s'approcha à pas de loup vers la pièce où résonnaient les paroles. La jeune rousse se plaça le long du mur pour écouter sans se faire voir.

« Ça avançait bien pourtant, je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais tout gâché. Tu l'auras cette fille comme toutes les autres, plaida la voix de Sirius.

-Lily est plutôt difficile d'approche si tu n'avais pas remarqué! Puis ce n'est pas ça…, gronda la voix de James.

-Voyons Jay! Cette fille était simplement supposée te faire oublier Mélissa! Pourquoi tout ce mal?

-Tu ne comprends rien! »

N'en pouvant plus, Lily s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la maison. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de n'être qu'une proie sur un tableau de chasse ou le quelconque substitut d'une autre. Blessée cruellement, la rouquine fonça à travers la pluie sans se soucier de se faire mouiller.

Sa famille avait eu raison après tout sur les Potter. Elle aurait dû respecter la promesse qu'elle avait tenue devant ses parents. Elle aurait dû suivre les conseils de sa sœur. Elle aurait dû écouter les avertissements de Severus.

Elle aurait dû… Mais il était trop tard; elle souffrait déjà.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Assise en indien sur le banc, Lily s'accota contre le grillage en fermant les yeux. Seule, elle se tenait sur le bord du terrain comme une épave. Des pas se firent soudainement entendre et à chaque pied posé, la rouquine sentait l'angoisse monter de plus en plus en elle.

« J'ai sonné chez toi et ta mère m'a « amicalement » dit que tu étais déjà rendue au terrain », fit savoir la voix du jeune homme.

Son ton semblait précipité, voire nerveux, d'une aigreur qui ne pouvait cacher qu'une inquiétude. Lily ne répondit pas ouvrant simplement se yeux émeraude en fixant le vide devant elle.

« Tu est partie très rapidement la dernière fois. Tu ne nous as même pas salués, Sirius et moi. », lui reprocha l'adolescent.

La rouquine haussa tristement les épaules en songeant à ce souvenir cuisant qu'elle ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête depuis. Lily avait beau essayer de se convaincre que cet adolescent ingrat ne représentait rien à ses yeux; la douleur ne la quittait pas.

« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas ta tenue de tennis? Est-ce que tu as seulement ta raquette? », s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Le regard désabusé de Lily se porta sur ses vêtements très peu adaptés au sport. Elle pressa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse recouverte du jeans de son pantalon trois-quarts et chiffonna le rebord de sa chemise jaune sans manche. En effet, la jeune rousse n'était certainement pas habillée pour jouer une partie.

« Je n'avais pas envie de jouer au tennis, Potter, avoua la rouquine d'une voix si basse que James dût se pencher pour comprendre ses mots.

-Et depuis quand Lily Evans n'a pas envie de jouer au tennis? ria nerveusement le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas avec toi en tout cas. »

Après ses mots, Lily se retourna vers James qui affichait maintenant une mine choquée, un peu offusquée.

« Quoi?! Tu refuses de jouer au tennis avec moi, car je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma rupture? Je ne vois pas en quoi je devais te raconter ma vie personnelle! s'emporta l'adolescent à lunettes sur un ton colérique.

-Tu as raison. Ce n'était pas de mes affaires, mais ton attitude avec moi juste après cette fameuse rupture m'apprend que tu es un peu plus volage que je le pensais », grogna la rouquine.

La vérité était que, par rapport à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à la pensée de n'être que le substitut d'une autre pour lui, le comportement Don Juan de James ne l'atteignait même pas; c'était encore pire que de n'être qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Il avait même osé feindre la jalousie au début pour lui faire croire qu'il tenait réellement à elle.

« Je te jure que je ne suis pas si frivole que tu pourrais le penser. C'est la première fois que je saute si vite d'une relation à l'autre, tenta de la convaincre le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Une relation? Mais quelle relation, Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais entre toi et moi? », s'exclama Lily arborant la mine la plus dédaigneuse qu'elle pouvait.

Elle cherchait à le provoquer, le blesser, le vexer, ou du moins lui causer un peu de douleur, même si ce n'était qu'un pincement. La rouquine se refusait d'être la seule à souffrir. Elle rejetait l'idée qu'une autre fille ait pu faire plus de mal à James qu'elle ne pouvait lui en causer. À défaut d'être dans sa vie, Lily voulait devenir une ombre dans ses yeux lorsqu'il repenserait à elle, comme lorsqu'il songeait à cette Mélissa et ses princes charmants.

James recula d'un pas et Lily jubila amèrement en voyant sa mine déconfite.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi! Tu ne sais même pas si je suis célibataire ou non! ajouta la rouquine en hurlant de rage.

-Tu es…en couple? balbutia le jeune homme à lunettes devenant soudainement livide.

-Bien sûr que non! Triple idiot! » grogna la jeune rousse en croisant les bras.

La nouvelle sembla soulager l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés et il s'assit auprès d'elle. Après un lourd silence, Lily dit d'une voix plus calme, mais plus tremblante :

« Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi moi? Je te faisais penser à elle? Tu me voyais comme sa pâle copie? »

À ces mots accusateurs, James tressaillit alors que son visage arborait toujours une inquiétante couleur pâle. Il tourna sa tête vers la rouquine pour enfoncer ses yeux océan dans l'émeraude du regard de la jeune fille.

« Absolument pas, posa-t-il en appuyant bien chaque syllabe.

-Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe, explique-moi si tu n'es qu'un pauvre type ou le prince charmant dont rêve toutes les filles, parce que moi, plus j'apprends à te connaître, moins je te comprends et plus…, lança Lily d'une voix pincée par l'émotion.

La rouquine cessa de parler sentant sa gorge se nouer dans un sanglot étouffé. Des larmes la narguaient au coin des yeux et elle devait cligner effrénément des paupières pour éviter qu'elles tombent.

« Plus je suis confuse », finit-elle d'un souffle.

James tenta un mouvement d'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais Lily s'éloigna dès qu'elle sentit le frôlement de ses doigts. Le frissonnement que lui procurait le toucher du jeune homme sur sa peau la brûlait de son plaisir.

« Je t'avais déjà averti que je n'avais rien d'un prince charmant », énonça James tristement.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés guetta la réaction de la jeune rousse, mais celle-ci resta stoïque. Il continua alors pour tenter de faire un peu d'humour:

« Enfin, je ne suis pas non plus le pire des salops. Il y a toujours Sirius pour me battre »

À ces mots, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily.

« Mais je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles sans les aimer, les fréquentant par pur plaisir, continua-t-il, Mélissa était l'une d'entre elles. Elle me laissait l'impression que cette relation lui plaisait, que l'absence d'amour ne lui dérangeait pas. J'ai été bête. Je voyais bien les regards d'espoir qu'elle me lançait, le même air rêveur que lorsqu'elle lisait ses romans de princes charmants. Elle a été la première fille à me larguer. »

James s'expliquait le regard droit devant lui pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les yeux verts de Lily rivés sur lui. Silencieuse, la rouquine écoutait son histoire en entreposant chaque information dans son esprit sans tenter de les analyser, pour éviter la tentation de l'interrompre.

« Je suppose que le temps lui a fait réaliser que je ne serais jamais le prince charmant qu'elle espérait tant. J'ai été crétin de sortir avec une telle fille. J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'elle était trop romantique pour ne pas être blessée dans notre relation. Je me suis promis de ne plus sortir avec de telle fille. Et comme pour me narguer, tu es arrivée à l'instant où je me faisais cette promesse. »

Lily déglutit et entrouvrit la bouche pour chercher l'air qui lui manquait.

« Mélissa lisait du Jane Austen? », supposa la rouquine en s'écorchant la gorge pour prononcer le prénom de l'ancienne conquête de l'adolescent aux yeux azurs.

Hésitant, James passa encore machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux puis hocha la tête pour approuver.

« Alors, en fin de compte, vociféra la jeune rousse lançant des éclairs de ses yeux, tu as été incapable de tenir ta parole et tu as sauté sur la première inconnue. Bon sang, j'aurais dû savoir que je n'étais qu'une autre fille parmi d'autres que tu voulais fréquenter pour satisfaire tes besoins masculins! Quel horreur! Comme je suis heureuse qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé! Ça l'aurait été la pire erreur de ma vie! Tout le monde a essayé de me prévenir en plus! »

Lily se leva rageusement du banc de tennis et s'apprêta à sortir à grands pas du terrain, mais James la rattrapa rapidement.

« Je te jure que c'était différent, tenta l'adolescent à lunettes d'une voix suppliante.

-Bien sûr que c'était différent avec moi, Potter! Moi, tu me voulais pour oublier ta récente défaite! Tu voulais prouver à ton pauvre orgueil que tu pouvais séduire une pseudo-romantique! Alors, c'était quoi ton plan? Me séduire, me garder un certain temps puis me larguer pour te venger de ta terrible humiliation?! cria la rouquine en gesticulant des bras.

-Tu te trompes, Lily, tu te trompes », répéta James d'un chuchotement.

Il semblait troublé par les accusations de sa voisine et celle-ci perçut son émotion comme la confirmation de sa culpabilité.

« Non, Potter. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Sirius. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas », claqua-t-elle.

Lily partit à nouveau et cette fois, James n'eut pas la force de la retenir.


	10. Chapitre 10: La fête

Bonjour à tous! ^^

Je veux dire merci à tous les lectures qui lisent ma fiction avec tant d'enthousiasme! =D C'est vraiment toujours plaisant de lire vos commentaires!

Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux! (Mes stats sont là pour confirmer votre existence! Vous êtes démasqués! hahaha!! ^^)

Le prochain chapitre sera probablement pour dans une semaine, car j'ai encore deux gros examens qui m'attendent! Désolée!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Luna

Pour **Charlou**: Je suis bien désolée d'avoir fini mon précédent chapittre comme ça, j'espère que la fin de celui-ci te plaira plus! ^^ lolll Je te souhaite vraiment de trouver un terrain intérieur pour le tennis! ^^ Car il est vrai que l'automne commence à se faire sentir! (Mais bon, moi j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une saison qui sentait bon! ^^) Laisse-toi le temps pour t'améliorer! Moi aussi, j'aurais grandement besoin de pratique! Merci pour ta review! Bisoux!

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 10**

**La fête**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Lily planta sa cuillère dans son poridge avec ennuie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas adresser la parole à James. La rouquine piqua l'ustentile à des places stratégiques pour créer des formes dans son bol. Septs jour venaient de s'écouler où elle n'avait pas cessé de se reprocher son éboulissante naïveté. Elle engouffra finalement une cueillérée entre ses lèvres et l'avala difficilement. Sa frustration et sa déception lui coupaient l'appétit. La rouquine jeta le reste de son poridge en soupirant. La jeune rousse n'avait pas osé contacter Severus non plus; elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir manqué de tact dans ses avertissements, aussi véritables avaient-ils été.

« Lily! Viens voir ça! », s'exclama sa sœur du salon.

L'adolescente aux yeux verts écouta les ordres de son aînée en se traînant les pieds. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle aperçut Pétunia callée sur le sofa qui observait quelque chose par la fenêtre.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'espionnes pas les Potter », grogna la rouquine.

Sa sœur prit une mine offusquée, mais la teinte rosée de ses joues prouvait que Lily avait visé juste.

« Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'avais qu'à rester dans la cuisine! répliqua Pétunia d'un ton vexé.

-Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, affirma la rouquine en tournant les talons, sans même jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

-LILY! »

La jeune rousse arrêta son mouvement de recule pour revenir sur ses pas.

« Quoi, Pét'? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

-Regarde au moins avant de dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas! ordonna l'adolescente aux yeux bleus.

-Si ça l'a un quelconque rapport avec les Potter, c'est sûr que ça ne va pas m'intéresser!

-Ce que tu es de mauvais poil depuis un certain temps! », lui reprocha Pétunia.

Accusant le coup, Lily se renfrogna puis capitula finalement à la demande de son aînée. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer ce qui captivait autant l'attention de sa sœur. La rouquine aperçut James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui lavaient la voiture des Potter. Enfin, ils semblaient devoir le faire, mais l'automobile recevait moins d'eau que les garçons qui s'arosaient comme des gamins. Les adolescents se bataillaient en se servant du véhicule comme bouclier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé seulement pour ça?

-C'est le genre de scène qui me donne envie de retenter le coup avec Sirius », avoua Pétunia en gloussant.

La jeune rousse comprit alors que ce qui plaisait tant à son aînée était le fait que les garçons étaient vêtus de leur maillot de bain seulement. Lily se tapa la tête de désespoir face à la superficialité de sa sœur.

« Rappelle-toi qu'il est odieux, prétentieux, hypocrite, frivole… commença à énumérer la rouquine ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer aux défauts de James.

-Arrête! J'ai compris! Je disais ça comme ça », soupira la jeune blonde en plantant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

Lily haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers le vestibule d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? interrogea Pétunia qui rêvait d'une excuse pour se pointer le nez dehors.

-Je vais seulement chercher mon livre que j'ai oublié dans la voiture », répondit la rouquine en roulant les yeux.

Déçue, son aînée acquiesça en retournant son regard sur la fenêtre.

La rouquine sortit à l'extérieur et se dirigea prestement vers le véhicule de ses parents. La jeune rousse avait laissé traîné son roman dans l'automobile lorsqu'elle avait accompagné sa mère faire des courses à Londres. Elle ignora superbement les garçons de l'autre côté de la rue, mais ceux-ci la remarquèrent rapidement.

« Lily! », s'exclama Sirius dès qu'il la vit.

La rouquine tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait espéré que les jeunes hommes auraient eu la sagesse de l'ignorer également, mais il ne fallait probablement pas en espérer tant d'eux. La jeune rousse répondit à Sirius par un signe de la main et voulut continuer son chemin, mais celui-ci se fit plus insistant :

« Viens dont nous dire bonjour, Lily! »

S'arrêtant sèchement, la rouquine pinça des lèvres et serra le poing qui ne tenait pas son livre. Elle crispa un sourire sur sa bouche et se dirigea vers les adolescents.

« Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Remus et bonjour Peter, dit-elle en ignorant volontairement James.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un? » gronda l'adolescent à lunettes.

Sans même le regarder, Lily pouvait facilement imaginer ses sourcils immanquablement froncés par son air furieux.

« Bon, j'y vais, salut les gars! », émit la rouquine en ne prenant nullement en compte la remarque de son voisin.

Vexé, James se plaça directement devant elle et lui prit la main. La chaleur de sa paume provoqua un frisson sur la peau pâle de l'adolescente. Surpris, les yeux verts de Lily arrivèrent vis-à-vis le torse nu du jeune homme. Sentant son teint virer cramoisi, la rouquine laissa tomber son regard sur ses pieds. Même s'il n'était pas musclé comme celui d'un mannequin, le corps athlétique de James n'en restait pas moins attrayant.

« C'est moi qui te fais autant d'effet », ronronna la voix grave de l'adolescent à son oreille.

Rageuse, la jeune rousse retira immédiatement sa main de celle de James et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Oui, un effet de dégoût, cracha Lily comme du venin.

-Dommage, moi, tu me fais un tout autre effet », murmura l'adolescent à lunettes d'un ton doux qui contrastait terriblement avec celui de la rouquine.

Lâchant un grognement, la jeune rousse tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa maison. À la dernière seconde, Sirius l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Au fait, Lily, on va à une fête ce soir, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir? » demanda-t-il gentiment comme s'il ne s'apercevait pas de la tension entre son meilleur ami et elle.

Avant que Lily puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, James intervint en raillant :

« Non, elle ne viendra pas. Elle est beaucoup trop sage pour ce genre d'endroit.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, Potter », affirma Lily, par orgueil.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés laissa flotter un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et lança un regard de défi à la jeune rousse. Celle-ci le soutint en tentant du mieux possible d'éliminer tous signes de nervosité sur sa physionomie.

« À ce soir! », lança Lily d'une voix faussement confiante, juste avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans sa demeure.

À l'intérieur de la maison, Pétunia se précipita immédiatement sur sa cadette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient? demanda la jeune blonde d'un ton avide.

-Juste me saluer », émit la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

Un peu sceptique, son aînée fronça les sourcils, mais voyant que Lily ne rajoutait rien, elle retourna à son poste affichant une mine déçue.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et Lily n'avait établi aucun plan pour réussir à aller à la fête à laquelle Sirius l'avait invitée. Elle ignorait même l'endroit où elle avait lieu. De plus, il était certain que la rouquine n'obtiendrait pas la permission de ses parents de se rendre à un tel évènement sans savoir le nom exact de chaque invité. Ce qui était, dans ce cas, totalement impossible. Lily avait pourtant la terrible envie d'aller à la fête pour prouver à James qu'elle n'était pas qu'une enfant sage et naïve, qu'on ne pouvait pas la duper aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait.

La rouquine se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle croisa Pétunia avec un grand sac de voyage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Lily, intriguée.

-Je vais dormir chez Jennifer ce soir, répondit l'adolescente aux yeux bleus.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à préparer tes affaires? proposa gentiment la jeune rousse

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire », dit Pétunia d'un ton rapide et sec.

Malgré son étonnement face à cette réponse brutale, Lily hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa salle à coucher. Un doute étrange commençait à s'installer dans l'esprit de la rouquine, un doute qui démangeait maintenant ses méninges, un doute qu'elle devait confirmer ou abolir le plus vite possible…

James l'avait traitée de naïve face à son aînée lors de leur dispute au sujet du tragique rendez-vous entre Sirius et Pétunia. Lily se souvenait également parfaitement de la mine surprise du jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui avait mentionné que sa sœur était autant obéissante qu'elle. Une hypothèse commençait à se ficeler dans son esprit, mais il manquait encore quelques pièces au casse-tête.

Lorsque Lily entendit Pétunia s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, la rouquine se faufila à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Le sac rouge cerise de son aînée traînait nonchalamment sur son lit et un grand pull mauve en débordait. Sur les nerfs, la jeune jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer de ne pas être espionnée. Sa lèvre inférieure fut meurtrie par sa nervosité accablante. D'un mouvement tremblotant, Lily enleva le pull du sac et commença à fouiner à l'intérieur.

À sa surprise, elle tomba sur une camisole décorée de paillette qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur le dos de sa sœur. En fouillant encore, la rouquine découvrit la jupe en jeans de Pétunia. Dans une des poches du vêtement, Lily trouva un papier où était indiquée une adresse. Réalisant immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de Jennifer, la jeune rousse la nota mentalement. Ensuite, elle replaça tout en ordre et se dirigea prestement dans sa propre chambre.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une pièce pour que l'énigme soit résolue. Lily s'effondra dans ses couvertes en soupirant. Après tout, James avait raison : elle était d'une belle et grande naïveté.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Toi! Lily Evans! Tu as menti à tes parents! », s'étonna une adolescente aux formes rondes.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lança un regard glacial à son amie Alice.

« Pour aller à un party en plus! ajouta la jeune blonde aux cheveux en bouclettes.

-Reviens en, bon sang! », maugréa la rouquine.

Lily était assise sur le lit d'Alice aux draps blanc éclatant et fixait le mur bleu poudre de la chambre. À ses pieds, traînait son sac de voyage et dans son esprit, une once de culpabilité flânait. Quand la rouquine avait appelé son amie pour lui faire part de son plan, celle-ci était restée complètement bouche bée, mais elle avait tout de même accepté.

« Et tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller à cette fête? demanda Alice en soupirant.

-J'ai découvert en secret que Pétunia y allait, alors je suis curieuse, répondit la jeune rousse sans révéler la présence de James et de ses amis.

-Si ton seul indice, c'est un bout de papier, peut-être qu'elle ne va même pas à une fête et il faudra rebrousser chemin!

-Non, je suis certaine que c'est un party », affirma Lily avec conviction.

La confiance en acier de la jeune rousse fit froncer les sourcils d'Alice. Malgré son doute évident, la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés ne rajouta rien. Alice s'avérait être une des bonnes amies de Lily, mais elle n'était pas sa confidente. Cette tâche appartenait plutôt à la meilleure amie de la rouquine qui était partie en France pour l'été. L'adolescente aux cheveux d'or avait tout de même accepté de la suivre dans sa mésaventure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à tes parents au fait pour les convaincre qu'on aille à cette fête? interrogea Lily

-La vérité. Mes parents n'ont aucun problème avec le concept d'un party », se moqua gentiment Alice.

La rouquine lui tira candidement la langue et soupira intérieurement. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle sentait que ses parents la tenaient en laisse. Aujourd'hui, Lily avait cependant osé couper ce lien pour aller plus loin qu'il lui était permis. La jeune rousse avait simplement mentionné à ses parents qu'elle allait coucher chez son amie, sans préciser les détails concernant la fête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu mettre au fait pour ce grand évènement? questionna Alice d'un ton enthousiaste, sortant son amie de ses pensées.

-Bien…hum… », balbutia Lily en fouillant dans son sac avec nervosité.

Après quelques instants de recherche inutile, la rouquine leva la tête et demanda d'un air innocent :

« Ce n'est pas correct ce que je porte? »

La grimace qu'afficha Alice à cet instant donna une réponse très claire à sa question. Inquiète, Lily alla s'inspecter elle-même dans le miroir posé sur un mur de la chambre. Elle portait un chandail vert à manches courtes et un pantalon en toile beige. Ses cheveux suivaient l'habitude et arboraient une coiffure en chignon. Alice se plaça juste derrière elle et lui dit d'une mine songeuse :

« Je crois que j'aurais quelques vêtements qui pourraient te faire.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, émit timidement la rouquine.

-Lily! C'est la première fois qu'on va dans une telle soirée! Il faut faire ça en grand! lança joyeusement l'adolescente aux yeux noisette.

-Si tu le dis. »

Lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans cette idée de fête, Lily n'avait nullement songé qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'y prépare. Son orgueil l'avait tiré trop vite dans cette histoire pour qu'elle puisse songer à toutes les conséquences de ses actes. Elle commençait à peine à comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour dire « party », Lily se retrouva affublée d'un short en jeans et d'un débardeur blanc. Pour ajouter une touche de couleur, un léger foulard bleu brillant enroulait son cou.

« Le haut est un peu grand, mais le bas est parfait. C'est un de mes shorts qui a rapetissé au lavage, expliqua Alice qui avait plus de formes que la rouquine.

-Merci pour ces vêtements », dit Lily, rouge de gêne.

Elle était un peu mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement. Il lui semblait que le bas révélait une trop grande partie de ses jambes et que le haut aurait facilement pu être un peu moins décolleté. Pourtant, il n'y avait tout de même rien d'indécent dans ce qu'elle portait.

« Mais ce n'est pas fini, clama Alice un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Ah non? », s'étonna Lily sur un ton apeuré.

La jeune rousse n'appréciait pas particulièrement la lueur amusée qui flottait dans les yeux noisette de son amie. Confirmant ses doutes, Alice sortit sa trousse de maquillage et ses accessoires de coiffure. Sans qu'elle ne le demande, la rouquine se retrouva les cheveux aplatis et le visage bariolé de quelques couleurs.

« C'est bien, admit Lily en inspectant le résultat dans le miroir.

-Juste bien?! s'énerva la jeune blonde, C'est fantastique, tu veux dire »

La rouquine haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Une fille moche le restait peu importe comment on l'accoutrait, pensa la jeune rousse. Selon elle, Alice avait beaucoup plus d'attrait dans sa jupe plissée d'ébène et son joli haut en V couleur lavande. Ses cheveux bouclés d'or dansaient de chaque côté de son visage en forme de cœur.

« Alors on est prêtes, on peut y aller, affirma Lily avec hâte.

-À cette heure?! se sidéra Alice d'un air espiègle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'heure ? s'intrigua la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt. Attendons quelques heures encore.

-Ah bon?!

-Il était temps que tu apprennes à te dévergonder un peu, car tu n'y es pas du tout », se moqua l'adolescente aux yeux noisette.

Vexée, Lily fit mine de bouder et railla d'une voix remplie de sarcasme :

« Et où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça, ô grande spécialiste des fêtes de dévergondés?

-J'ai peut-être autant d'expérience que toi en la matière, mais j'ai assez de jugeote pour savoir que 19h00, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour se rendre à un party de ce type.

-Si tu le dis », maugréa la rouquine en croisant les bras.

Lily se mit alors à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement en maudissant intérieurement cette attente obligatoire.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« En tout cas, tu ne t'es pas trompée d'adresse », constata Alice devant la demeure.

La fête avait lieu dans une maison résidentielle de grande dimension. Les festivités avaient lieu autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Une musique populaire brassait l'atmosphère et les tympans des adolescents. Des jeunes bavardaient autour de la demeure, transportaient des caisses de boissons ou courraient dans tous les sens en criant. Dans des recoins sombres, on pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes qui profitaient d'une intimité partielle.

À force de maltraitement, la lèvre inférieure avait fini par saigner, ce qui empêchait à Lily d'écouler son stress sur elle.

« Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir y aller, avoua la rouquine d'une petite voix.

-Quoi?! Mais on est rendu! s'énerva Alice.

-Mais je ne connais même pas le propriétaire de cette maison! » se désespéra Lily.

L'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés se plaça face à son amie et la prit par l'épaule en la jaugeant droite dans les yeux. Elle tut son désir de la secouer pour ne pas bousculer la rouquine déjà si troublée.

« Lily, tu as déjà menti à tes parents, tu t'es préparée pour cette fête et tu as demandé à ton amie de t'accompagner. Alors nous ne rebrousserons pas chemin maintenant, d'accord? émit Alice d'un ton solennel.

-Mais… tenta la jeune rousse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, au monde qu'il y a, personne ne réalisera si on a été invitée ou non. »

Lily se retint de lui mentionner qu'un séduisant jeune homme aux yeux gris avait pris la peine de l'inviter… Enfin, s'il s'agissait de la même fête.

Alice lui adressa un dernier sourire confiant et se dirigea vers la maison. En soupirant, la rouquine rabattit les pans de sa veste blanche et marcha la tête baissée derrière son amie. Ses yeux suivaient avec attention le mouvement produit par ses vieilles chaussures à lacets lorsqu'elle posait un pas. Un peu trop larges, un peu trop abimées, elles semblaient vouloir fuir de ses pieds.

Lily et Alice entrèrent dans la demeure sans que personne ne fasse attention à elles. À l'intérieur, elles arrivèrent face à un salon qui servait de piste de danse improvisée. Des adolescents se trémoussaient les uns contre les autres sous un rythme répétitif. Le long des murs, des jeunes bavassaient ou se lorgnaient mutuellement.

Devant cette scène, une terrible envie de fuir chatouilla l'estomac de Lily, mais un choc la pétrifia sur place lorsque son regard percuta une grande adolescente aux cheveux de blé. Elle dansait l'indécence, touchait son partenaire sans scrupule, faisait revoler sa crinière blonde dans tous les sens. Ce tableau fit l'effet d'une gifle à Lily qui réalisait seulement maintenant tout ce que cette fête pouvait signifier, tous les mensonges qu'avait dû inventer sa sœur pour vivre cette autre existence. Face à elle, la rouquine observait une autre Pétunia, une toute nouvelle sœur qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier autant. Lily la fixait si intensément que leurs regards finirent par se croiser. Pétunia arrêta soudainement de bouger et ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement.

« En tout cas, tu as trouvé ta sœur », constata Alice à ses côtés.

La rouquine secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle adressa un regard évasif à son amie puis se retourna vers Pétunia. En sursautant, Lily tomba nez à nez avec celle-ci. Sa grande sœur l'avait rejointe et la jaugeait maintenant avec fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? réclama-t-elle sèchement.

-Bien…euh…, bafouilla Lily sous la surprise.

-Viens, on va parler », ordonna Pétunia en l'attrapant par la main.

Comme un pantin, Lily se laissa mener par son aînée en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Alice.

« Tu viendras me rejoindre après », lança son amie en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Nerveuse, la rouquine allait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, mais elle cessa son geste brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit sa blessure. La jeune rousse sentait ses entrailles se tortiller d'anxiété. Pétunia l'entraîna à travers un couloir où ils croisèrent beaucoup de jeunes qui flirtaient, qui buvaient, qui riaient, qui s'amusaient. Elles passèrent devant une cuisine débordante de bouteilles d'alcool, puis Pétunia les fit entrer dans une pièce fermée. Ça semblait être un bureau à l'origine, mais l'énorme bazar qui y régnait empêcherait son utilisation immédiate. Des bibelots et des cadres encombraient la table de travail et divers meubles étaient empilés le long des murs.

« Est-ce que tu es certaine qu'on a le droit d'être ici? s'inquiéta Lily.

-Oui, bien sûr », répondit Pétunia d'un ton indifférent, presque glacial.

La rouquine se sentait mal à l'aise devant la figure si froide de sa sœur.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas souvent dans ce genre de party? demanda la petite voix intriguée de Lily.

-De un, ce n'est pas tes oignons. De deux, tu ne diras rien aux parents, n'est-ce pas? », vociféra la jeune blonde d'un ton très agressif.

La rouquine déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête en tremblant légèrement. Pétunia n'avait rien à craindre, car Lily était terrifiée à l'idée de subir la colère noire de son aînée.

« Parfait », lança la jeune blonde d'un ton soudainement plus calme et plus léger.

D'un sourire, elle balaya ce sujet de la main et aborda l'autre question qui la perturbait:

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Explique-toi. »

Lily aurait voulu s'abstenir de parler, mais la pression qu'exerçait le regard de la jeune blonde sur elle lui était insupportable. Puisqu'il était certain qu'elle aurait fini par céder de toute façon, elle décida de lui avouer :

« Sirius m'a invitée.

-Quoi?! »

Si la mâchoire de Pétunia aurait pu se décrocher de son crâne, elle aurait atterrie sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait pratiquement sursauté à l'affirmation. Sur le coup, la jeune rousse n'aperçut pas la lueur de frustration qui brillait dans le regard bleuté de sa sœur.

« C'est arrivé comme ça, quand j'allais chercher mon livre », raconta Lily.

Son aînée finit par fermer sa bouche et reprit contenance. Elle commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux de blé tout en prenant une mine réfléchie.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait de bonnes intentions en t'invitant ici, affirma Pétunia d'un ton doucereux.

-Et pourquoi? questionna la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lui, autant que James, sont des hommes à femmes qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête », émit l'adolescente aux yeux bleus.

Elle le prononça d'un ton amèrement mielleux s'attardant sur le prénom du jeune homme, glissant ses syllabes sur sa langue. Lily comprit tout de suite que Pétunia soupçonnait quelque chose entre James et elle.

« Je sais, mais Sirius n'est qu'un ami.

-Et James, lui?

-Potter est un idiot. C'est tout », s'exclama la rouquine plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pétunia sembla étonnée du volume emprunté par sa cadette, mais le petit sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres démontrait la satisfaction qu'elle retirait de son affirmation.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuva la jeune blonde d'un ton conciliant, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as décidé de mettre les pieds ici. »

Mal à l'aise, Lily baissa les yeux et examina avec attention ses veilles chaussures au tissu bleu délavé. La rouquine n'oserait certainement pas lui avouer qu'elle était venue pour soigner un orgueil blessé et pour la curiosité de découvrir le double jeu de son aînée.

« Enfin, ramasse ton amie en passant et retourne chez elle, soupira Pétunia voyant le peu de coopération de la jeune rousse, je ne crois pas que ce monde est fait pour toi.

-Tu as raison », avoua Lily arborant une mine pitoyable.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans cette maison bondée de monde, la rouquine n'avait eu plus qu'une envie : fuir à toutes jambes.

« Parfaitement. Je le connais ce monde, Lil' et il te mangerait toute crue. Tu es beaucoup trop innocente », ajouta la jeune blonde d'un ton condescendant.

Lily approuva silencieusement ne trouvant pas la force d'acquiescer à haute voix. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était « minable », seul terme par lequel elle pouvait se définir à l'instant. Comme sa sœur avait raison! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être sotte de vouloir venir à cette soirée! Par réflexe, la rouquine mordit à pleines dents dans sa lèvre inférieure ne songeant nullement à sa blessure. La douleur physique qu'occasionna cet incident accrue par la torture mentale qu'elle subissait lui monta les larmes aux yeux.

Honteuse, Lily sortit précipitamment de la pièce en fonçant la tête baissée vers la porte de sortie la plus proche. Elle avait besoin d'air. C'était urgent. Ses pas la menèrent à l'arrière de la maison atteignable par une grande porte vitrée. Enfin dehors, la rouquine ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

Toute l'image de sagesse qu'elle avait pu avoir de son aînée tombait en pièces. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pétunia avait toujours refusé de lui révéler ce secret. Lily s'était toujours crue proche de sa sœur. Elle découvrait aujourd'hui que cette considération n'avait jamais été réciproque. Pétunia lui mentait, Pétunia jouait dans son dos, Pétunia n'était qu'une inconnue.

Enfin calmée, la rouquine rouvrit ses yeux émeraude et remarqua que plusieurs personnes la jaugeaient d'un drôle de regard. Mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna d'un pas honteux pour éviter ces gens trop scrutateurs à son goût. Lily s'arrêta à côté d'une longue table où reposait une sorte de buffet. Dans la cours, il y avait une grande piscine creusée éclairée par des lumières intérieures. Peu d'adolescents osaient s'y baigner, mais énormément discutaient ou se trémoussaient autour.

Son regard se posa alors sur un jeune homme de l'autre côté de la piscine qui passait systématiquement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. James Potter. Une pose nonchalante, les yeux rieurs, un sourire séducteur et…une fille. Il se trouvait en pleine conversation avec une adorable adolescente aux cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux. Lorsque la jeune fille alla pour passer ses bras autour de James, Lily détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de la version illustrée de la preuve de sa naïveté. Severus l'avait prévenue, mais elle n'avait pas voulu écouter.

« Hum, bonjour », fit une voix masculine à ses côtés.

Lily sursauta d'un grand bond et fixa avec fureur la cause de sa surprise. Sa frustration s'éteignit lorsque la rouquine tomba sur la bouille sympathique d'un adolescent aux cheveux noisette.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait le saut », s'excusa le jeune homme d'un large sourire.

Un silence gêné alla pour pointer le bout de son nez lorsque l'adolescent proposa :

« Est-ce que tu veux un verre de punch? »

Il lui tendait un deuxième verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Hésitante, Lily fixa le breuvage, puis le visage rayonnant du jeune homme aux yeux bruns.

« Non, désolée », fit la rouquine en le quittant précipitamment.

Même si la mine du garçon lui semblait bienveillante, elle craignait que cette impression ne vienne seulement de son éblouissante naïveté. En repensant à l'image de James et de la fille, Lily pensa que Pétunia avait entièrement raison en disant qu'elle était trop innocente pour ce monde.

La rouquine s'éloigna de la piscine et de la foule pour se reposer les idées. Elle s'accota contre un arbre ne se préoccupant nullement des morceaux d'écorce qu'il aurait sur sa veste blanche. Quelques instant plus tard, Lily aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée se diriger d'un pas indolent vers elle.

Ça y est, elle devenait paranoïaque maintenant! Cette personne au profil douteux pouvait bien se diriger n'importe où! C'est ce qu'elle se dit jusqu'à ce que la silhouette s'arrête directement devant elle. N'osant pas bouger malgré sa peur naissante, Lily attendit patiemment que la personne ôte la capuche qui lui cachait le visage.

Un long nez courbé, une lourde chevelure d'ébène, une peau livide, des joues creuses et des yeux semblables à deux trous noirs apparurent devant elle.

« Severus?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? », s'étonna la rouquine en reconnaissant son ami.

Sa vue lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ses jambes tremblèrent au souvenir de leur dispute. Son regard émeraude se posa sur la joue du jeune homme qui était maintenant intacte. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé dans un tel endroit. Lui qui était si froid et si flegmatique n'avait pas sa place dans une fête où les adolescents se déchaînaient les uns contre les autres.

« Des affaires, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question », lui cracha-t-il d'un air mécontent.

-J'ai très bien le droit d'être où je veux », répondit Lily qui n'avait pas envie de subir le même discours dicté par sa sœur.

Contrarié par sa riposte crue, Severus pinça les lèvres et tira ses traits. Ses narines frémissaient de colère. Apeurée, la rouquine se renfrogna un peu plus sur l'arbre. Elle tenta de déceler une once de son amitié perdue dans la physionomie de Severus, mais ne découvrit qu'une froideur malsaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « des affaires »? demanda la jeune rousse d'une petite voix intriguée.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas », posa le jeune homme ténébreux d'un air mystérieux.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprendrait pas; elle était beaucoup trop innocente pour ce monde! Lily soupira d'agacement à ce refus. Elle remarqua tout de même la main blanchâtre de son ami qui glissa machinalement sur le sac qu'il portait sur une épaule. La jeune rousse n'appréciait nullement l'impression qui la titillait que son ami n'était pas venu ici pour s'amuser. Une partie d'elle se trouvait soulagée de ne pas découvrir les obscures manigances de son ami, qui l'auraient certainement déçue.

« Retourne chez toi, lui conseilla Severus.

-Et si je ne veux pas? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça? grogna la rouquine qui se défendait seulement, car elle détestait le ton autoritaire employé par l'adolescent.

-Lily! », insista Severus en saisissant son poignet pour la tirer.

Il planta ses yeux sombres dans l'émeraude de la jeune rousse, têtue comme une enfant. Une lueur de rage sommeillait dans les pupilles de Severus. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène semblait très irrité de la présence de la rouquine. Ne supportant pas le regard glacial de son ami, Lily baissa les yeux la première. Pourquoi s'emportait-il contre elle?

« J'ai dit non, Sev'! », tonna-t-elle.

La rouquine voulut se libérer de l'emprise de son ami, mais elle ne réussit pas à contrer sa force. Les doigts du jeune homme ténébreux s'enfoncèrent plus férocement dans sa chair et cela lui causa une douleur aigue. Abandonnant un cri dans sa gorge, Lily cessa de se débattre. C'était la première fois que Severus se montrait si violent à son égard, si insistant.

Pétunia et maintenant lui… Y avait-il d'autre monde autour d'elle dont elle ignorait tout sans le savoir? Lily avait encore l'affligeant sentiment d'être face à un inconnu, malgré les années pendant lesquelles elle avait côtoyé Serverus.

« Lâche-la Rogue », gronda soudainement une voix grave.

Severus libéra son emprise aussitôt comme si la toucher le brûlait. Lily se retourna vers son sauveur et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir la mine furieuse de James.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter, protesta la rouquine dont l'esprit portait encore la marque de l'image du jeune homme avec une autre fille.

-Mais il te faisait du mal, se défendit l'adolescent à lunettes d'un ton désemparé.

-Écoute ce qu'elle te dit », ordonna Severus avec un petit sourire narquois sur le bord des lèvres.

D'un pas rageur, James avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux crasseux et le jaugea de toute sa grandeur. Un air dédaigneux se peignit sur ses traits. Figée, Lily se demandait de quel côté elle devait être. Severus avait eu raison sur James, mais il était été allé trop loin.

« Dégage de cette fête, Rogue. Tu as fait ton tour. Tu n'as plus de raison de rester, vociféra l'adolescent à lunettes crachant ses mots comme du venin.

-J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi, Potter, répliqua mesquinement Severus.

-C'est ce que tu penses », rugit James en empoignant le collet de son adversaire.

Brusqué, Severus repoussa promptement le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés en plaquant ses mains contre lui. Répondant à la provocation, l'adolescent à lunettes bouscula à son tour son opposant qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé par terre. Le contenu de son sac se libéra sur le sol par une ouverture mal fermée.

Le garçons aux yeux noirs se releva et allait en venir aux poings lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la rouquine qui se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Cessez immédiatement vos chamailleries », clama Lily d'un ton abrupt.

Les deux adversaires baissèrent instantanément les bras, mais continuèrent à se confronter du regard. Lâchant un soupir agacé, Severus détourna finalement les yeux et alla ramasser les objets renversés de son sac. Lily eut le réflexe de l'aider, mais son mouvement s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur les sachets que récoltait son ami.

« Sev', qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda la rouquine d'une voix teintée de déception et d'étonnement.

Elle savait pertinemment la réponse à sa question, mais c'était les premiers mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit. Lily se sentait désemparée, déboussolée, déconcertée. Comment pouvait-il faire cela? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu que Severus était tombé si bas? Où était rendu le petit garçon avec qui elle jouait plus jeune et qui était devenu son meilleur ami?

« D'après toi, Evans! », cracha Severus en empoignant son dernier sachet.

Lily sursauta à son ton si venimeux et le scruta avec tristesse. Il l'avait appelée par son nom de famille, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une ennemie pour lui. Les traits de son ami se crispèrent et il lui lança un regard méprisant que la rouquine reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Perdue, la jeune rousse regarda son ami filer avec impuissance.

« Tu le connaissais? interrogea James d'une voix trop calme comparativement à la tempête qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de Lily.

-C'est mon ami d'enfance, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? », grinça la rouquine entre ses dents.

James arbora une mine compatissante que la jeune rousse ne crût pas. Son voisin haussa les épaules laissant glisser ses yeux sur le corps de Lily tandis qu'elle le fixait avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Toute cette soirée désastreuse était entièrement la faute à cet ingrat de Potter. Il l'avait défiée, son orgueil n'avait pas pu résister. La rouquine serait tranquillement chez à elle à rêver dans un roman si ça n'avait pas été de lui. Elle aurait préféré ignorer toute sa vie que sa sœur et son meilleur ami faisaient partie de ce monde.

« Tu mérites mieux que ça, lui affirma James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je mérite mieux que toi », proclama Lily carrément.

Il n'avait aucun droit de décider qui elle pouvait côtoyer. D'où venait cette agaçante manie de tout le monde de vouloir diriger sa vie? Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs resta muet, comme s'il approuvait silencieusement la rouquine. Pourtant, il ne se désempêtra nullement de son sourire goguenard.

« Alors si je deviens une meilleure personne, tu voudras de moi? demanda-t-il d'un ton si candide qu'il était déplacé.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, Potter », riposta Lily.

La jeune rousse sentait ses yeux continuer à la détailler, comme si elle n'était qu'une œuvre d'art. Comme elle l'exécrait!

« Tu es jolie, la complimenta-t-il.

-Je te hais. », fut sa seule réplique.

Elle ne le croyait pas. Il lui racontait des mensonges.

James glissa nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches se balançant d'en avant en arrière. Ses yeux rieurs brillaient d'amusement.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que tu viendrais, lui avoua le jeune homme à lunettes.

-Je te l'avais dit pourtant, lui lança Lily, orgueilleuse comme tout.

-Alors je peux dire mission accomplie; j'ai réussi à te rendre plus rebelle », dit James d'une voix condescendante.

Il avait entièrement raison, mais Lily n'oserait jamais lui avouer. Elle se sentait lasse de cette fête bruyante et des larmes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Refusant que James l'aperçoive dans cet état, la rouquine se détourna de lui et respira une grande gorgée d'air pour se calmer. Une goutte s'échappa de ses cils et glissa le long de sa joue. Honteuse, elle ferma les yeux et captura ainsi ses larmes à l'intérieur.

La jeune rousse sentit soudainement des bras l'enlacer et sous le choc, Lily ne résista pas. Un frisson de réconfort la parcourut et elle répondit à l'étreinte dans l'espoir que cette chaleur s'intensifie. Des chatouillements de bien-être s'étendaient dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Lily se sentait à l'aise. Elle resta quelques temps dans les bras de James sans réaliser qui la consolait, en profitant seulement de la douceur de son emprise.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu retournes chez toi », chuchota la voix du jeune homme à son oreille.

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide, d'une prise de conscience, d'un retour dramatique à la réalité. Elle se dégagea rapidement et lança un regard de dégoût à l'adolescent à lunettes sans apercevoir l'étincelle de tristesse dans l'iris du garçon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de ma présence? Va donc rejoindre ta nouvelle petite copine au lieu! cracha Lily avec colère.

-De quoi est-ce tu parles? demanda James d'un air perdu.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Potter. Je t'ai vu avec l'autre fille.

-Serais-tu jalouse?

-Non, absolument pas! s'exclama Lily scandalisée qu'il ose poser la question.

-C'était Mélissa. Elle voulait ressortir avec moi, expliqua nonchalamment James, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tant mieux pour toi, dit la rouquine en essayant de prendre un air indifférent.

-J'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi?!

-Ces temps-ci, une autre fille occupe mon esprit, lança James soudainement sérieux.

-Parfait pour toi, mais tes histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas, grommela Lily ne comprenant pas l'insinuation du jeune homme à son égard.

-Pourquoi tu me hais tant?

-Parce que si je suis ici à passer une des plus horribles soirées de ma vie, c'est de TA faute. Si j'ai découvert que ma sœur me jouait dans le dos, c'est de TA faute. Si j'ai découvert que mon meilleur ami me cachait ses manigances, c'est de TA faute. J'étais peut-être une fille complètement naïve, mais j'étais très heureuse là-dedans. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce monde auquel je n'avais le goût de rien savoir. C'est entièrement TA faute! »

Durant sa tirade que Lily lança en hurlant, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux et moururent sur ses joues. Sa voix se brisa à plusieurs reprises lâchant une tonalité aigue. James semblait déconcerté et affrontait en silence le regard furieux dont la rouquine le foudroyait.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu? demanda l'adolescent à lunettes sur un ton doucement troublé.

-Ô non. Absolument pas, Potter. », clama-t-elle en lâchant un rire froid de sa gorge qui glaça le sang du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Lily avança vers James d'un pas tranquille fixant son émeraude dans l'azur de son voisin. Elle gardait un visage stoïque qui n'exprimait ni amour, ni haine. Intrigué, l'adolescent à lunettes la laissait approcher en silence. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre eux, Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds en pointant son visage vers celui du jeune homme.

Leurs bouches étaient si proches que chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Juste avant qu'elles ne se touchent, Lily cessa tout mouvement. James déglutit par nervosité, la rouquine mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je te hais », chuchota Lily.

Puis elle s'éloigna complètement du jeune homme à lunettes. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air confus et pour une fois, ce fut Lily qui arbora un petit sourire moqueur.

« Au revoir, Potter! », salua la rouquine avant de tourner les talons et de le quitter.

Elle avait eu sa dose de cette exécrable fête. Elle voulait maintenant s'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Alice. Lily avait complètement oublié Alice. Elle devait trouver Alice. La rouquine fit le tour de la maison et pénétra dans la demeure par l'entrée principale. À sa grande surprise, elle découvrit son amie installée sur un sofa en grande discussion avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Gênée, la jeune rousse se plaça face à eux et éclaircit sa gorge pour attirer leur attention. Alice leva ses yeux vers elle et un large sourire soulagé fendit immédiatement son visage.

« Lily! Mais où étais-tu passée? Je commençais à m'inquiéter! s'énerva Alice.

-Désolée, j'ai été faire un tour dehors. J'avais besoin d'air », s'excusa la rouquine, sincèrement peinée d'avoir affolé son amie pour rien.

Elle omettait peut-être certains détails capitaux, mais Lily n'avait aucune envie de commencer à lui révéler toute la vérité.

« Au fait, je te présente : Frank Longdubat », dit la jeune blonde en montrant le jeune homme près d'elle.

Intimidée, la rouquine lui fit un petit signe de la main puis se retourna vers son amie :

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si on s'en va?

-Déjà?! s'exclama Alice d'un air déçu.

-Tu aimes cet endroit? s'étonna Lily.

-Enfin, c'est pas…si mal », bafouilla la jeune blonde en échappant un regard furtif vers Frank.

Lily soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Était-elle donc la seule à exécrer cet endroit? Était-elle donc la seule à qui cette décadente fête n'allait pas du tout? La musique rythmée lui perçait les tympans, la vue des bouteilles d'alcool lui donnait la nausée, la piste de danse où Pétunia continuait à s'amuser lui poignardait le cœur, les fumées illicites qui s'échappaient de certaines bouches lui donnaient envie de pleurer.

« S'il te plaît, Alice », supplia Lily.


	11. Chapitre 11: Rendez vous

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs! ^^

Alors tout d'abord, je voulais vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'**avant-dernier**. Cependant, en lisant vos reviews, j'ai réalisé qu'il y a peut-être quelques petites choses que j'ai laissé en suspense dans mon histoire. Alors, ce que je pensais faire, c'est peut-être une épilogue ou un court treizième chapitre. Mais cette idée est encore simplement sous forme d'idée.

Sinon, cette semaine et la semaine passé, j'ai fait mes trois plus gros examens de ma mi-session, alors ça explique la raison de l'écart entre la publication des chapitres! Si ça vous inquiétait, mes examens ont plutôt bien été. À part peut-être le dernier où je n'ai eu droit qu'à une nuit de 3 heures et demi (Mauvais idée que d'étudier deux jours à l'avance...) Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça! ^^''

Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs! Et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews!!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapitre 11**

**Rendez-vous**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Lily lissa sa jupe blanc neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux et replaça son débardeur améthyste. Ses cheveux roux ondulaient librement jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle commençait à apprécier leur couleur flamboyante. C'était peut-être la seule bonne leçon qu'elle retirait de sa rencontre avec James Potter. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'ils s'ignoraient mutuellement, s'abstenant de toute conversation. Deux longues semaines sans nouvelle de Severus non plus. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer des arômes de la cuisine d'Eileen Prince.

« Lily! Est-ce que tu peux applatir mes cheveux? demanda la voix doucereuse de Pétunia, qui arriva en trombe dans sa chambre.

-Pét', tes cheveux sont déjà plats et je ne pense pas avoir le temps. Je ne suis pas encore prête, refusa calmement la rouquine.

-C'est vrai tu n'as même pas encore coiffé tes cheveux », lança le jeune blonde, une lueur mesquine dans les yeux.

Avant, Lily aurait cru à l'innocence de cette réplique, elle aurait pensé que sa sœur avait parlé sans connaissance de cause, mais depuis deux semaines, les choses avaient changé entre son aînée et elle. La rouquine avait commencé à percevoir les stratagèmes de manipulation de Pétunia, à reconnaître lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, à sentir les coups bas qu'elle lui lançait. À cette soirée, Lily avait perdu la relation qu'elle avait toujours cru avoir avec sa sœur. La fête lui avait ouvert les yeux, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.

« J'ai l'intention de les laisser lousses, avoua Lily d'un ton plus rude.

-C'est ton choix », fit Pétunia en jetant un regard de mépris à sa chevelure rousse.

La rouquine ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se contenta d'ignorer son aînée. Lily se sentait mal de rendre Pétunia en colère, mais elle savait que quelques instants après, celle-ci se serait calmée.

« Au fait, je voulais t'informer de quelque chose », commença sa sœur.

Méfiante, Lily se retourna vers son aînée et fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai été à une petite soirée avec mes amis et tu ne devineras pas qui j'ai vu », continua la jeune blonde.

Son aînée se tut pour laisser un silence planer dans les airs. La rouquine devinait que Pétunia retardait sa révélation juste pour l'agacer.

« Non, qui? questionna Lily sèchement.

-James avec une fille » claqua Pétunia, un sourire condescendant collé sur les lèvres.

Elle semblait très fière de sa déclaration. La cadette des Evans haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? demanda la rouquine en prenant l'air le plus indifférent qu'elle pouvait.

-Oh…Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que ça pourrait t'intéresser, minauda innocemment Pétunia.

-Alors tu te trompais! »

Son aînée ignora sa riposte et en prenant une mine réfléchie, elle révéla :

« Je crois qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds

-Comme blonds-roux? interrogea la rouquine d'un ton détaché.

-Oui, c'est excatement ça!

-C'est son ex.

-Ils avaient semblé être encore ensemble pourtant. »

Les traits de Lily se crispèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Apercevant le trouble de sa cadette, Pétunia afficha une mine victorieuse.

« Enfin, je dois aller finir de me préparer », s'excusa la jeune blonde avant de quitter la chambre.

Suite à son départ, Lily tenta de chasser l'image de Mélissa dans les bras de James. Elle se refusait de croire que la sensation de brûlure dans ses entrailles venait de cette scène. Cela faisait deux semaines que la rouquine se répétait sans cesse qu'elle exécrait James et que si son estomac se tordait à sa vue, c'était seulement à cause de la haine qu'elle entretenait à son égard.

Lily se maquilla en se répétant intérieurement que James avait tout son droit d'être retournée auprès de Mélissa et que cela ne l'affectait pas du tout. Elle était si concentrée à cette tâche qu'elle sursauta lorsque ses parents l'appelèrent.

La famille Evans avait été conviée à un souper chez une amie d'Élizabeth. Cela promettait d'être particulièrement ennuyant. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison des hôtes se passa dans un silence absolu. Lily et Pétunia s'ignoraient royalement alors que Henry boudait sa femme de le traîner à cette soirée.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination à une demeure coquette. Les Diggory étaient une famille de deux garçons : un de huit ans et l'autre de l'âge à Lily. Élizabeth avait tant insisté sur ce dernier auprès de ses filles qu'elles avaient l'impression de le connaître avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Le regard calculateur de sa mère confirmait à Lily qu'elle espérait qu'une de ses filles tombent sous le charme de cet Amos Diggory.

Le jeune homme s'avéra très charmant avec sa douce chevelure de blé et son regard de noisette. Pétunia lui fit immédiatement les yeux doux lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Durant le souper, elle gloussa à chacune de ses blagues, même aux moins drôles. Lily ne put s'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement pathétique.

« Ethan, finis ton assiette, ordonna Amos à son petit frère en le voyant jouer avec ses légumes.

-Mon ami m'a dit qu'on appelait ça pois comme abréviation de poison. Je ne veux pas mourir, répliqua Ethan en faisant la moue.

-Je te jure que tu vas survivre », le rassura son aîné en riant.

Têtu, Ethan lâcha sa fourchette et croisa les bras pour démontrer son refus.

« Tu sais, je connais un antidote magique à ce poison », lui avoua Lily en se penchant vers le garçon comme si elle lui disait un secret.

Ethan leva ses yeux intrigués sur la rouquine. S'apercevant qu'elle avait réussi à capter son attention, la jeune rousse prit la fourchette du petit blond.

« Tu permets? », demanda-t-elle poliment.

Ethan hocha la tête voulant connaître la suite.

« Alors tout d'abord, il faut écraser les pois pour faire sortir le jus », l'informa Lily en ajustant ses gestes à sa parole.

Le petit garçon suivait ses mouvements avec curiosité et fascination. La rouquine sentait sur elle le regard réprobateur de sa mère, mais elle décida tout de même de continuer. La jeune rousse empoigna le saucier et ajouta :

« Ensuite, on met de la sauce, qui réagit avec les pois pour enlever tout le poison. »

Pétunia regardait le résultat avec dégoût alors qu'Amos fronçait les sourcils avec scepticisme. De son côté, Ethan ne semblait pas affecté par l'aspect douteux de la nourriture.

« Le goût reste parfois désagréable, alors il faut que tu avales d'un coup sec », conseilla Lily.

La rouquine tendit la fourchette au garçon et celui-ci accepta de la prendre. Ethan porta à sa bouche les petits pois écrasés et couverts de sauce et les ingurgita. Un silence s'en suivit ensuite. Toute la tablée avait les yeux fixés sur le petit garçon.

« Ça l'a fonctionné! Je suis encore en vie! », s'enthousiasma Ethan en souriant.

Rapidement, il mangea le reste de ses petits pois sans rechigner. La mère des Diggory offrit un sourire de remerciement à Lily qui arbora une teinte rosée. Augmentant la rougeur de ses joues, Amos assis face à elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Après le souper, les convives se dirigèrent vers le salon pour discuter. La rouquine s'installa sur un sofa et remarqua qu'Amos et Pétunia tardaient à la salle à dîner. Intriguée, Lily vit le premier apparaître les joues rougies et la deuxième un sourire fier au bord des lèvres.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sans que personne ne fasse de commentaires. La conversation se déroula particulièrement entre les adultes et Ethan commença à faire sentir son ennui. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient et sa tête était accotée contre la jeune rousse.

« Ethan, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, suggéra la mère des Diggory.

-Je veux que ce soit Lily qui me borde, exigea le petit garçon.

-Si elle est d'accord, je ne vois pas le problème. »

Ethan se retourna vers la rouquine et lui offrit un regard suppliant de chiot.

« Avec plaisir, dit Lily qui jubilait à l'idée de s'éloigner de ce salon étouffant de discussions maniérées.

-Je vais t'aider », lui proposa Amos en se levant.

Au sourire complice qu'il lui échangea, la jeune rousse comprit qu'il avait le même désir de fuite qu'elle. Ils partirent donc les trois vers la chambre d'Ethan sans remarquer l'air contrarié de Pétunia. La salle à coucher se situait au deuxième étage au bout d'un couloir.

« Lily, est-ce que tu vas me lire une histoire? demanda le petit garçon d'un regard irrésistible.

-D'accord, mais avant il faut que tu enfiles ton pyjama et que tu te brosses les dents. »

Sans résister, Ethan se précipita sur un tiroir et prit un pyjama avec des motifs de balles de baseball. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Tu as vraiment le tour avec lui, la complimenta Amos lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Je garde des enfants beaucoup plus turbulents », se justifia Lily arborant un teint cramoisi qui jurait avec ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé s'accota nonchalamment sur le cadrage de porte fixant la rouquine avec un sourire que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« Je me demandais, comme ça…, fit Amos en baissant ses yeux sur le sol.

-Oui? »

Lily perçut immédiatement la gêne de l'adolescent qui pesait sur l'ambiance.

« Est-ce que tu as un petit ami?

-Oh…Eh bien…Hum…Non », balbutia la jeune rousse qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

« Alors tu ne dirais pas non à une sortie vendredi prochain? proposa Amos en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

-Non…Enfin…Hum…Oui, c'est d'accord. »

La rouquine était si mal à l'aise qui lui semblait qu'elle étouffait. L'air lui manquait. Ses joues brûlaient d'embarras. Elle cuisait intérieurement.

_Elle croisa ses bras. _

Amos affichait un grand sourire rempli d'espoir qu'elle ne supportait pas. Lily ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté si impulsivement. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce jeune homme.

_Elle décroisa ses bras._

Non, c'était faux. La rouquine savait qu'il était gentil, poli, bien élevé, joli garçon, brillant…un peu ennuyant. Tout le contraire de James Potter.

_Elle recroisa ses bras. _

Pourquoi James lui venait soudainement à l'esprit? Elle devait immédiatement le chasser de sa tête. Amos, lui, méritait une place dans ses pensées et une chance avec elle.

_Ses bras lui paraissaient étrangement très encombrants. _

Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour Lily lorsqu'Ethan revint dans sa chambre. La jeune rousse mit toute son attention sur le petit garçon ignorant le regard de l'aîné posé sur elle. Après une histoire, une comptine et un bec sur la joue, Ethan accepta finalement de s'endormir. Lily et Amos fermèrent sa porte et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Dans l'escalier, le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé se pencha vers la rouquine et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Si je viens te chercher à dix-huit heures, ça te va?

-Oui, bien sûr », acquiesça Lily, réalisant à peine ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Dès qu'ils rejoignirent les autres au salon, la rouquine s'assit instinctivement entre le bord du sofa et sa sœur. Amos lui jeta un regard déçu, mais Lily fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. La rouquine resta muette pour le reste de la soirée, peinant à voir le sable du temps s'écouler si lentement.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Je suis tellement fière, ma fille! », s'exclama hystériquement Élizabeth en tapant des mains.

Lily haussa un sourcil sceptique en apercevant l'extase de sa mère digne d'une adolescente.

« Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous », dit la rouquine d'un ton détaché.

Son air indifférent contrastait avec son estomac qui se tordait de nervosité. Elle regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'Amos arrive.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à amener une veste? demanda sa mère d'un ton inquiet.

-Oh! J'allais l'oublier! s'exclama Lily.

-Je vais aller te la chercher! »

Élizabeth partit d'un pas précipité comme si sa vie en dépendait. La mère de la jeune rousse semblait plus excitée face au rendez-vous que Lily elle-même. La rouquine soupira d'agacement lorsqu'Élizabeth fut hors de vue.

« Dis-toi pour te consoler que, moi, je devrai la supporter toute la soirée », l'encouragea Pétunia.

Son aînée se tenait accotée contre le mur et la fixait les bras croisés. Les lèvres de Lily formèrent un sourire crispé au léger humour de sa sœur.

« J'ai quelque chose à te révéler », avança la jeune blonde d'un ton soudainement sérieux.

Pétunia se décolla du mur et avança vers la cadette des Evans. Son doigt se glissa dans sa chevelure de blé et elle tourna machinalement une de ses mèches. Lily tourna un regard intrigué et méfiant vers sa sœur. Cela suffit à encourager son aînée à continuer :

« Juste après le souper, Amos est venue me voir. Tu te rappelles que nous sommes arrivés un peu plus tard au salon, n'est-ce pas? »

La rouquine hocha la tête, car c'était justement un fait qui l'avait intrigué sur le coup.

« Eh bien, Amos m'a demandée de sortir avec lui, mais j'ai refusé. »

Les bras de Lily tombèrent le long de son corps ballotant lourdement de chaque côté. Comme celle d'un poisson, sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma aussitôt. Elle était sous le choc de n'être qu'un deuxième choix.

« Lilou, j'ai ta veste » s'enthousiasma sa mère en lui donnant le morceau de vêtement dans les mains.

Lily n'eut pas le temps d'analyser l'information que lui avait lancé Pétunia et encore moins de réagir. Le reste se passa comme dans un tourbillon brumeux dans son esprit. La sonnette retentit. Amos craquant dans sa veste de baseball apparut. Ils allèrent dehors. Amos tout poli lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. L'automobile décolla. Amos un peu inquiet lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va, Lily? »

La rouquine sortit de sa torpeur et secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

« Bien sûr. Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant _Le canard mouillé_, ça te dit?

-C'est parfait. »

N'importe quoi, si ça pouvait enlever le goût amer de déception qui lui collait au palais.

Amos s'avéra galant et charmant tout au long du repas. Il n'oublia pas de lui ouvrir la porte, n'omit pas de lui tirer la chaise et lui proposa de payer la facture peu importe ce qu'elle commanderait. Si Lily ne l'avait pas su, elle ne se serait jamais doutée d'être un deuxième choix. Il la regardait avec désir et la complimentait gentiment.

En fait, la rouquine trouvait qu'il paraissait trop parfait. Il sonnait faux. Lily avait la drôle impression de ne pas être face au vrai Amos, mais plutôt à une image qu'il voulait se donner. C'était comme s'il suivait toutes les étapes d'un manuel « _Comment séduire une fille à son premier rendez-vous?_ » au lieu de simplement rester lui-même.

« Tu aimes le baseball? lui demanda Lily, plus intéressée à combler le vide de la conversation qu'à sa réponse.

-Oui, ce n'est pas très populaire ici, mais aux États-Unis, c'est la folie furieuse pour ce sport. C'est lors d'un voyage en Amérique que je l'ai découvert. Nous avons été à un match et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Ma veste est justement un souvenir de ce voyage. Il y a des matchs diffusés ici également, mais… »

La rouquine tentait de son mieux de suivre les paroles d'Amos, mais le sujet ne la préoccupait pas réellement. Elle se sentait coupable de décrocher ainsi pour tomber dans la lune, mais le jeune homme avait une voix monotone et un registre de ton unique. Lily se concentra alors sur l'idée qu'il l'avait choisie comme prix de consolation.

Ses poings se serrèrent, ses traits se crispèrent et elle dût se faire force pour résister à la tentation de renverser un verre d'eau sur la tête de son compagnon. La rouquine chassa immédiatement cette pensée noire de son esprit qui gâcherait toute sa sortie. Elle voulait simplement passer une soirée agréable et profiter du moment. Puis, ensuite, elle dirait sa façon de pensée au jeune homme.

À la sortie du restaurant, Amos proposa à Lily d'aller au cinéma et celle-ci sauta sur l'occasion. Elle n'aurait pas à se forcer à suivre les paroles du jeune homme ou feindre le rire lors de ses blagues. La jeune rousse se sentait coupable que de telles pensées traversent son esprit, mais l'humour et les sujets de conversation de l'adolescent ne réussissaient pas à l'atteindre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux voir? », demanda Lily en regardant les affiches de films plaquées à l'avant de la bâtisse du cinéma.

Elle croisa subtilement les doigts pour qu'il ne réponde pas un film d'horreur.

« Je ne sais pas trop, quel genre de film tu aimes? », questionna Amos le plus poliment du monde.

La rouquine allait répondre lorsqu'une voix masculine dans leur dos les interrompit :

« Elle adore les films d'amour, n'est-ce pas Lily? »

La jeune rousse sursauta à cette tonalité grave et suave qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à James Potter. Elle se retourna rapidement pour tomber sur ses yeux bleus et rieurs. Lily lui lança un regard glacial et jura intérieurement contre le destin qui le mettait sur son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter? demanda furieusement Lily.

-Tu le connais? interrogea Amos en dévisageant d'un air agacé le nouveau venu.

-Malheureusement oui, c'est mon voisin, grommela la rouquine.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore ma chère Lily », se moqua James.

Exaspérée par la candeur du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, la jeune rousse soupira. Ils s'ignoraient depuis plus de deux semaines et voilà qu'il décidait de venir lui parler pour la narguer.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venu voir un film comme tout le monde, ajouta James d'un ton narquois.

-Parfait pour toi, mais alors va rejoindre ta chérie et laisse-moi tranquille! », rétorqua la jeune rousse.

Les traits de l'adolescent à lunettes se crispèrent comme s'il était soudainement très irrité.

« Je suis venu avec Sirius, Rem' et Peter », répliqua James en pointant du menton ses amis qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

Lily perçut cette frustration, comme quoi il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était à nouveau avec Mélissa. Le jeu de la jalousie truquée perdait de son éclat si la victime savait qu'elle avait affaire à un canular. Pour la rouquine, il était clair que son voisin imitait le gars envieux seulement pour l'importuner.

James tourna finalement son attention sur Amos le défiant du regard.

« Je vois que tu es venue accompagnée toi aussi », constata l'adolescent à lunettes.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires », s'objecta Lily.

Ignorant sa réplique, James haussa les sourcils pour provoquer le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé, mais celui-ci restait poliment stoïque.

« James Potter, on n'a pas eu le plaisir d'être présenté », déclara-t-il en tendant effrontément sa main.

L'autre adolescent répondit sans hésiter à sa poignée et affirma d'une voix terriblement tranquille :

« Amos Diggory, et à ce que j'ai compris, cette rencontre n'est pas un plaisir partagé, alors vous allez voir votre film de votre côté et nous ferons pareil. »

Surprise par la réplique, Lily se retourna vers son compagnon en écarquillant les yeux. Un sourire amusé éclaira instantanément son visage et son estime pour Amos monta d'un cran. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse posséder autant de répartie.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient à se serrer la main et la rouquine comprit à leur visage rougi qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un innocent signe de politesse. Avant que les choses ne s'empirent, Lily prit l'autre main d'Amos et le tira vers elle. Aussitôt qu'il sentit le toucher de la jeune fille, celui-ci lâcha prise.

« Tu crois que tu peux…, commença James d'un air mécontent, mais il fut interrompit par Lily.

-Oh que oui, il peut! Alors va-t-en, Potter et arrête de me gâcher la vie! », vociféra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme à lunettes la regarda d'un air profondément vexé et Lily crût même percevoir une lueur de tristesse lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa main liée à celle d'Amos. Sans un mot de plus, James tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Sirius, Remus et Peter qui les observaient subtilement depuis le début.

Lily avait la gorge sèche et les joues rosies par la colère, mais elle ne regretta nullement le départ de son voisin. La rouquine n'arrivait pas à saisir l'attitude odieuse de James. Jouait-il encore au garçon jaloux, car cela l'amusait? Prenait-il tant de plaisir à l'embêter?

« Désolée pour ça, s'excusa Lily à Amos.

-Ce n'est rien, soupira ce dernier en souriant, ça fait un peu d'action dans notre rendez-vous. »

Ce fut la première blague de la soirée à laquelle Lily ria sans feindre. Elle s'esclaffa d'une nervosité timide puis son rire devint plus franc, teinté de percées cristallines et Amos se dérida pour la suivre dans son hilarité.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Une odeur de beurre artificiel chatouillait ses narines et il lui sembla qu'elle n'aurait qu'à sortir la langue pour y goûter tant l'arôme étouffait l'air. Lily se tortilla sur son siège essayant d'adopter une position confortable et naturelle sans qu'Amos soit tenté d'exécuter un rapprochement lors du visionnement du film. Seule la musique classique qui sortait des haut-parleurs comblait le silence entre les deux compères. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tenait son sac de maïs sur ses genoux jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à la rouquine. Lily n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : que le film commence.

Ses pensées vagabondaient librement et s'attardaient trop à son goût sur James Potter. Une maligne voix de sa conscience s'amusait à comparer le compagnon à ses côtés et son voisin. La chevelure lisse et dorée qui retombait sur les oreilles d'Amos était l'opposée de la sombre tignasse sauvage de James. Le caractère monotone du premier qui pétillait moins que la personnalité extravagante du second. Les grands yeux noisette d'Amos paraissaient bien fades à côté de l'azur brillant de James. Lily secoua la tête avec horreur n'osant pousser ses réflexions malsaines plus loin.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais venir voir ce film! », se plaignit la voix tonitruante de Sirius.

Serrant ses mains rageusement sur les accoudoirs, la rouquine aperçut à l'entrée de la salle quatre jeunes hommes qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus voir de la soirée.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! » grommela Amos à ses côtés, pensant probablement la même chose que la jeune rousse.

Pour les embêter encore plus, James guida le groupe à la rangée juste derrière eux. Les adolescents se trouvèrent en diagonale avec leurs sièges.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée », affirma la voix de Remus.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit que le jeune homme au yeux de miel se tenait toujours de debout et hésitait à s'asseoir.

« Et pourquoi ça, Rem'? », demanda innocemment la voix de James.

La rouquine entendit un soupire d'agacement puis vit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds cendrés s'enfoncer finalement dans son siège.

« Si tu veux, on peut changer de salle, lui proposa Amos à l'oreille.

-Pas question que je change mes plans à cause de lui », s'entêta Lily.

La rouquine essaya d'ignorer les jeunes hommes, mais cela fut une tâche plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sirius et James se montraient particulièrement bruyants ne cessant de rire à pleine gorge. Il lui semblait même que James projetait sa voix vers eux. Lily resta muette les laissant s'amuser tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les annonces commencent à être projetées sur l'écran. La jeune rousse pianota nerveusement sur son accotoir puis n'en pouvant plus du bavardage des adolescents, elle se retourna vers eux.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez baisser le volume? demanda la rouquine sèchement.

-Voyons Lily, ce ne sont que les annonces, qui est-ce qui les écoute? », répliqua James de son plus beau sourire moqueur.

À la lueur satisfaite de ses yeux, la jeune rousse comprit qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à la provoquer. Il aurait été plus sage qu'elle se taise, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Moi, ça m'intéresse, alors tais-toi! vociféra la rouquine.

-On se calme, Lily-jolie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est ridicule!

-Moi, je trouvais ça plutôt mignon. J'ai pensé sinon à Lilou-Bout'chou, mais j'ai cru que tu n'aimerais pas, s'amusa James.

-C'est horrible l'un comme l'autre. En fait, mon prénom sonne toujours moche quand c'est toi qui le dis, alors contente-toi de Evans », cracha la rouquine comme du venin.

Ses paroles semblèrent frapper James de plein fouet et la jeune rousse apprécia le visage ulcéré de l'adolescent à lunettes.

« Lily, le film commence. », l'avertit Amos en murmurant.

La rouquine adressa un sourire d'excuse à son compagnon et se détourna des quatre jeunes hommes. Sur l'instant, elle oublia de prendre une position stratégique pour éviter les contacts avec Amos. Lily sentit rapidement sa main posée sur l'accoudoir entre eux se faire gober par les doigts de l'adolescent aux cheveux de blé. Maintenant qu'elle était prise au piège, la jeune rousse n'osait pas retirer sa main de peur de paraître ingrate. La peau d'Amos était moite et la rendait inconfortable.

La jeune rousse était si occupée à penser à un plan pour libérer sa main prisonnière qu'elle n'écouta pas une seconde du film. La projection avait débuté depuis environ un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de James qui l'appelait en chuchotant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter? grogna à voix basse la rouquine.

-Juste te dire que moi, j'adore quand tu dis mon prénom, alors tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Potter.

-C'est par choix que je le fais, crétin! »

Amos tira sur la manche de Lily pour attirer son attention. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe d'ignorer James et de visionner le film. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient avec agacement et la jeune rousse perçut quelques ronchonnements irrités. La rouquine n'insista pas et écouta le conseil muet de son compagnon. Elle aurait aimé en finir là, mais c'était sans compter le comportement puéril de James.

« Félicitation Amos, se moqua-t-il, tu l'as bien domptée. Elle t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. »

James était allé trop loin. Amos n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la colère de Lily explosa en elle et la rage se déversa dans ses veines. Elle sentait son cœur qui pompait et amenait un surplus de sang à son visage qui arborait maintenant la même couleur que ses cheveux. La fureur lui fit oublier pendant un moment où elle se trouvait. Cet instant suffit à ce qu'elle se lève promptement, saisisse le paquet de maïs sur les jambes d'Amos et le déverse sur la tête de James.

« Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? », s'écria celui-ci en bondissant de son siège.

Des grains de nourriture étaient éparpillés dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, mais cette image ne suffit pas à calmer la rage de Lily. La rouquine tenta de l'atteindre pour le frapper ou lui arracher la tête, mais d'un réflexe rapide, Amos l'empoigna par la taille et l'empêcha de brutaliser le jeune homme à lunettes.

« Je vais te tuer, Potter! », hurla Lily en essayant de joindre le geste à la parole.

La rouquine se débattait dans l'emprise solide de l'adolescent aux yeux noisette alors que James reculait prudemment en lui jetant un regard étonné et terrifié par tant de colère.

« Hum! Madame et messieurs, veuillez sortir de la salle immédiatement! Vous dérangez les autres! », tonna soudainement une voix autoritaire.

La jeune rousse se figea instantanément se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de cinéma. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les fortes plaintes qui s'élevaient dans l'auditoire. Un responsable les fixait sévèrement en se tenant au bout de l'allée les bras croisés. Rouge de honte, Lily se précipita à toute vitesse à l'extérieur en s'excusant faiblement aux personnes qu'elle bousculait. La tête baissée, elle tentait d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les regards pesants sur sa nuque et les commentaires désobligeants à son égard.

À la sortie, la rouquine tomba sur le responsable qui la dévisageait les lèvres pincées. La rouquine ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Elle comprit alors tout le sens de l'expression « vouloir être six pieds sous terre ». Lily sentit une main réconfortante pressée son épaule. Elle se retourna et tomba sur le sourire rassurant d'Amos.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Lily sur ton piteux.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui à quelque chose à se faire pardonner », soupira Amos en haussant les épaules.

Il lança un regard noir dans la direction des quatre autres jeunes hommes qui se tenaient près d'eux. James secouait ses cheveux dans tous les sens pour enlever le maïs soufflé qui les envahissait. Lily pouvait apercevoir des taches de beurre jaunâtres sur sa chemise blanche.

« Une salle de cinéma est un endroit où le silence et le calme sont requis, les sermona le responsable, Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je vous ai fait sortir. J'espère que ce comportement ne se répètera pas et sachez qu'il n'est nullement question qu'on rembourse vos billets. »

L'homme au visage strict les regarda dans les yeux un après l'autre pour enfoncer son message dans leur crâne. Intimidée, Lily baissa le regard sur ses vieilles chaussures à lacets. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa répondre, mais à la grimace moqueuse qu'affichèrent Sirius et James, la rouquine sut qu'une réplique les démangeait.

« Maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir », leur ordonna l'homme dans la quarantaine en pointant les portes.

Ne supportant plus le regard accusateur du responsable, Lily détala vers la sortie comme un lièvre qui aurait entendu un coup de fusil. Les autres la rejoignirent rapidement à l'extérieur. Dès que la rouquine aperçut l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, toute sa fureur reprit le dessus. Elle fonça sur lui à toute vitesse et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de sa personne. Amos fit un mouvement pour la retenir de peur qu'elle ne s'attaque au jeune homme, mais Lily le repoussa d'une main :

« Ça va, je vais me contrôler. Laisse-moi lui parler », grogna-t-elle.

Sceptique, Amos consentit tout de même à lui laisser le chemin libre. James regardait la scène avec un sourire condescendant au bord des lèvres, une lueur écœurée brillait dans ses yeux.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!, éclata Lily en claquant la paume de sa main contre le torse de l'adolescent à lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui avais des intentions meurtrières et qui a décidé d'en faire part à toute la salle, railla James.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu dans cette salle seulement pour m'embêter! »

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs ne tenta même pas de nier l'accusation de la jeune rousse et se contenta de constater :

« Il faut croire que j'aime bien te voir énerver, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas au popcorn.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser tranquille pour une fois! Pourquoi, bon sang?! tonna la rouquine en se retenant pour ne pas étrangler le garçon devant elle.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?

-Si je te pose la question! »

James s'esclaffa soudainement d'un rire froid qui glaça les veines de Lily. L'hilarité se perdit aussitôt dans la gorge du jeune homme pour laisser placer à un visage fermé de toute expression. Il se pencha vers elle et la rouquine ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

« Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, j'aime que ma présence te fasse réagir. J'aime que tu me parles même si c'est pour me crier après. J'aime que tu m'accordes ton regard, même s'il est furieux. J'ai besoin de sentir que j'ai un quelconque effet sur toi. »

Le souffle de James qu'elle sentait revoler sur sa peau la parcourait de frissons malsains. Ses douces et terribles paroles lui firent l'effet d'une brûlure. Lily se distança d'un pas sec pour sonder le regard indéchiffrable du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Garde tes beaux discours pour ta douce, cracha la rouquine ne supportant pas toutes les sensations que la voix de James lui procurait.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? » demanda-t-il d'un ton confus.

Lily eut de la difficulté à ne pas croire son regard qui semblait si sincèrement perdu, mais Pétunia lui avait révélé la vérité. Elle ne serait plus crédule comme elle l'avait toujours été.

« Cesse de faire l'innocent. Ça ne sert à rien, ordonna Lily.

-Mais j'ignore de quoi il est question! », se défendit James.

La rouquine poussa un grognement rageur en tapant du pied et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

« Je parle de Mélissa! Tu sais, celle que tu comptais oublier en m'utilisant! déclara-t-elle sèchement.

-Jamais je ne te ferais ça! Et puis, je ne suis pas revenu avec Mélissa! » riposta James.

Lily allait répliquer lorsque leur chicane fut interrompue par une toux provenant de la gorge d'un jeune homme aux yeux gris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius? questionna son meilleur ami d'un ton irrité.

-Paix mon frère! », fit celui-ci en levant les mains.

Pour sa blague, il reçut en retour deux regards foudroyants provenant de Lily et James.

« Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est seulement confirmer que James n'est jamais revenu avec Mélissa », dit Sirius en se grattant la nuque avec gêne.

Mécontente qu'il embarque dans les mensonges de son ami, la rouquine soupira rageusement. Remus tira l'adolescent aux yeux gris vers l'arrière.

« Ne t'en mêle pas », lui conseilla sagement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

Les autres spectateurs de la scène restaient silencieux attendant patiemment où mènerait la chicane. Peter se faisait tout petit et se cachait pratiquement derrière Remus. De son côté, Amos se retenait pour ne pas intervenir, mais plus le temps avançait, plus sa patience usait.

« Alors Potter, tu utilises ton meilleur ami pour supporter tes bobards maintenant! l'accusa férocement Lily.

-Il ne fait que dire la vérité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas le voir, soupira James d'un ton las.

-Peut-être parce qu'avec toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux. Tu t'amuses à jouer avec les gens. Tu te joues de MOI depuis le début! »

James tenta de l'approcher, mais Lily recula de quelques mètres. Des gens circulaient autour d'eux leur jetant un coup d'œil étrange puis passaient leur chemin.

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, se justifia James.

-Bien, rends-moi les choses moins compliquées et sors de ma vie! », ordonna férocement la rouquine.

La jeune fille allait tourner les talons lorsque l'adolescent aux yeux azurs l'interpella:

« Lily, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison.

-Je te laisserai tranquille après…Enfin, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, affirma James d'un ton calme.

-Parle », réclama Lily en concédant ainsi à sa demande.

Elle croisa les bras et le jaugea d'un air mauvais.

« Je t'avoue que la première fois, j'ai tenté de t'embrasser juste parce que je te trouvais jolie… », révéla James d'un air piteux.

Révoltée, la rouquine lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cet aveu était supposé lui donner un avis plus favorable envers son voisin. Une violente envie de le quitter à l'instant lui tournait l'estomac. Lily ne croyait pas qu'elle était jolie, pas plus qu'elle ne croyait James à cet instant.

« Je te jure que je regrette mon attitude. Je savais que c'était mal. Je revenais d'une rupture, bon sang … »

L'adolescent à lunettes fit un pas vers la rouquine, mais cette fois, celle-ci n'essaya pas de le distancer. Malgré elle, Lily l'écoutait avidement, avec une terrible curiosité.

« …Alors je me suis dit que je devais t'éviter, mais je n'ai jamais tenu. Tes yeux, tes cheveux, tes fesses. Tu m'attirais. Sirius a eu cette idée stupide que tu pourrais me faire oublier Mélissa… »

Lily buvait ses paroles religieusement sentant chaque mot consumer ses entrailles. Elle ne remarqua même pas que James s'approchait d'elle tranquillement.

« …En apprenant à te connaître, j'ai rapidement souhaité beaucoup plus que ça, mais je savais que tu méritais mieux que moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres comme j'avais fait souffrir Mélissa…. »

Plus qu'un mètre ne séparait la jeune rousse du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Leurs regards restaient liés dans l'espace comme si une corde les rattachait.

« …Je suis désolé, Lily, mais je n'arrivais pas à me passer de ta présence. Ton sourire, tes maladresses, ta passion. Tu m'attirais. Je m'y suis pris comme un pied, mais dès que tu arrives, je deviens tellement maladroit. Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais! »

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais sa gorge était nouée et aucun son audible ne pouvait en sortir. James franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait et colla ses lèvres contre son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement :

« Toi et moi, ça n'a jamais été une histoire d'oubli ou de simple flirt. Toi et moi, c'est une histoire d'amour. Peut-être pas à la hauteur de celle de tes romans, mais une histoire d'amour tout de même »

Lily ne sentait plus ses jambes et elle se demandait comme elle faisait pour se tenir encore debout. Sa bouche entrouverte tentait d'émettre une réponse, mais aucun son clair ne se produit. Troublée de la tête au pied, Lily ferma les yeux pour respirer. Son nombril la démangeait; elle avait l'impression que son estomac allait exploser. Elle mourrait de chaleur malgré la brise de soirée. Ses joues brûlaient. Ses mains moites humidifiaient le bord de son chandail.

La rouquine se sentit soudainement tirer vers l'arrière et ouvrit les paupières avec étonnement.

« C'est assez. On va y aller maintenant! », ordonna la voix d'Amos.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Lily réalisa qu'il la tenait par le poignet.

« C'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle fait », protesta James.

Les regards des jeunes hommes se tournèrent alors vers la rouquine en attendant sa décision. Cette fois, Lily n'avait pas le choix de parler. Elle râcla faiblement sa gorge en espérant que cela l'aiderait à émettre une parole audible. La jeune rousse se concentra sur le regard d'Amos et ignora volontairement James.

« On y va », choisit-elle d'un ton fragile.

La rouquine n'osa pas croiser les yeux de l'adolescent à lunettes. Par gêne et par peur, elle lui tourna le dos sans même lui accorder une once de son attention. Lily l'imagina abattu, furieux puis soulagé, mais n'osa confirmer aucune de ses théories. Elle ne lui offrit même pas un dernier regard.

Lily suivit Amos jusqu'à son automobile docilement. La rouquine resta muette comme une tombe durant tout le trajet de voiture. Amos n'essayait nullement de rompre ce silence, le dissimulant seulement par sa radio qui jouait une chanson au rythme répétitif. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de la jeune rousse que l'adolescent aux yeux noisette décida de parler.

« Alors je suppose qu'on ne refera pas une deuxième sortie? », ironisa-t-il.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour ce soir, s'excusa Lily en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je suppose que je m'en remettrai. C'était tout de même…hum…intéressant », émit Amos en haussant les épaules.

Lily se retourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et ils échangèrent un regard complice puis un sourire gêné. Amos se mit à rire légèrement pour s'esclaffer finalement jusqu'à s'en tenir les côtes. La rouquine le suivit d'une hilarité plus nerveuse, mais elle avait besoin de ce fou rire pour oublier un peu l'absurdité de sa soirée. Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu peux te consoler en te disant que je n'étais que ton deuxième choix, soupira Lily en essuyant ses yeux humides.

-Mon deuxième choix? s'étonna Amos

-Oui, Pétunia m'a dit que tu l'avais invitée », l'informa la rouquine.

La jeune rousse était trop lasse pour en vouloir à son compagnon maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était effacer cette sortie de sa mémoire.

« Mais c'est faux. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'aurais fait ça? se scandalisa l'adolescent aux yeux noisette.

-Bien…hum…je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur m'aurait dit ça alors? demanda Lily d'un ton gêné.

-Peut-être qu'elle était jalouse. »

Hébétée, la rouquine ouvrit la bouche et la referma à répétition comme un poisson.

« C'est absurde, nia Lily, elle a tout pour elle.

-Pétunia n'a pas ton charme, lui répliqua Amos d'un ton franc.

-Quoi?! Mais…non!

-Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Potter est fou de toi, lui avoua le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

-Il n'est peut-être même pas sincère.

-C'est Pétunia qui t'a dit ça? Parce que, pour ma part, il m'a totalement convaincu. »

Bouche bée, Lily n'osa plus parler. C'est son aînée qui lui avait révélé avoir aperçu James avec une autre fille. Si Pétunia avait pu lui mentir pour toutes les fêtes auxquelles elle avait participé, la rouquine se disait qu'elle avait bien pu le faire pour d'autres raisons. Elle se sentit à nouveau trahie par sa sœur, plus profondément que jamais.

« Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux », dit Lily.

La jeune rousse se pencha vers Amos et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Au revoir et peut-être à une autre fois » le salua-t-elle avant de sortir de l'automobile.


	12. Chapitre 12: Notre histoire d'amour

Bonjour tous!

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, mais ma bêta-reader était partie en semaine de relâche (relâche de tout, même de correction! ^^) et au retour, je n'avais pas le temps de publier, car j'avais un examen...Enfin, bref! Voilà pourquoi, qu'au lieu de trois jours, ça a pris une dizaine de jours!

Finalement, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un **mini-épilogue** à ma fanfiction, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas encore la fin! À date, j'ai écrit environ 5 pages sur cet épilogue, j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder à sa publication.

Également, je veux remercier tous mes lecteurs et tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Je me sens _comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël_ quand je vois que j'ai reçu une review! Merci infiniment!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Chapire 12**

**Notre histoire d'amour**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

D'un regard déterminé, Lily se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La rouquine tomba nez-à-nez avec sa mère dont le visage était rongé par la curiosité.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue si tôt? s'inquiéta Élizabeth.

-Parce que notre sortie était finie », répondit la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

La jeune rousse passa devant sa mère en ne se préoccupant nullement de ses airs scandalisés. Lily se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures et se précipita vers le salon. La femme aux cheveux blonds la suivit en lui collant aux talons.

« Raconte-moi comment c'était! réclama Élizabeth, avide d'informations.

-Non », répliqua sèchement la rouquine en se tournant rapidement vers elle.

Sa mère la jaugeait de toute sa grandeur possédant quelques centimètres de plus que la cadette des Evans. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses narines se retroussèrent, signe qu'elle commençait à être furieuse.

« Je l'exige, Lily! rouspeta-t-elle.

-C'est personnel! riposta la jeune rousse.

-Tu es ma fille, alors j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui t'arrive. »

Elle aurait lâché, elle lui aurait tout dit, elle aurait cédé aux revendications de sa mère…avant. Maintenant, Lily n'avait plus envie de se plier à tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait. La rouquine se révoltait de la sotte insistance de sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. », vociféra la jeune rousse.

Elle tourna le dos à Élizabeth et pénétra dans le salon. Dans la pièce, elle n'aperçut que son père assis sur un sofa qui l'espionnait derrière un livre.

« Où est Pétunia? » demanda Lily avec colère.

Sans un mot, Henry lui pointa le plafond. La rouquine lui répondit par un sourire complice et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage.

« Pourquoi tu veux voir ta sœur? », questionna sa mère, toujours à ses trousses.

Exaspérée, Lily soupira et s'arrêta au milieu des marches. Grognant, elle fit face de nouveau à sa mère, mais se retrouva, cette fois, plus haute qu'elle grâce à l'escalier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes jamais de compte-rendu à Pét' lorsqu'elle sort, elle?! interrogea férocement Lily.

-De un, je suis ta mère, alors je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. De deux, ta sœur, elle, ne joue pas à la cachotière quand elle revient. »

Un rire glacial se forma dans la gorge de Lily et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace mesquine.

« Bien sûr! Pétunia ne vous a jamais rien caché! railla la rouquine.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Élizabeth, sincèrement perdue.

-De rien! », interrompit Pétunia sur le palier du deuxième étage.

La jeune blonde descendit l'escalier à la hauteur de sa cadette et empoigna celle-ci par le bras.

« Désolée, maman, mais je dois absolument parler seule à seule avec Lily. » s'excusa Pétunia en tirant la jeune rousse.

La rouquine se laissa traîner par son aînée sans rechigner. Elle avait aussi le terrible besoin de discuter avec sa sœur.

« Mais, Pétunia, je parlais déjà avec ta sœur! protesta Élizabeth.

-Oui, tantôt! », répondit évasiement l'aînée des Evans qui était déjà rendue à la porte de sa chambre.

Les deux sœurs Evans pénètrent dans la chambre de Pétunia et refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Lily alla s'effondrer sur le lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains tandis que son aînée s'accotait le dos contre sa porte.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à maman? », questionna Pétunia en exécutant un sourire que Lily perçut comme un crispement hypocrite.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, la rouquine avait cru qu'elle aurait l'insupportable envie d'étrangler sa sœur, de lui hurler ses quatre vérités, de lui griffer le visage. Elle aurait pensé qu'une rage infinie aurait dévalé dans ses veines à la simple vue de son aînée.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Seule une déception crue noya ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? », demanda Lily d'une voix étranglée.

La mine de joie peinturée sur le visage de son aînée s'effaça aussitôt.

« Fait quoi? Et puis, réponds à ma question! », exigea brutalement Pétunia.

Le ton colérique de la jeune blonde glissa sur la peau de la rouquine sans l'affecter. La douleur que lui causaient les mensonges et la manipulation de son aînée prenait toute la place. Son âme usée par les émotions de la soirée n'avait pas la force de se sentir intimidée par les propos abrupts de sa sœur.

« Tu m'as menti, dit Lily en levant ses yeux tristes sur Pétunia.

-Je t'ai dit la vérité. C'est Amos qui n'a pas osé te l'avouer. », se justifia la jeune blonde.

Lily soupira de désespoir. Pétunia avait toujours un léger tremblotement au menton lorsqu'elle mentait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant?

« Qui t'a dit que je parlais de ça? », souleva amèrement la cadette des Evans.

L'aînée des Evans ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais ses convictions fondirent lorsqu'elle aperçut le chagrin de la rouquine.

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Lily, tu avais tout pour toi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir en plus. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la rouquine puis atterirent sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un goût salé. Une lueur de culpabilité traversa les yeux de Pétunia, mais elle conserva un visage neutre et digne. Son orgueil n'oserait avouer ses torts aussi tôt.

« Tout pour moi? Tu as toujours été la plus futée, la plus intelligente, la plus sportive, la plus talentueuse en tout. Regarde comment papa te vante toujours aux autres! claqua la jeune blonde d'un ton de reproche.

-Quoi?! Mais tu as toujours été la fierté de maman! Moi, elle n'arrête pas de me réprimander! Puis, c'est toi la plus belle et la plus populaire! Tous les garçons te tournent autour!

-Justement! C'était le seul terrain où je te battais.

-Quoi?! C'est pour ça que tu me mentais! Parce qu'enfin, un garçon s'intéressait à moi? », s'offusqua Lily.

Aucune honte ne vint teinter les joues de Pétunia, mais elle baissa un instant le regard comme si elle venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. La jeune blonde soupira profondément et s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau qu'elle plaça face à sa petite sœur. Son attitude restait distante et la rouquine lut dans ses yeux froids une lueur d'irritement au lieu d'une de compassion.

« Ne te choque pas. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça », émit Pétunia de sa douce voix mielleuse.

L'aînée des Evans arborait une mine hautaine pour faire sentir à sa cadette que sa réaction s'avérait exagérée.

« Alors explique-toi, grogna Lily ignorant les airs de sa sœur.

-Sirius n'a jamais été odieux comme je l'ai prétendu, avoua la jeune blonde, il a été un parfait gentleman et moi, un peu maladroite.»

Lily resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation en plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait détesté chez James Potter et tous les conflits qu'ils avaient eus ensemble semblaient vouloir s'effriter ce soir.

« Pourquoi avoir menti? s'exclama la jeune rousse, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre James et toi et puisque ça n'avait pas fonctionné avec Sirius et moi, je me suis arrangée pour que papa et maman les détestent. Je savais qu'ainsi, tu n'oserais pas approcher James », raconta Pétunia en prenant un air coupable.

La rouquine ne réussit pas à croire la physionomie de son aînée qui tentait d'afficher des regrets. Sa déception se tassait dans un coin pour laisser toute la place au désir meurtrier qu'elle consumait maintenant envers Pétunia. Lily était furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé dans ta vie? Étais-tu donc si désespérement jalouse? s'écria-t-elle.

-Non…Enfin…J'aurais supporté que tu sortes finalement avec un garçon, mais pas comme ça…Pas celui-là. Tu as toujours eu l'attention de papa et moi celle de maman! Si tu sortais avec James, maman se serait pâmée devant toi en plus! éclata Pétunia en perdant finalement son flegme.

-Alors tu n'as jamais vu Potter avec une autre fille? demanda la jeune rousse d'un ton ulcéré.

-Non.

-Tout ça, parce que tu voulais rester le centre d'attention de la famille! », gronda la rouquine en gesticulant des bras.

-Non! Je… Non, ce n'était pas ça! balbutia sa sœur en gardant un ton haussé par la colère.

-En plus, tu as fait la même chose avec Amos. En tout cas, tu peux te féliciter; tu as réussi à gâcher ma soirée », ajouta amèrement Lily.

La rouquine se leva en essuyant la tristesse qui coulait de ses yeux, gardant cependant ses traits convulsés. Un brûlant désappointement consummait ses émotions. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur. Apercevant les émotions qui ravageaient le visage de Pétunia, Lily hésita à parler. C'est l'irritement qu'elle lut sur son visage qui la convainquit de poursuivre. Se disant finalement que la situation ne pouvait pas réellement empirer, elle déclara :

« J'ai une autre question. »

La jeune blonde leva le regard vers Lily avec curiosité. Elle semblait appréhender la demande.

« Pourquoi tu m'as toujours caché les fêtes où tu allais? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance? », interrogea la rouquine sur un ton désemparé.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant sa voix brisée sur la dernière syllabe. Elle espérait ainsi retenir le flot de sentiments qui la submergeaient. Les traits du visage de Pétunia se fermirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Parce que tu es si sage que j'étais certaine que tu irais tout répéter aux parents et avoue que je n'avais pas tort », se défendit la jeune blonde sur un ton dur.

Lily reçut le coup sans broncher. Les narines frémissantes, Pétunia semblait particulièrement bouillonante.

« Et puis, c'est mon monde, mon territoire, un terrain sur lequel je suis libérée de la famille. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas très contente de te voir à cette fête », expliqua Pétunia, exaspérée.

Lily se sentit embarassante, humiliée, pesante. Elle avait l'étrange impression que son corps était trop lourd pour son âme. Pétunia la fixait avec un profond agacement, qui surpassait ses airs peinés.

« Heureuse de savoir que je suis un poids pour toi », conclut la rouquine en quittant la pièce.

Dans un état second, Lily marcha directement dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse venir la déranger. La voix de sa mère lui paraissait lointaine, comme dans un rêve. Elle ne réalisa même pas le temps que dura ses cris. Chaque seconde s'étirait comme des heures, mais les heures filaient dans un écoulement incessant. Lily fixait le plafond d'un regard vide de substance, sans qu'une pensée claire ne traverse son esprit. La rouquine sentait un poids pesé sur sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne sache d'où il venait.

Elle étouffait. Elle manquait d'air. Ses respirations ne lui suffisaient plus.

Jamais plus sa relation avec sa sœur ne serait la même. Une méfiance malsaine venait de s'installer entre les deux, un agacement mutuel, une tension insoutenable.

Et plus que tout au monde, Lily se sentait seule.

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

Un coup de tonerre réveilla la rouquine en sursaut. Confuse, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussée à dormir par-dessus ses couvertures dans son linge de la veille. Lorsqu'elle se rappela la tournure des évènements de la nuit dernière, elle eut la désagréable impression qu'un bulldozer lui roula dessus. Le souffle lui coupa. Son corps vidé de substance laissa flasquement tomber ses bras. Sa tête tenta de se battre contre une migraine oppressante, mais perdit définitivement la guerre.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadran qui affichait à peine cinq heures du matin. Sans changer sa tenue, Lily sortit de sa chambre. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir, elle descendit à pas de souris l'escalier. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle eut une vision qui lui donna l'envie soudaine de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère était confortablemnet assise sur un sofa du salon avec une tasse de café à la main. La rouquine la dévisagea avec hébétude alors qu'Élizabeth la fixait d'un air neutre. Ses traits naturellement hautains arboraient un aspect beaucoup plus ridicule lorsqu'ils étaient accompagnés de ses bidoudis et de sa robe de chambre rose.

Sans un mot, sa mère tapota la place à ses côtés pour inciter sa fille à la rejoindre. Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil hésitant vers le deuxième étage, mais se décida finalement à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Un silence règna un moment entre les deux femmes, couvert seulement par le bruit itératif de l'orage qui frappait le ciel. Élizabeth tendit son breuvage chaud à la rouquine.

« Tu veux une gorgée? proposa-t-elle d'un ton trop calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais levée à cette heure? interrogea la rouquine sans se soucier de la tasse sous ses yeux émeraude.

-Je peux te poser la même question.

-Je déteste le café, émit Lily laissant le sujet de leur insomnie mutuelle de côté.

-Moi aussi, mais j'adore son odeur. »

La jeune rousse jaugea sa mère tentant de découvrir où menait cette conversation, mais le visage de la femme restait fermé.

« Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas aimer tout de certaine chose…ou de certaine personne », ajouta la femme blonde.

Élizabeth plongea son regard bleuté dans celui de sa cadette et sourit doucement. Lily n'avait jamais vu sa mère agir ainsi et la regarda avec curiosité comme si elle avait affaire à une étrangère.

« Tu vois, ça ne m'empêche pas d'en prendre quotidiennement, lui relata-t-elle.

-Maman, si tu parles de Pétunia, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait, alors ne me donne pas la moral, riposta la rouquine sèchement, qui comprenait où voulait en venir sa mère avec cette irritante métaphore.

-Je sais, soupira sa mère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de manières. »

À partir de cet instant, Lily eut la drôle d'impression de ne plus se contrôler, ne plus être elle-même, de ne constituer que la spectatrice de ses propres actes. Elle voyait cette rouquine au loin pousser ce rire aigre, mais n'avait pas la sensation qu'il provenait de sa gorge. Et cette jeune rousse qui se levait promptement sur ses jambes d'un air furieux, était-ce réellement elle? Puis ces paroles qui résonnèrent contre les murs? Elles semblaient sortir de ses lèvres, mais elle ne se rappelait pas de les avoir prononcées.

« De manières? Il est toujours question de manières avec toi! Félicitation maman! Tu as appris à tes filles le savoir-vivre, mais tu n'aurais pas oublié en chemin de leur apprendre à vivre? Je sais me tenir à table, mais je n'ai aucune idée comment me comporter quand ma sœur me trahit. Je sais maintenir une conversation de politesse, mais j'ignore quoi dire à un meilleur ami qui est tombé dans la misère. Je suis capable de feindre n'importe quel sourire pour paraître bien, mais je suis incapable de savoir si le gars que j'aime m'aime en retour. Alors, à quoi il sert ton savoir-vire dans ces cas-là, hein? Dis-moi, maman! »

Les derniers mots s'impreignaient dans les murs du salon. Élizabeth déglutit. Les bras de Lily tombèrent de chaque côté d'elle, comme si elle venait d'être exorcisée d'un mauvais esprit. La rouquine était surprise de sa propre audace, de ses propres phrases. « Incapable de savoir si le gars que j'aime m'aime en retour » Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? L'image de James apparut dans son esprit lui retournant l'estomac, lui procurant une douce chaleur, lui révélant ses propres sentiments.

Comme si le temps avait ralenti, la jeune rousse aperçut la tasse de café de sa mère glisser de ses doigts et s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le liquide brunâtre et fumant infiltra le tapis beige. Sa mère n'abaissa pas un seul regard sur son dégât et fixa sa fille avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Lily… », murmura doucement la femme blonde d'un ton troublé.

La rouquine accorda un sourire désolé à Élizabeth et tourna les talons vers le vestibule d'entrée. Trop choquée, sa mère ne tenta pas de la retenir et la laissa filer sans un mot de plus. Ignorant elle-même où elle allait, Lily sortit de sa demeure et sentit rapidement la pluie imprégner ses vêtements. Une véritable averse se déversait sur elle, mais elle continua d'un air déterminé à se diriger vers la demeure de ses voisins. Ses pas ne cessèrent que lorsque la rouquine fut juste au-dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre de James.

Lily fixa la vitre, se demandant sottement comment l'atteindre, se questionnant bêtement sur sa présence à cet endroit, s'interrogeant absurdement sur ce qu'elle dirait à son voisin. Son regard émeraude farfouilla les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui pourrait lui servir. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur une vieille balle de tennis perdue le long du mur de la maison.

N'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde, la rouquine empoigna la balle et la lança sur la fenêtre. Le bruit de choc claqua l'air, se perdant parmi la musique qu'offrait la tempête. Voyant que rien ne se produisit, Lily attrapa la balle en plein vol et recommença. La jeune rousse continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés ouvre sa fenêtre. Malheureusement, la rouquine réalisa trop tard sa présence et envoya le projectile une fois de trop. La balle revola en pleine figure du jeune homme.

« Aïe! Mais c'est quoi ton problème? s'écria furieusement James.

-Je suis désolée. Je… Enfin… répondit Lily qui devait crier pour se faire entendre à cause du bruit de la pluie.

-Lily! s'exclama l'adolescent à lunettes avec surprise, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussée à venir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se sentait mieux à la seule vue de l'adolescent.

« Attends, vas à l'arrière, je descends! », lui indiqua le jeune homme aux yeux azurs.

Lily obéit comme un automate et alla s'asseoir sur un banc installé derrière la maison. Celui-ci était à l'abri de la pluie grâce à un toit qui recouvrait une partie du patio. Son linge mouillé dégoûtait sur le bois alors que ses cheveux humides ruisselaient sur la plastique du banc. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'arrière s'ouvrir, la rouquine se retourna vivement vers le bruit. James se tenait devant elle habillé d'un large boxer noir et d'un vieux chandail déformé de couleur neige. Ses cheveux ébouriffés partaient dans tous les sens et semblaient plus en désordre que jamais. La jeune rousse mordilla sa lèvre inférieure admirant d'un regard son voisin.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tenté de m'assomer avec une balle de tennis juste après m'avoir réveillé alors qu'il est cinq heures du matin? », grommela James en s'étirant.

Lily sursauta à sa mauvaise humeur, reprenant soudainement conscience. Qu'avait-elle donc pensé? Qu'il lui ouvrirait gentiment ses bras alors qu'elle l'avait sottement réveillée à une heure de fou? Qu'il l'aimerait tout d'un coup parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était irrévocablement tombée amoureuse de lui? Comme elle s'était dupée!

« Tu es arrivé dans ma vie, tu as fait basculer toutes mes convictions, l'idée que je me faisais des gens autour de moi, l'idée que je me faisais de ma propre personne et tu oses t'énerver pour un réveil un peu matinal?! riposta fortement la rouquine en se relevant debout.

-Si je t'emmerde à ce point, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me voir », tonna le jeune homme à lunettes.

Elle ne supportait de le voir furieux contre elle, de l'entendre crier rageusement sur elle, de supporter le regard colérique qu'il lui lançait, alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il la réconforte, la console, lui murmure tout bas qu'il serait toujours là. Lily se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un grognement violent. Depuis quand était-elle autant attachée à lui?

« Je…Hum…Excuse-moi, James, mais j'en avais besoin », chuchota pitoyablement la rouquine.

Ses yeux baissés l'empêchèrent de remarquer le tressaillement que produit le corps du jeune homme lorsque Lily prononça son prénom.

« Si c'est pour que tu m'appelles James à nouveau, alors ça valait bien la peine de se lever », avoua le jeune homme aux yeux azurs d'un ton plus léger.

Lily laissa filer un rire peu convaincu, une hiralité timide qui n'existait que dans le but de dissimuler son malaise. Elle sentait son sang languir sur son visage comme si elle se tenait la tête renversée. La rouquine mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure avec intensité pour évacuer un peu sa nervosité. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde qu'elle aperçut la main de James s'approcher de sa bouche. Ce dernier posa ses doigts sur son menton et de son pouce, libéra sa lèvre de l'emprise de ses dents. Il la força ensuite à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est une mauvaise habitude que tu as, tu vas finir par saigner », lui reprocha calmement James en exécutant un petit sourire en coin.

Lily crût que sa peau allait brûler tant la chaleur que lui provoqua le toucher de l'adolescent aux yeux azurs fut intense. Elle manquait définitivement d'air, entrouvant la bouche pour s'aider à respirer. À son plus grand malheur, James finit par retirer sa main attardant tout de même ses doigts sur sa peau.

Le regard du jeune homme baissa alors un instant de trop sur la tenue de l'adolescente aux yeux verts. Horrifiée, la rouquine réalisa qu'il devait s'apercevoir qu'elle portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que sa peau prenait une teinte cramoisie.

« Désolée, je sais que je suis habillée pareil comme hier, s'excusa Lily piteusement.

-Ça va, je suis en pyjama moi, lui fit remarquer James, goguenard.

-Mais toi…Enfin…ça te va plutôt bien », lui révéla la rouquine d'une voix faible.

Une lueur d'étonnement traversa la physionomie du jeune homme à lunettes. Gênée de ses propres mots, Lily fixait ses pieds qui s'amusaient à se piétiner un et l'autre.

« Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, tu me complimentes…Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me déclarer? » se moqua légèrement James.

La rouquine eut soudainement envie de rejoindre les taupes sous terre pour pouvoir cacher son visage. Ses joues surchauffaient, son cœur explosait, son corps se crispait…

« Assez! », s'écria vivement Lily.

James sursauta à son cri en la dévisageant avec étonnement alors que la jeune rousse prenait une grande respiration pour se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

-J'en ai ma claque de ce faux jeu de séduction entre nous, clama la rouquine.

-Pourquoi il serait faux? questionna James sur un ton acéré.

-Parce que toutes les personnes autour de moi m'ont dit que tu ne pouvais pas être sérieux, qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ça avec toi.»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébourrifés secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en soupirant d'agacement.

« Pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que, toi, Lily Evans, tu penses. Pas ce que ta famille croit, ce que tes amis te disent ou ce que tu entends sur le détour. Juste ce que TOI, tu penses de MOI.

-Je… », tenta la rouquine, mais la suite ne vint pas.

Sa bouche pâteuse refusait de formuler un autre son audible. Ses jambes devenaient flageollantes et pour ne pas succomber à la gravité, la jeune rousse se précipita sur le banc qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sentit James s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que le fraulement de son bras lui procurait un doux frisson.

« Tu…? », répéta bêtement l'adolescent à lunettes attendant patiemment une réponse.

Lily déglutit difficilement plongeant son émeraude dans l'azur du jeune homme. Pourquoi devait-il lui faire tant d'effet? Elle était supposée le détester, elle devait le haïr. Ses poings se serrèrent et les traits de son visage se refermirent.

« Je taime! Voilà, c'est dit! Tu as réussi! Je suis entrée la tête baissée dans cette histoire d'amour, même si ce n'était qu'un coup monté! », hurla rageusement Lily en quittant prestement le banc pour courrir vers sa maison.

La pluie fouettait son visage et le ciel tonna avec elle, mais tout ça semblait bien loin dans l'esprit brumeux de la rouquine. Ses pieds trop rapides ne firent pas attention à l'herbe mouillée qui était particulièrement glissante. La jeune rousse n'était pas encore sortie de la cour des Potter que son pied droit chancela et qu'elle tomba sur le dos.

Morte de honte, Lily resta allongée sur le sol espérant secrètement que l'eau de la pluie la noierait. Une douleur aigue traversa les os de son dos et elle fut certaine sur le coup qu'ils venaient tous d'être broyés. Son feu orgueil se revirait dans sa tombe. Avant que l'averse ne puisse l'achever, un séduisant visage se plaça face à elle. James se baissa en petit bonhomme à sa hauteur. Il plia les genoux pour accoter ses fesses sur ses talons.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Ce dernier passa, comme dans une éternelle ritournelle, sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste commençait sérieusement à agacer Lily. Elle se concentra sur ce sentiment de contrariété pour reprendre contenance. En poussant un soupir irrité, la jeune rousse prit du bout des doigts la main de James pour interrompre son mouvement, mais son action imprévue fit perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme à lunettes. L'adolescent aux yeux azurs tomba vers la rouquine et, pour éviter de l'écraser, il eut le réflexe de positionner ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Il se retrouvait donc pencher vers Lily, les genoux d'un seul côté de la rouquine. James la dévisageait intrigué attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« C'est une mauvaise habitude que tu as, tu es déjà assez décoiffé ainsi », lui reprocha calmement la rouquine en exécutant un sourire en coin, celui de James.

Le jeune homme sembla amusé par son manège et laissa son visage à proximité de la rouquine qui ne s'en plaignait nullement. La pluie battait sur leur tête, l'herbe avait souillé leurs vêtements, ils restaient allongés sur le sol sans convenance, mais toutes ces idées étaient si loin dans l'esprit de Lily. Elle se perdait ailleurs, dans le regard de James.

« Embrasse-moi », lui demanda-t-elle posément.

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés s'écarquillèrent, puis l'étonnement de sa physionomie laissa place à son traditionnel sourire en coin. Il s'approcha tranquillement de sa bouche alors que la respiration de Lily s'arrêtait. Son sang pompait si rapidement en elle qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Pour la narguer, il arrêta son geste. À peine un centièmtre les séparait. La rouquine sentait ses lèvres brûler sous le souffle de James.

« Je t'aime aussi, Lily », murmura-t-il.

Puis il se releva rapidement.

Choquée, la rouquine resta hébétée sur le sol. Lily se sentait prisonnière d'un épais brouillard émotionnel. La jeune rousse vit la main offerte de James qui lui proposait son aide, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes de délai pour comprendre ce qu'elle devait en faire. Lorsqu'elle fut relevée, elle ne tenta pas de dégager sa main de celle de James.

Lily détourna la tête et observa tranquillement la pluie tomber dans la piscine des Potter. Des éclairs frappaient le ciel de temps en temps suivis par le claquement des coups de tonnerre. Un silence lourdement paisible s'infiltrait entre les deux adolescents qui ne semblaient nullement incommodés par leurs vêtements trempés.

« Merci, fit-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi? demanda James d'un air intrigué.

-Pour m'apprendre à vivre comme tu le fais. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs ne répondit pas, entremêlant simplement ses doigts à ceux de Lily et la rouquine s'enchanta des décharges électriques qui parcoururent son épine dorsale.

« Alors…Enfin…tu me crois? », demanda timidement James.

La rouquine sourit malgré elle en pensant que ce ton gêné n'allait pas du tout au jeune homme.

« Absolument », répondit-elle en soudant son regard à celui de l'adolescent aux yeux azurs.

Peut-être n'était-ce que par naïveté, mais cette fois, Lily le croyait. Elle se glissa dans les bras du jeune homme accotant sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu te trompais, James.

-Sur quoi?

-Notre histoire d'amour est beaucoup mieux que celle de mes romans. »

James rit doucement à son oreille et la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle musique à écouter.


	13. Épilogue

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier **loulouloute34, silvermirror lily, Hamataroo, Puky, lilichoco, Nikita Lann, Amy, Mea95Gryffondor, Senslo, Charlou, Temi-chou, pauline-helo** pour leurs nombreuses reviews! ^^ J'ai adoré suivre vos commentaires tout au long de ma fanfiction et j'espère sincèrement que mon épilogue ne vous décevra pas.

Merci également à tous les autres qui ont laissé des reviews de temps à autre :** Antinea, cerri, Lady Black S, lils, bdl, Anonymous, Adore Youu, Helono, ayu, Didine, Hallywell, Ti-nou96 **et **auxane**!

Merci aussi à tous ces lecteurs anonymes qui lisent ma fanfiction!

C'était la première fanfiction que je finissais dans ma vie, donc la première que je publie. Avant, je n'avais fait que des One-shot, alors j'étais un peu nerveuse de voir les commentaires. Je suis vraiment contente du résultat. Ça m'encourage à écrire.

Merci beaucoup à tous de m'avoir suivi!

À une prochaine fois peut-être,

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Luna

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**Épilogue**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

Il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait sans cesse depuis quelques temps.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, réalisant probablement pour la première fois à quel point cet endroit pouvait être malfamé. Un frisson de peur parcourut son échine dorsale à la vue d'un vieillard en vêtements rapiécés de différents tissus discordants. Son regard vicieux glissait sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci détourna les yeux et regarda au loin un chat vagabond qui fouillait dans une poubelle renversée.

En sursautant, la rouquine sentit un bras enrober sa taille. Elle porta alors son attention au jeune homme à ses côtés qui tenait un parapluie noir au-dessus de leurs têtes. James lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais? », lui demanda-t-il, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Lily arrêta de marcher pour faire face au garçon à lunettes. La main de James reposait toujours sur une de ses hanches. La rouquine décida de rompre leur distance en se glissant timidement dans ses bras. Elle accota sa tête rousse sur son torse en soufflant un coup, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« Non, mais je dois bien faire quelque chose »

L'emprise du jeune homme autour d'elle se raffermit et Lily sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps.

C'était si naturel avec lui.

Comme une évidence.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, avança doucement James.

-Mais je le veux », déclara la rouquine plus fermement.

Malgré son envie brûlante d'y rester, Lily quitta les bras du jeune homme pour continuer à marcher. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vis-à-vis leur destination : un bloc appartement où un des balcons était décoré de fleurs. Au bas de la porte d'entrée, la rouquine fixa la poignée avec hésitation.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne? », proposa gentiment James en caressant le dos de la jeune fille.

Lily plongea ses grands yeux émeraude dans ceux de l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés pour y trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête.

« Je veux y aller seule. »

Un soupir de mécontentement s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme, mais il n'osa pas rechigner plus. Il se pencha vers Lily et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu n'es pas revenue dans quinze minutes, je viendrai te chercher. »

Puis James déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de porcelaine de la jeune fille. Un rire cristallin sortit de la bouche de Lily suite à la demande du jeune homme. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il tenait à ce point à elle. C'était une douce sensation.

Avant d'entrer dans le bloc appartement, la rouquine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à James qui s'appuyait sur le mur de briques de la bâtisse pour l'attendre. Ses cheveux d'ébène partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleus pétillants la fixaient, son sourire malicieux illuminait son visage. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'un tel garçon pouvait s'intéresser à elle.

_Et pourtant, c'était vrai. _

La tête dans les nuages, la rouquine franchit le seuil du bloc appartement et profita d'un locataire qui sortait au même moment pour passer la deuxième porte. L'odeur étouffante des lieux et la vue des murs défraichis du couloir la ramenèrent à la réalité. Alors qu'elle montait les marches, Lily sentit une boule d'angoisse tomber dans son estomac. Sans le réaliser, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure frénétiquement.

D'un pas lent et hésitant, la rouquine avança vers l'appartement. À travers les murs si peu insonorisés, elle commença à percevoir des cris qui s'intensifiaient plus elle avançait. Un homme hurlait. Lily n'osa pas cogner immédiatement à la porte. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour intervenir. Elle resta environ une minute à détailler cette porte comme une idiote, avant de finalement se décider. Ses coups timides eurent pour effet de faire taire les rugissements de l'homme. La rouquine entendit alors des jurons, des pas qui cognaient du talon, puis un bruit d'objet cassé.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que la jeune rousse n'ait le temps de songer à fuir.

_Tobias Rogue._

Un homme aux cheveux qui possédaient la même texture que ceux de son fils, aux yeux gris métallique, au teint cireux, aux traits creux, aux lèvres toujours tirées en un rictus méprisant. Mais ce fut loin d'être ces caractéristiques qui attirèrent l'attention de la rouquine. Elle remarqua plutôt l'odeur perfide d'alcool qui s'échappait de lui, sa chemise à moitié sortie de son pantalon, son regard vitreux. Sous le choc, Lily resta figée devant le seuil de la porte sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle avait déjà vu le père de Severus, mais jamais dans cet état.

« C'est pour quoi? grogna l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je…hum…Je viens voir Severus », répondit difficilement la rouquine en déglutissant.

Il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Avant que Tobias ne puisse répliquer, son fils arriva précipitamment à ses côtés. En apercevant Lily, il resta paralysé alors que ses yeux passaient de son père et son ancienne amie avec horreur.

« Je m'en occupe, Tobias, indiqua durement Severus en sortant de l'appartement.

-Si tu penses que tu peux me parler comme ça, jeune homme! », tonna Tobias.

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait même pas et traînait déjà Lily par le bras vers l'escalier. L'homme aux idées nébuleuses ferma sa porte avec fracas. La rouquine se laissait traîner par l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors que son cerveau tentait d'analyser la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vis-à-vis les escaliers, Lily se libéra de l'emprise de Severus et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Il fait ça souvent?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire? », lança crûment le jeune homme.

La rouquine sursauta au ton féroce qu'avait employé l'adolescent et commença à penser que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée qu'elle avait eu de venir.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment t'as fait pour passer l'entrée sans sonner?

-Hum…il y avait quelqu'un qui sortait au même moment…Je…enfin…Je pensais qu'il serait bien de parler, balbutia la rouquine en fixant ses lacets de chaussures.

-Retourne donc voir ton Potter que tu adores tant au lieu de venir perdre ton temps avec moi, répliqua mesquinement Severus en retroussant le nez de mépris.

-Mais…non. Sev'!

-Evans, il me semble clair que nous n'avons rien à nous dire!

-Oui, il y a des choses que je veux savoir », clama finalement Lily en osant plonger ses yeux dans l'obscurité de ceux de son ancien ami.

Les lèvres de Severus se tordirent en une grimace mécontente et ses bras se croisèrent en attendant la suite.

« Depuis quand? demanda sèchement la rouquine.

-Depuis quand quoi?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler!

-Tu veux dire, depuis quand ma vie est un enfer? Depuis quand, Lily? Mais depuis toujours! Tu étais où ces dernières années? Dans quel monde vivais-tu pour croire que tout allait bien? », s'exclama Severus d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Une larme tomba sur la joue pâle de la rouquine alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement que ses yeux étaient devenus humides. Elle perçut un instant une lueur de tristesse apparaître dans le regard du jeune homme, mais celui-ci redevient aussitôt glacial. Lily s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent et posa sa main sur son bras. Tout le corps de Severus se crispa à ce contact.

« Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je vais t'aider. Je vais être la plus souvent. Je vais…, s'empressa de dire la rouquine en s'agitant.

-EVANS! », tonna le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Effrayée par la fureur de Severus, Lily recula rapidement en ayant soudainement peur qu'il la frappe. Une colère passagère défigura les traits du jeune homme, puis son visage se défit pour ne laisser que du dépit.

Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire peur. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était la source de la terreur qui apparaissait dans ses yeux émeraude, la cause du désarroi sur sa douce figure, la raison de l'amère déception qui se lisait sur ses lèvres roses.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène avança d'un pas hésitant vers la rouquine. Il commençait à peine à entrouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un importun visiteur.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? », s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils d'un air presque accusateur.

Les pieds entre deux marches, James arrêta sa montée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement vers Severus puis il retourna son attention sur la rouquine pour lui faire un sourire d'excuse.

« Le temps était écoulé, alors je suis venu voir que tout allait bien, se justifia James en se renfrognant.

-Tu ne peux plus venir me voir seule maintenant? Tu dois traîner ton chien de garde? », railla froidement Severus.

Lily aurait pu être affectée par ce ton agressif ou même terrifiée par ce visage défiguré par la haine, mais au lieu, elle fut envahie par une profonde tristesse en captant le regard blessé que laissa échapper son ami.

« Comment est-ce que tu oses, sale…, commença James en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers Severus, mais la rouquine le retint par le bras.

-Ne t'en mêle pas. »

Le jeune homme à lunettes se retourna vers sa petite amie. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard lourd de signification. En inspirant calmement pour libérer sa frustration, James passa une main autour de la taille de la rouquine et hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

Témoin de cette scène, Severus tremblait de rancune pour cet insolent adolescent. Des cheveux désordonnés, un regard dur de rivalité, un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres, Severus ne pouvait croire que Lily s'intéressait à un tel garçon.

_Et pourtant, c'était vrai. _

Le frêle jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux noirs du bras étranger et possessif qui touchait la fille qu'il aimait.

« Adieu, Evans », lança Severus d'un ton glacial, brisant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin vers son appartement, mais il sentit une douce main prendre son poignet.

« Alors, c'est fini? », croassa Lily d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'osa répondre et se contenta de la fixer. Elle était si vive, et lui si vide.

« Les promenades dans les parcs, la cuisine silencieuse avec Eileen, les discussions philosophiques qui n'avaient pas de sens, c'est fini? », continua-t-elle sur la même tonalité brisée.

Severus baissa le regard sur la plancher craignant de céder à la vue des magnifiques yeux émeraude de Lily qu'il devinait brillants d'émotions.

« Toutes ces années de moments complices, de conversations anodines ou sérieuses, de sourires échangés, c'est fini? »

L'adolescent au nez crochu faillit céder, mais l'image du fier jeune homme qui se tenait juste derrière la rouquine et le souvenir de sa propre déchéance le retinrent.

« Oui », claqua-t-il d'un ton si froid qu'il s'étonna lui-même de pouvoir paraître si distant.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la mine déconfite de son ancienne amie et se précipita rapidement vers la porte de son appartement. Juste avant qu'il s'y engouffre, il entendit une dernière fois la voix de Lily :

« Adieu Severus »

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit se gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire comme une profonde cicatrice. Il se sentait comme un tas de cendres. Éteint. Succombé par le feu.

En arrivant chez lui, Severus aperçut les jambes de son père qui sortaient de la salle de bain. Il devait être tombé avant d'avoir pu atteindre la toilette. L'adolescent passa par-dessus l'homme comme s'il faisait parti du décor et alla se cacher dans sa chambre. Se cacher du monde, de la réalité, de sa vie.

Sans hésiter, son corps le guida vers le dernier tiroir de sa commode où il en sortit une poudre. Une poudre magique, malsaine, délicieuse. L'évasion au bout des doigts, une libération éphémère, une malsaine torture. Il regarda cette poudre, fasciné par l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle était si tentante, _si tentante._

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

« Lily? »

La rouquine sursauta sortant finalement de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna vers James la bouche encore entrouverte de stupeur. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, définitivement. Lily regarda autour d'elle d'un air décontenancé. Ils étaient dehors. Elle n'était pas certaine de se souvenir clairement d'être sortie dehors. Le jeune rousse avait l'impression d'être encore à ce moment, dans ce couloir, où Severus lui avait dit adieu.

« Est-ce que ça va? », demanda doucement James à son oreille.

Lily prit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait d'émettre un son cohérent.

« Je suppose que ce n'est jamais facile de perdre son meilleur ami, répondit-elle.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement », avoua l'adolescent à lunettes en prenant sa douce dans ses bras.

Lily leva la tête vers James en osant émettre un petit sourire, aussi forcé pouvait-il être. Son regard émeraude tomba sur la délicieuse bouche de son amoureux. L'évasion au bout des lèvres, une libération éternelle, une saine torture. Elle regarda cette bouche, fascinée par l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle.

Elle était si tentante, _si tentante._

º"˜`"°°º××××××× º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º ×××××××º°"˜´"°º

_Il y a des gens qu'on croit naïvement qu'ils resteront toujours à nos côtés, mais qui finissent par nous quitter. _

_Puis il y a des gens qu'on n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir dans notre vie, mais qui s'y installent tout de même. _

_Au final, ça doit être ça la vie._

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º

**FIN**

º"˜`"°°º×××××××××º°"˜´"°º


End file.
